


The Same Old Thing

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: A widowed Hillary and Bill come back together to help with Chelsea's wedding after more than a decade apart. When feelings resurface and things get heated will they find the strength to walk away? Or will they play with old mistakes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a long series but the thought struck me and I need to get it out of my head.

Same Old Thing

 

Secret Service Agent Hudson smiled sympathetically at the oldest Dalton son. “Morning Noah.” he said. “Sleepless night?”

“Yes.” he replied over the wailing cries of his three-week-old son. “Nothing Anna and I do seem to comfort him. I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.”

Hudson opened the front door of Secretary Rodham’s Chappaqua home. “She’s in her study.”

“I’m sure she’ll find us before we get to her.” Noah made his way inside his stepmother’s house and was almost immediately met by Hillary. “Sorry.” He immediately apologized. “I don’t know what else to do.”

Hillary swept her long blonde hair up in the messy bun and made her way into the living room with Noah. “It’s fine.” she assured him. “We’ll be fine. The two of you just need a little break.”

He sat the infant car seat down on the sofa and dropped the diaper bag beside it. “He never stops crying.”

She unbuckled the baby from the seat and lifted him into her arms. “He senses your fear, you have to relax.” she told him. “If you relax he will relax.” she gently rocked the baby back and forth in her arms and he started to calm down.

“We’re too exhausted to relax.”

“Go home and get some sleep.” she told him adjusting the baby against her chest. She reached for his blanket sticking out of the diaper bag and draped it over him, slightly covering his face. “That’s a good boy.” she said, softly. “I think we’re going to get along just fine today, Hayden.”

“How did you do that?” he asked. 

“Go home Noah.” she told him. “Come back after you’re well rested and have eaten properly. I’ll show you a few tricks, okay?”

He nodded. “Thanks, Hillary.” he said. “I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes.” he kissed her cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

After Noah left Hillary made her way into the sunroom and sat down in one of the rocking chairs. She looked down at the baby in her arms and remembered how she and Chelsea had fought the same battle years ago. They had gotten the hang of it and she knew her son and daughter in law would too. 

She looked down at her late husband’s namesake and smiled. It had been a long eleven months without him. She remembered how excited she was when Anna told her she was pregnant and how Noah had placed the baby in her arms just an hour after he was born. Hayden Rodham Dalton. 

The sunlight warmed the entire room and everything was quiet. Her worries from work seemed to melt away and she focused on the small, innocent bundle in her arms. His tiny hand grasping tightly to her finger and not a care in the world. She was content to stay like that forever. 

“Mom?” a voice echoed throughout the house. “Mom where are you?”

Benjamin made his way down the hallway and into the sunroom. “I’ve been calling for you for like two minutes."

“Twice, Ben.” she replied. “I didn’t want to wake the baby.”

Seventeen-year-old Benjamin leaned up against the doorjamb. Tall and blond. The spitting image of his father in his youth. “Noah and Anna feeling the pressure already?” he asked. “It’s not been a month.”

“Babies are…challenging.”

“You seem to be doing fine.” he smiled. “Grandma.”

Hillary smiled up at her son. “I know you think that bothers me, baby, but it doesn’t.”

“Probably because you’ve insisted on being called Grammy.” he teased. “Which makes you sound like a sweet little lady that bakes cookies and serves tea with everything.”

“I can bake cookies.”

“You don’t have to be so defensive Madam Secretary.” he said. “I know you can bake cookies. I even know that you can cook. And that you’re really good at monopoly.”

“Don’t go telling my secrets.”

“And ruin your badass image?” he scoffed, playfully. “Never!”

“Do you want to hold the baby?”

“Nope.” he replied. “I just wanted to know if we could get some lunch.”

Hillary stood up. “If you hold the baby I can make something.”

Benjamin shook his head. “Yeah, I was thinking we could just get something.”

“You just said I could cook.”

“But I never said you could do it well.”

She placed the baby in his arms. “You remember that the next time you want lasagna.”

Benjamin struggled to situate his nephew in his arms. “What am I supposed to do with him, mom?”

“Rock him and I’ll order lunch.”

/////

Hillary leafed through the takeout menu’s in the kitchen. The house phone began to ring and immediately she grabbed it without looking at the caller I.D. The last thing she wanted was the shrill sound waking up her sleeping grandson. “Hello?”

“Hillary, it’s Bill.” he said. “How are you?”

“I’m doing okay.” she replied. “How are things your way?”

He paused for a few long moments. “Can’t complain.” he finally answered. “I was hoping we could meet up and discuss some wedding plans for Chelsea.”

“Sure.” she replied. “What did you have in mind?”

“I have an event in D.C. next week if you’re going to be there.”

“I’ll be in my office all week.” she told him. “I don’t have any travel plans.”

“Maybe we could have dinner?” he suggested. “Unless lunch would work better.” He quickly amended. The last thing he wanted to do was make his ex-wife uncomfortable. “Whatever you want to do.”

They hadn’t had much contact since their divorce was granted in 1999. They occasional did things together with Chelsea. but when Hillary had remarried Doctor Hayden Dalton the following year Bill kept a reasonable and respectable distance from her new family which included the addition of two children. Noah was sixteen at the time and Benjamin was eight. Their mother had died several years prior and Hillary was stepping into the role of wife, mother, and Senator. The very last thing he wanted to do was upset her happiness. 

“Why don’t you just call me when you get into town?” she told him. “Or stop by my office. You know where to find me.”

Bill laughed softly. “Sounds good, Madam Secretary.”

Hillary couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll see you then, Bill.” she hung up the phone and went back to looking at the takeout menu’s spread across the counter. 

“Bill?” Benjamin questioned making his way into the kitchen. “As in President Clinton?”

“That would be the one.” she picked up the menu from her favorite deli. “Sandwiches?”

He took a few steps over to her. “Here take this thing.” he clumsily placed the baby back in his mother’s arms. 

“It’s not a thing, Benjamin, it’s a baby.”

“Are you going to see him?”

Hillary cradled her grandson against her with one hand and flipped over the menu with the other. “Who?”

“President Clinton?”

“You know you can just call him Bill.” she told him. “It’s not like you’ve never met him before. He’s your sister’s father. We’re just going to meet to go over some things for Chelsea’s wedding.”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain things to me.” he told her. “You’re the badass Secretary of State remember?”

Hillary laughed and shook her head. “What do you want for lunch, baby?"

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

The Same Old Thing

 

Hillary was sitting at her desk in the State Department going over some paperwork for diplomats. She heard a shuffle and looked up to see both her personal assistant and the President’s Chief of Staff. 

“Madam Secretary?” Adam’s voice called out. 

“Hillary!” John bellowed as he made his way into her office. 

Adam rolled his eyes. “John Gates is here, ma’am.”

Hillary looked around John and toward Adam. “Thank you.” she replied. “Perhaps we could move a security detail to right outside my door, huh?” she looked back at John. “What do you need?”

“We need to talk about this whole situation with the French ambassador.”

“Can’t this wait, John?”

He plopped down in the chair across from her desk. “No, it can’t wait.”

Hillary dropped her pen on the stack of paperwork before her and reclined back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Okay then, let’s talk.”

“Why so condescending, Hillary?”

She shrugged, over exaggeratedly. “Oh, I don’t know.” she sighed. “Maybe because it’s France. We have no issues there and I would really rather not.”

There was another knock on her open door. “Adam, I was serious about that security detail.”

Adam nodded. “President Clinton is here, ma’am.”

Hillary exhaled a sigh of relief. “Send him in, please.” she looked across her desk at John. “Can we postpone this to a later time?” she asked, rising from her chair. “Bill has flown all the way here from Arkansas and we need to take care of some family things.”

“Yes, of course.” he rose to his feet. 

She was making her way around her desk when he came in. His hair even whiter than the last time she has seen him. He was still devilishly handsome and his bright eyes brought a smile to her face. 

Bill extended his hand to John. “How are you, Gates?”

“Doing well.” John shook his hand. “How are things in Arkansas?”

“Can’t complain.”

“I’ll let you get to it then.” John said and turned back to look at Hillary. “This meeting isn’t over.”

“Always a pleasure, John.” she called after him. “I’m serious about that detail outside my door.”

Bill looked back at her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Hillary waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, John is well, it’s fine. You actually saved me. So, thank you.”

“Glad I could be of service, Madam Secretary.”

She leaned up against her desk. “You look great.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I think that’s supposed to be my line.”

“Sorry.” she smiled. “You’ll have to come up with something else.”

“See now you’ve put me on the spot.”

Hillary shook her head. “You are incorrigible.”

“I would like to think that’s a redeeming quality.” he smiled back. “Besides I’m not sure quite how to put into…respectful words how damn hot I think you look.” His eyes on her sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core. 

“Bill.”

“I’ll just leave it at beautiful.” he felt the warmth spread in his cheeks. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you.” she replied. “Now that this is incredibly awkward, how about lunch?”

“Perfect, where would you like to go?”

“Capital Grille?” she suggested. “Or I can send someone out if you think our combined security would be too much.”

“And miss the chance to be seen with you? Never.” he teased. “I can’t tell you the last time I’ve been on a cover of one of those trash rags.”

Hillary laughed. “Well if you really want to get them going we should ride in the same motorcade.” she said, leading him out of her office. “Mine.”

Bill followed her out of her office watching her interact with a few of her staff members. She stopped at Adam’s desk. “Bill and I are going to lunch.” she told him. “Can you have my motorcade sent around?”

“Yes ma’am.” he replied, reaching for the phone. “Would you like your coat?”

“No thank you.” she answered. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

/////

Bill stuffed his hands down in his pocket, partly out of habit and partly to keep from touching her. He had this uncontrollable desire to drape his arm around her neck as they walked. “So, you’re a grandmother now?” he asked, arching his eyebrow playfully. “How’s that going?”

“I love it.” she smiled. “We spent several hours together on Sunday and it’s magical. We cuddled and read books and I talked out some state secrets.”

He laughed. “I’m sure he’s an excellent listener.”

“So far.” she replied. “The best part of it all though is that at the end of the day I can give him back to my son and my daughter in law.”

Bill smiled “They gave him your name.”

Hillary practically beamed. “Yes, they did.” she replied. “When they first told me his name I thought it would be odd being named after Hayden, but it seems to fit him perfectly.”

“You doing okay?” he eased into the question. He didn’t want to push her and he knew it really wasn’t his place. He had sent condolences and flowers after her husband’s death. 

“It’s been an adjustment.” she admitted. “Kids have been helpful, we’ve all leaned on each other. Noah took it the hardest. He remembers Grace where Benjamin doesn’t. It’s made things more difficult for him, but the baby has helped. We’re getting there.”

“They call you mom?” he was curious about the dynamic. He knew that Chelsea was close with her mother and siblings. 

“Ben does.” she replied. “Noah does sometimes, it depends. He refers to me as his mom but he usually just calls me Hillary. He was sixteen when Hayden and I married so it really doesn’t bother me.”

Bill nodded. “You’re happy.”

“I am.” she said. “This is what it’s all about, Bill. Family. I’ve been lucky to have gained two more children and now a grandchild and I cannot image my life without them.” she stopped walking and looked over at him. “Why didn’t you ever remarry?”

Her question caught him off guard. “I uh..”

“Sorry.” she apologized. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay.” he assured her. “I haven’t wanted to. I’ve dated and had a few serious relationships, but marriage just doesn’t interest me at this point in my life.”

“Are you still seeing…Sarah?” she asked. “That’s her name, right?”

“Yes.” he replied. “I mean yes, Sarah is her name, but we’re not together anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Bill shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“How long are you going to be in town?” she eased into another subject. 

“I haven’t really decided yet.” he admitted. “Probably until the end of the week.”

Hillary nodded. “Maybe we can have dinner before you go back to Arkansas.”

“I’d like that.” 

“I think we’re going to have to meet several more times about this wedding stuff anyway. We haven’t even pinned down half of the guest list.”

As they approached her motorcade he opened the door for her. “I know this is awfully short notice and maybe not even in good taste, but would you like to accompany me tomorrow night to the Gala?” he asked. “I hate to go to those things alone.” he quickly added. “I understand if you’re busy.”

“Actually, I happen to be free.” Her answer surprised him 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” she replied, climbing inside the SUV. “I have to get back to the office. Why don’t you call me later this evening and give me all the details?” 

 

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

The Same Old Thing

 

When Hillary stepped off the elevator she was immediately bombarded by her press liaison. “Madame Secretary.” Rachel came toward her, holding that damn dreaded tablet in her hands. 

“What now?” she asked as the screen was turned into her line of vision. She scanned the title of the headline and then the pictures of her sitting across from Bill at the restaurant and then again with him opening her SUV door and helping her inside. “And the problem here is?”

“We have to stay on top of this.”

“Rachel, relax.” she said. “Bill is my ex-husband and we do share a child. I’m not commenting on anything, you know that.”

“But ma’am.”

“No.” Hillary said, starting to walk. “It’ll die down, just leave it alone.” she stopped at her assistances desk. “Messages?”

Adam looked up at his boss. “Benjamin called.”

Hillary nodded. “Thank you.” She made her way inside her office and closed the door behind her. She picked her phone up off the receiver and dialed her son’s number before sitting down at her desk. 

“Hey mom.” His voice came across the line after only two rings. “How was your date?”

“Date?” she asked, reclining back in her chair. 

“Yeah with Bill.” he said. “The two of you are blowing up twitter.”

Hillary sighed. “It wasn’t a date, Benjamin.”

He laughed. “Oh, come on, mom.” he teased. “Hashtag Billary is trending.”

“What?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. “What does that even mean?”

“You know mom a hashtag, like a pound sign.” he tried to explain. “And then Billary is the combination of your names.”

“That much I know.” she replied. “That’s not new. We were discussing Chelsea’s wedding.”

“Mom, it’s fine.” he assured her. “Just because you’re all up in my business doesn’t mean I want to be all up in yours.”

“Well, son, that’s kind of my job.”

“Look, I’m just saying it’s not a problem.” he said, seriously. “Anytime you’re ready to get back out there. Dad would want you to be happy.”

Hillary smiled at her son’s sentiment. “Thank you, Benjamin. I needed to hear that.”

“And this is why I’m your favorite.” 

She laughed. “You remind me so much of your father.” she told him. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I’m in between classes.” he replied. “I just had to get the Billary scoop straight from the source.” 

“Well now that you have it you should be able to conquer that Chemistry class with ease.”

“Piece of cake, mom.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “Bill has asked me to accompany him to the Gala tomorrow night.” she didn’t quite know how to bring it up so she just sort of eased into it. “And it’s not a date.”

Benjamin smiled. “Sounds like a date to me.”

“It’s a plus one.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.”

“Get to class, Ben.” she told him. “I love you. I’ll call you later.”

////

Hillary rummaged through her closet, looking through the expensive dresses. This wasn’t a pantsuit type of event. Her fingers lingered over a red dress, but then she pushed it to the side, her eyes taking in a beautiful off the shoulder dark green gown. Nude sequenced sleeves and it flared off her hips perfectly. She took the dress off the rack and placed it on the hook in front of her, unzipping the bag and releasing it from his confines. 

She smiled. “Perfect.” 

The ringing of the phone brought her back to reality. She made her way into her bedroom and picked it up. “Hello?"

“Well, what color dress have you chosen?” his Arkansas accent boomed through the phone. 

“Now what makes you think I’ve picked a dress?”

“Because I know you.” he said, simply. “Color?”

“Dark green.”

Bill smiled. “Now that we’ve settled that, I’ll be picking you up at 7:30 tomorrow evening. I’ll have my security coordinate with yours.” 

“Sounds like you’ve covered everything.”

“Thanks for the press by the way.” he told her. “I’ve never seen pictures and a story break so fast.”

Hillary laughed softly. “Just wait until tomorrow night.” she said. “I’ll have you on every tabloid cover imaginable.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

/////

The door to her Whitehaven house was opened and he made his way inside. He was instructed to wait in the living room. He looked around the room, taking in the soft tones. The various pictures peppered throughout reflected various stages of her life. But the one of her holding her grandson stood out to him the most. He picked it up off the mantel. It brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his body. 

“Would you like a drink?”

Bill turned to face her. “I…wow.” he breathed out. “You look gorgeous.”

“You look rather handsome yourself.”

He swallowed hard. She was truly a vision in green. Her hair was long, curled slightly at the end and hung perfectly just below her shoulders. It looked incredibly soft and he longed to reach out and touch it. The dress clung to her body in all the right places. 

“Would you like a drink?” she asked as she made her way inside the room and toward the dry bar. 

“Whisky.” he placed the picture back on the mantel. “You have a beautiful family.”

“Thank you.” she poured two tumblers of whisky and handed him one. “This is my favorite picture though.” she pointed to the picture of Chelsea, Noah, and Benjamin taken a few months into her second marriage. They were on a beach in Fiji and it was the first time she truly felt like they were a family. 

Bill took a sip of his drink. “Good looking kids. Especially the girl.” he winked at her and she laughed. 

“Who looks just like her father.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I do.” she finished off her drink and sat it on the bar. “We should probably get going.”

“We’re taking my motorcade by the way.” he sat his empty glass down next to hers. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” she led them to the foyer. “Ready? Because this is probably going to stir up quite a bit of press.”

His eyes drank her in. Confident and beautiful. One of the most powerful women in the world. “I think spending the evening with you is worth it.”

Hillary smiled. “You say that now.”

There was something about her smile that pulled him in. God, how he wanted to reach out and touch her. To brush her hair back over her bare shoulder. Or reach for hold her hand in his. “Shall we?”

“Wait a minute, your bowtie is crooked.” she stepped closer to him and reached up to even it out. “Much better.” her hands instinctively smooth out the lapels of his suit. “Very handsome.”

His left hand caught her right one, holding it against his chest. “Thank you.” he smiled. “And thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight.”

“You’re welcome.” she pulled her hand from his. “Come on, let’s not be late. You know the press is waiting to see if we show up together.”

“Hashtag Billary watch.”

Hillary laughed. “Let’s not disappoint.”

“Does this mean I can hold your hand?”

“Let’s not push it, Bill.”

 

tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

The Same Old Thing

 

A Secret Service Agent open the door of the black town car and Bill emerged, waving at the photographers. He turned back toward the vehicle and offered his hand to his passenger. Hillary slid her hand into his and gracefully exited the car. Flashbulbs erupted immediately. He took her hand and laced her arm through his. 

Hillary leaned in closer amidst the chaos. “You’re welcome.”

He laughed. “You never disappoint.” 

Together they made their way toward the entrance of the hotel. Echoes of President Clinton and Secretary Rodham with all sorts of questions attached followed them all the way to the doors. They smiled happily and never attempted to answer a single question. 

Inside they got quite the opposite reception. All eyes fell on them but it’s was almost eerily quiet. Until they caught the eye of George W. Bush then all bets were off. 

“Shit.” Hillary breathed out, but it was too late. He was on a mission toward them. “Of all people.”

George clapped Bill on the back. “How’s it going, man?”

“I can’t complain.”

His eyes slid over Hillary and he held his arms open. “Secretary Rodham, aren’t you lovely.” he smiled. “Come here.”

“Oh, George.” she sighed, reluctantly stepping into his embrace. “How are you?”

“Doing well.” he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I didn’t know you were coming. I bet the press is having a field day out there. They’re a little obsessed with you, I don’t know if you’ve realized that.”

“You don’t say?”

“What are you doing with this guy?” he asked her. “Surely you could have found a better date.”

Bill shook his head. “I invited her, George.”

He nodded. “Well that explains it.” he said, winking. “Come on, Hils.” he reached for her hand. “Laura would love to see you.”

Hillary opened her mouth to object but George was leading her across the room. She looked back to see Bill laughing. She would so get him back for this. 

“Laura!” he called out. “Look who I found.”

She turned to face them and did a double take. “Hillary.” she leaned in and hugged her. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you, Laura.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” she said, taking two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and handing one to her. 

“Thank you.” Hillary replied. “It was a last minute decision.”

George was practically bursting at the seams. “You’ll never guess who she showed up with.”

Laura’s eyebrow arched. “Who?”

“Tell her, Hils.” he coaxed. “You’re going to love this, Laura.”

Hillary took a deep breath. “Bill.” she said, quickly. “I came with Bill.”

Laura looked from Hillary to George and then back at Hillary again. “Really?” she smiled. “That’s lovely, I’m glad the two of you are getting along.”

She downed half of the glass of champagne. “We’ve been working on plans for Chelsea’s wedding.” 

“How exciting.” she said, taking her hand and taking a few steps. “Congratulations on the grandbaby by the way. He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” she said. “It’s been a busy few months. How are the girls?”

“Doing well.” she smiled. “Look, I’m sorry about George…”

“Don’t worry about it.” she told her. “It’s fine. Really it is.”

Laura glanced down quickly and noticed that Hillary’s wedding rings were still stacked on her finger. “You doing okay?”

“For the most part.” she answered. “It’s been an adjustment. The job helps and so do the kids.”

/////

A small group of Republicans had gathered at the bar. They were talking and a laughing until Bill and Hillary caught Romney's eye on the dance floor. “Would you look at that.”

Lindsay Graham leaned back against the bar. “Now that’s a political play if I’ve ever seen one.”

Mitt Romney nodded his head in agreement. “Always have something up their sleeve. Even divorced a decade.” 

Graham eyed them on the dance floor. “She’ll probably remarry him so she can run for President.” he said. “America will never elect a single woman.”

George shook his head. “I don’t think this is politically motivated.”

“No?” both Romney and Graham echoed. 

“Nope.” he sighed. “I’m pretty sure they’re fucking. Or at least they will be.”

Laura gasped. “George!”

He shrugged. “What?” he asked, trying to pull away from the swat to his arm. “It’s obvious.”

“You don’t have to be so crude.”

“Sorry.” he apologized. “It’s just that not everything is politically motivated. And I’m telling you that is not politically motivated.” he pointed the former husband and wife on the dance floor. “That’s so much more.”

/////

Bill looked down at her as they swayed together to the music. God, he loved their height difference. Even in heels she was absolutely perfect. “Are you having a good time?”

She smiled up at him. “On so many different levels.” He pressed his hand into the small of her back, pulling her closer against him. “Did you want to do the tango?” she asked arching an eyebrow. 

He felt himself blush. “Sorry.” he said, sheepishly. “I got caught up in the moment.”

Hillary relaxed into his embrace. “Stop apologizing.” she told him. “I already told you I was having a good time with you.”

“You never said with me specifically.”

“I didn’t think I had to.”

Bill spun her around and pulled her back into his arms. “The right wingers over by the bar are watching every move me make.”

“Yes, I know.” she placed her hand on his chest and his hand immediately covered hers. “I can practically hear the wheels turning in their heads from here.”

“Well, you know baby they don’t use their brains that often so they’re bound to be rusty and noisy.”

Hillary smiled. “I’ve forgotten how much fun you are.”

God, her eyes were captivating. He could swim in those seas of blue and never come up for air. “You really want to torture them?”

“Now that depends on what you have in mind.”

“You take my hand and we walk out of here right now leaving them all wondering what the hell is going on.”

“One condition.”

“Anything.” he promised. 

“You take me for ice cream.”

Bill smiled. “You’ve got a deal.”

/////

The motorcade brought them back to her Whitehaven home. Bill helped her out of the car and walked her inside. “I can’t think you enough for going with me tonight.”

“Are you kidding me?” she laughed. “I had a great time. Just be prepared for tomorrow's headlines.”

“I’m actually looking forward to them.” he smiled. “What picture do you think they’ll use?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” she sighed. “Probably our arrival. What do you think?”

“I think it will probably be of us standing in line at the ice cream parlor in formal wear.” 

“Oh, I like that idea."

“I know you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow so I’m going to say goodnight.”

“Never a dull moment at the state department.”

His hands instinctively went for the curve of her waist. “You’re doing a wonderful job, Madam Secretary.”

“Thank you, Bill, that means a lot.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Call me about dinner?”

Hillary smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” she watched as he walked the few steps to the front door. For some reason her heart raced. 

Bill reached for the doorknob but then turned around to face her yet again. Their eyes locked together and they stood for several moments just existing. He put one foot in front of the other and she was in his arms. 

His eyes went for her lips. “Are you…” 

“Don’t.” she silenced him. “Just kiss me.”

His open mouth met hers and that was it. His lips tangled with hers, opening and closing in perfect sync. It was all consuming. Terrifying. As if not a moment in time had passed between them. He pulled back to look at her. To make sure she was okay. 

Hillary encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down, her mouth seeking out his again. She was rewarded with a low groan when her tongue touched against his. God, it was divine. It felt wrong, dangerous, but so damn good. 

They were slowly devouring each other. Time stood still. They were completely and utterly lost in each other. Taking their time and exploring with great patience. Finally, they eased apart. Everything a blur between them. 

“Goodnight, Hillary.” he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“Night, Bill.” she reached around him and opened the door. “Thanks for the ice cream.”

“Anytime.” 

Hillary closed the door and leaned up against it. “What the fuck?”

 

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about Love Song or Warning Sign. This has kind of just taken over at the moment.

The Same Old Thing

 

_**Hill and Bill Round 2** _

_**Billary Back Together!** _

_**Secretary Rodham-Clinton?** _

Rachel scrolled through the headlines on the tablet, showing them to an uninterested Secretary of State as they walked the length of the corridor toward her office. “Ma’am please reconsider a statement of some sort.”

“There’s absolutely no need for a statement.” she handed her coat and briefcase to an awaiting Adam. “Bill is my ex-husband. He’s my daughter’s father. They’re nothing to explain. I want it left alone.”

She sighed heavily. “Yes, ma’am.” She gave in reluctantly knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere. The only three personal things Hillary had ever let her comment on was Hayden Dalton’s death, Chelsea’s engagement, and her grandson’s birth.

Adam walked with Hillary, filling her in on her upcoming schedule as she made her way toward her office. “And ma’am.” he said, stopping at his desk. “The Former President is waiting in your office.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “Former President?” she knew it wasn’t Bill by the way Adam had said it. “Bush?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She sighed and leaned in closer to her assistant. “What does he want?”

“He didn’t say.” he whispered. “Just that he would wait for you.”

“Wonderful.” she exhaled. “Thank you, Adam.”

She turned the corner and made her way into her office. She was greeted by George sitting on her sofa, his feet propped up on the opposite arm rest, reading the Washington Post. “There’s a lovely spread in Page Six. Shows the two of you skipping out of the Gala an hour early. Holding hands, no less.”

Hillary pushed his feet off the arm rest so that she could sit down next to him. “I just got a rundown of them.” she reached for his cup of coffee as she sat down. “And all of them are wrong.”

George held up a trash rag. _**Politically Promiscuous**_  scrolled across the top with several pictures of them following it. “Well, this one is wrong.”

“A little funny though.” she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. “Oh, Junior, this is awful.” it was sickeningly sweet. “How much sugar is in this?”

“Five teaspoons.”

She sat the mug back down on the table. “Christ!” she said. “Defeats the purpose of actually drinking coffee.”

He held up another tabloid. _**Bill and Hillary Retesting the Waters?**_ “This one seems plausible.”

She snatched the paper out of his hand. It had pictures of them at the ice cream parlor, his hands resting on her bare shoulders as they read the menu. They did look rather in sync, that much she had to admit. “Also, untrue.”

“So, you’re going to sit here and tell me that there’s nothing going on between you and Bill?”

“Because there’s not.”

“Really?”

Hillary hesitated. Their kiss was seared into her brain. “Really.”

“Liar.” he smiled. “You’re defensive and you paused entirely too long before you answered.”

“Junior…”

“Come on, Hils.” he sighed. “Most people think this is some sort of political play but I know better. I saw the two of you on the dance floor last night.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is I’ve known the two of you for a very long time and it seems rather obvious to me what’s going on, but hey maybe you don’t see it. Maybe you don’t want to see it.”

“There’s nothing to see.”

George shrugged. “Look, just don’t lead him on, okay?”

Hillary was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“The way he looks at you. He’s still head over heela in love with you.” he said, softly. “I know he did you wrong in the past and I’m not defending him, not even a little bit. I just don’t want to see anyone hurt.”

She sighed. “I have no intentions of hurting him.” she replied. “We’re just friends.” she smiled at his sentiment. “You’re a good friend to him, Junior.”

“Bill means a lot to my dad.”

“I know.” she said, softly. “And George means a lot to him. I’ve always been grateful for the relationship they have. Bill never really had a father figure to look up to and George has provided that in spades.”

“I think dad might like him more than me.”

Hillary laughed. “Maybe just a little bit.”

“Think about what I said?”

She nodded. “I will.”

George stood up and reached for her hand, helping her to her feet. “I’m going to get out of your hair.” he said. “Leave you to save the world and all that.”

“I usually leave that until after lunch.”

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the top of the head. “I’ll see you around.” he released her from his grasp. “Behave.”

Hillary watched as he made his way toward the door. “Thank you, Junior.”

“Welcome, Hils.”

////

The conversation she had earlier in the day with George replayed in her mind. As did her kiss with Bill. The entire thing was confusing and for once she didn’t know what she should do. Her brain was giving her mixed signals. God, she was overthinking everything. She needed to relax. Maybe watch some bad television.

She collapsed onto the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. As she reached for the remote her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and opened the text message. It was from Bill. _**Can I see you?**_

 _ **Sure** _ – she typed back.

_**Tell your guys to let me in** _

Hillary smiled and sat her phone and her wine glass on the table. She made her way toward the foyer, tying her silk robe around her waist as she went. The front door was opened and Bill slipped inside.

“Damn, I think your security is tighter that mine.”

“Well, I mean, how much really goes on in Arkansas?” she teased him. “Other than that annual watermelon thing.”

“You know you miss Arkansas.”

“Sometimes.” she confessed. “I do not miss the sweltering heat though.”

“Speaking of heat, we’re all over the papers.” he said. “Even internationally.”

Hillary smiled. “I told you, did I not?” she asked. “You want a drink?”

“Sure.”

She led them down the hall into the den. She grabbed another wine glass off the bar and headed back to the sofa. She poured a generous amount and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” he replied, sitting down. “How was work?”

“Not bad, I got out of there early.” she sat back down in her spot. “What did you do today?”

“Visited Barack. We had lunch.” he told her. “I walked through the Natural History Museum. Posed for some selfies.”

“Busy day.”

Bill took a drink of wine and sat it down on the cocktail table in front of him. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot today.” he confessed, looking over at her. “And about last night.”

“Me too.” she admitted, softly.

“What did it mean to you?” he asked. “Anything? Or were we just caught up in the moment?”

Hillary didn’t know. She couldn’t make sense of any of it. All she knew is that she liked it. She enjoyed it. “I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.” she told him. “I swear I could feel your lips on mine all day.”

Bill’s heart raced. “What the fuck are we doing here, Hillary?”

“I don’t know.” the space between them seemed to magically be evaporating. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips and he audibly groaned just thinking about it.

He quickly stood up. “Um, I should go.”

“What?” she said, shuffling to her feet. “Why?”

He sighed. “Because this isn’t why I came here.” he told her. “I don't want you to think that I only want…something physical. It’s not like that anymore.”

Hillary was caught off guard. “I’m sorry.” she apologized. “I didn’t mean…” she trailed off, looking up into his blue eyes. “I thought we were on the same page.”

Bill gently cupped her face in his hands. “What page is that, Hillary?”

Her eyes burnt into his, hoping she could convey to him what she couldn’t quite put into words. “Please, baby, don’t go.”

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

The Same Old Thing

 

Bill stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered. “So incredibly beautiful. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then you’ll stay?” a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

“Tell me what you want.” his voice became raspier. “Tell me what you need from me.”

“I don’t know.” she breathed out. “All I know right now is that I don’t want you to go.” she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it. Spending time with him the past few days had stirred up so many emotions in her. “Please don’t go.”

“You’re going to have to take the lead here.”

Hillary moved closer to him, her lips parted. “I want you to kiss me again.” she told him. “Just like you did last night.”

His hands on her face brought her closer to him and he leaned in touching his lips delicately against hers. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and slowly released it and then repeated the action on the top one. Her lips were soft and plump. And when his tongue parted them he found her mouth warm and wine tinged, her tongue smooth against his. He kissed her incredibly thoroughly before pulling back to look at her.

“Like that?”

Her breathing was hitched. “God, yes.” her hands went for his face. “Just like that.”

Their lips met again and the kisses that followed were languid and liquid and incredibly erotic. His fingertips caressed her hips through the thin layers of silk. But the desire to be closer won over and he pulled her against him. Her body now flush against his. Heat emanated between them, threatening to scorch them both if they weren’t careful.

For the sake of his sanity he pulled back. Breath heavy, heart racing. “Too much?” he asked. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” Her lips were redder and slightly swollen from his mouth devouring hers. And God, she had never looked sexier. He swept his thumb across her bottom lip and groaned when she sucked it into her warm mouth, her silky tongue caressing the pad. “Jesus, Hillary!” 

She was drunk with desire. Drunk on him. Everything felt new and exciting yet familiar and in tandem. She wanted more. Much more. “You don’t like?” she asked, releasing his thumb from her mouth. 

“So fucking much.” he rasped. “Too much.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “Kiss me again.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. His lips and tongue found their previous rhythm, kissing and nipping and sucking and licking. Every smooth caress of his tongue sent her a rush of pleasure throughout her body, settling wet and heavy between her thighs. 

God, she wanted him so much. She wanted his hands and his lips, his mouth especially, all over her body. He had awakened the desire in her, a place that hadn’t been reachable since Hayden had died. But this radiating need for Bill was even stronger than that. It was all consuming. like going home again. 

Bill eased back from her in a moment of clarity. “We should stop.” He wanted her. So incredibly much. His body ached for hers. “I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want.”

“I’ll let you know if it’s too much, okay?”

The mix of desire and fire burning in her blue eyes was enough to pull him back in, his lips kissing her jawline, underneath her chin, and then her neck. He sucked on her pulse point and then massaged his tongue overtop the steady thumping. She craned her neck giving him far better access spurring him on with little moans and whimpers. 

He stopped thinking and let his body take over. He tongued his way down her neck until he came to the dip between her neck and shoulder. The moment his mouth closed around her pale flesh he began to suck slightly and Hillary let out a deep, throaty moan. 

“Oh, Bill.” her fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck. She wanted him closer. As close as possible. 

Damn how he had longed to hear his name slip through his lips like that. Low and breathy. Everything inside of her on fire for him, just for him. And it terrified him. 

“Hillary.” he said, pulling back to look at her. “We need to slow down, darlin’. Regret is a heavy burden to carry.”

“I need this.” her voice was soft and seductive. “I need you.”

He couldn’t deny her. He never could. “Okay, baby, you’ve got me. I’m here.” his hand threaded into thick blonde hair. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Touch me.”

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath exhaling slowly. His hand stroked up and down her sides, dipping in at the cinch of her waist and then flaring out over her hips. He caressed his way to her backside, cupping her supple flesh in his hands and pulling her even tighter against him. 

Hillary’s lips parted and small, sexy, sighs poured from them. “More.” His hands were on her hips again, teasing her skin through the silk. She let out a frustrated growl and reached for his left hand, placing it over the swell of her breast. “Here.” she showed him. “Touch me here.”

Both of his hands covered her, caressing her and kneading her though the thin fabric. She untied the robe and pushed him back long enough to slide it over her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. Her nipples were stiff peaks under her nightgown and he reached out, dragging his thumbs across them, teasing them further. 

She moaned at the contact. His hands felt divine on her but she wanted so much more. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Her hands tugged at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Soft, delicate, hands trailed up underneath the material finding him warm and toned beneath her fingertips. 

“Not here.” he told her. “Not like this.” 

“Upstairs.” she managed. “Take me upstairs.”

 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

The Same Old Thing

 

He laid facing her on the bed, his hand stroking up and down her silk covered thigh. He wanted more, so much more, but he refused to give into his own desires. He wanted to make this about her. About her wants and her needs. 

The kisses they shared teetered from hot and heavy to soft and slow. Both full of passion and desire. He was being incredibly delicate with her. But she was pushing back, seeking out more. Her hand on his face drew him even closer, her mouth opening wider, encouraging him to continue his exploration. 

He began to push her nightgown up her thigh and she moaned softly into their kiss. It absolutely thrilled him that he still had such an effect on her. His fingertips drew small circles on her pale skin, inching higher and higher with each stroke. 

Bill drew back, breathless. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. “Because I can stop.” the last thing he wanted to do was push her into something she would later regret. He knew he was the first one to touch her since her husband’s death. The rings still adorning her left hand told him that much. 

“No, please, don’t stop.” she said, softly. “I need this so much.”

There was a desperation in her voice, a desire to touch and be touched. He wanted to grant her that pleasure more than anything in the entire world. 

“I don’t want you to regret this.” he told her, yet again. “Regret doing this with me.”

“I want you, Bill.” she said, firmly. “Please, please, don’t treat me like glass. I want you to touch me. Touch me the way you used to.”

His hand slid further up her thigh, finding there was no barrier between the silk of her nightgown and the silk of her flesh. His hand grasped her thigh, pulling it over his hip. The nightgown was pushed up around her waist and his fingers dipped between her thighs. She gasped and then sighed at the familiarity of his touch. 

Bill groaned at finding her warm and wet. He stroked up and down her sex before moving his slick fingers up to her hardened clit. His fingertip rubbed in slow, deliberate circles and her hips instantly bucked forward into his touch. “Feel good?” 

“Yes.” she managed through strangled whimpers. “It feels incredible.”

He licked his lips. “What would make it better?” he asked, sliding his finger up and down her slick sex. 

“I need to feel you inside of me.”

He pushed her over onto her back. “My God, you’re beautiful.” he whispered. “And so sexy.”

“And I’m incredibly wet for you.” her blue eyes burnt into his. “What are you going to do about it?”

His finger swirled around her entrance. She was swollen in anticipation. And dripping wet. Her body practically begged for him to touch her. He pushed two of his fingers inside of her, and her body gripped them greedily. “Like this?”

“God, yes, just like that.” she couldn’t stop the small whimpers that poured from her lips. “Oh, Bill. More.”

His fingers moved in and out of her harder and faster, his thumb stroking her clit. He could feel her starting to give into the pleasure, give into his touch. He pulled his fingers back and curled them up, pressing into her g-spot with forceful pressure.

“Fuck.” her hips bucked forward and a steady stream of expletives followed as he drove her straight to the precipice. 

“You feel so good.” he told her. “So warm and wet.”

“You’re going to make me come.”

“I want you to come.” he pressed his thumb harder against her clit. “I want you to come for me.”

“Oh, oh, yes.” she panted. “Right there, Bill. So good.”

“That’s it, baby, let it build.” 

The first flutters of orgasm started, her velvety walls starting to clench around his thrusting fingers. She was becoming slicker with every thrust. Soft moans escaped her lips as intense pleasure overcame her body. Her hips arched toward him and he pressed his fingers inside of her remaining patient and deep as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

“That was hot as fuck.” he licked his lips. “You’re hot as fuck.”

Hillary panted heavily. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“Pleasure was all mine.” he pulled his fingers from her body and she let out a whimper. He licked them clean. “Mmm.” he sighed. “You still taste so damn good.”

“You’re killing me.”

He licked over her bottom lip and then slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tangling it with hers. He slowly eased back. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” she replied, pulling him down against her. “Come here.” she kissed his jawline and then his neck. Her hands went for his belt but were quickly stopped by his. “Bill.”

“You don’t have to.” he told her. “There’s no need to rush things.”

“I want to touch you.” she said, cupping him through his pants. 

Bill groaned as she caressed him. He wanted more than anything for her to touch him. To slowly sink inside of her tight wet heat and stay there forever. The thought alone made his blood rush. “Hillary.” he breathed out. “You have to stop.”

“I don’t want to.”

He swallowed hard and worked up the courage to stop her. His hand encircled her wrist and he pulled her hand away from him. “It’s not that I don’t want you because I do…”

Hillary smiled. “Yes, that much I’m aware of.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back to look at her. Beautiful blue eyes staring up at him. “A lot of things have changed over the past eleven years.” he told her. “And one of the biggest things is that I don’t have casual sex anymore.”

“Casual sex?” she asked. “That’s what you think this is?”

“No, God, no!” he replied, quickly. “This is coming out all wrong. I care about you and I don’t want to cheapen this…whatever this might be.”

“Oh.” she said, quietly. “Okay.”

She went quiet and he found that he couldn’t read her. He felt like everything was suddenly upside down. “I should probably go.” he offered. “I can let myself out.”

“No!” she replied. “I don’t want you to go. Please stay.”

“So much has changed and I don’t want you to think I’m rejecting you because I’m not. I want you so much.” he told her. “I just don’t want to hurt you. I could bare it if I did.”

“You haven’t hurt me.” she said, softly. “In fact you’ve been incredibly sweet and caring. You’re the first person that’s touched me since Hayden died.”

His hand reached for her left one, his thumb and forefinger straightening her wedding rings. “You’re not ready for anything more right now.” he told her. “That’s one of the reasons why I can’t make love to you tonight, okay?”

Hillary nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes. “Will you stay?” she asked. “I just want you to hold me.”

Bill smiled and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. “I can do that.”

 

tbc….


	8. Chapter 8

The Same Old Thing

The sunlight filtering through the master bedroom caused Bill to stir from his sleep. He reached out to the other side of the bed to find it empty. His eyes blinked in rapid succession. Then he heard movement coming from the bathroom and into the small hallway, her heels clanking against the hardwood floor. 

Bill sat up against the headboard, his hair all over the place. He drank in her appearance, the sleeveless top he knew she would cover with a blazer and a black skirt that hugged her hips. “You always dress that sexy for work?”

Hillary couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips. “Good morning to you, too.” she grabbed her blazer off the back of the chair and made her way toward the bed. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully.” he replied. “You?”

“I don’t think I’ve slept that soundly in months.” she told him. “I’m sure that probably has something to do with you.”

“With me?” he asked, reaching out to grab her hip. “Am I that comforting or do you just like the feel of my fingers inside of you?”

Her hand made its way to his bare chest, softly stroking his sternum. “A little of both.” she replied, her hand slowly slipped down to his abdomen. “Hungry?”

“Incredibly.”

“Me too.” her fingers grazed the waistband of his boxers. “What did you have in mind?”

Bill stifled a groan and then grabbed her hand. “Pancakes.” he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss in the palm. “I’ll cook and you make the coffee.” His fingertips caressed her bare wrist. “What do you think?”

“I think I’ll get into your pants yet.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.”

////

Hillary held her breath all the way up the elevator and when the doors dinged and opened she prepared herself for the onslaught. But there was none. Rachel was not waiting for her with the trusty tablet of misery. She exhaled and stepped off the elevator. 

“Morning Ma’am.” Adam said, reaching for her briefcase. “I’ve had to shuffle around your schedule a bit. The French Ambassador is demanding to see you this afternoon."

“Better call John Gates in.” she said as they walked. “He’s all over me about this and if we leave him out of the loop he’ll blow a gasket.”

He was early thirties and what some people would describe as metrosexual. His appearance always clean and crisp. Dark brown hair styled so perfectly. The young man that kept her on task at all times. Always one step ahead of her. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Hillary shrugged her coat off her shoulders and Adam moved to help her remove it. “Thank you.” 

“Also, President Clinton called and wanted to know if I could squeeze him into your schedule for a quick lunch.”

Her steps faltered a bit. “Sure.” she replied. “Call him back and tell him I’ll give him forty-five minutes starting at twelve thirty but he has to bring lunch.”

Adam headed toward his desk. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“And tell Bill no fast food.”

/////

Chinese containers littered the top of her desk. Peals of laughter erupted in the room as they reminisced about old times. As far back as Yale and as new as George’s encounter of them at the Gala. It was almost as though no time had passed and they were falling right back into place. 

Bill was reclined back on the sofa. “I know you have to get back to work.” he told her, sitting up straighter. “But I wanted to see you before I left.”

“What time does your flight leave?”

“Four o’clock.” he replied, rising to his feet. “I’ll be in New York at the end of next week though, I have some foundation work to do. Could I see you while I’m in town?”

Hillary rose to her feet as well. “I would be terribly disappointed if you didn’t.”

“I’ll call you when I get into town.” he told her. “Walk me out?”

She walked the few steps toward the door with him. “Under one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me goodbye?”

“With pleasure.” he smiled. “Come here, baby.” He reached out for her, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her against him. “Magic word?”

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. “Mmm.” she sighed and then licked her lips. “Pretty please.”

Their lips meet deliciously in the middle. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and into her warm mouth. She grabbed the lapels of his sport coat and pulled him to her, deepening their kiss. Bill stepped forward, guiding her backwards by her hips until her back was firmly against the entryway wall. 

He pulled away from her, trailing wet open mouth kisses down her neck. His warm breath sailed deliciously over her pale skin and settled right between her thighs. She lulled her head back against the wall exposing more of her neck to him. He greedily devoured her soft flesh, licking and nipping, and then soothing her with the flat of his tongue. 

Her hands threaded into his silver locks in an attempt to anchor him to her. She couldn’t seem to get enough of him. She felt his hand sliding up her leg, up under her A line skirt, kneading her thigh. “Yes?” he asked, pulling her leg up against him and holding it there with his strong hand. 

“Yes.” she managed. 

His fingers made their way inside lace finding her wet and swollen to the touch. Without warning he sunk two of his fingers into her. “Oh, Bill.” Her body greedily accepted them, her hips rocking up to meet the thrusts of his fingers. 

“Mmm warm and wet.” he whispered into her ear. “So fucking hot.”

“Oh, God.” she breathed out. “That feels incredible.”

His fingers stroked deeper, his palm rubbing against her clit. “That’s it baby.” he coaxed her. “You feel so good.” The tip of his tongue ran up her neck to the shell of her ear. “I want you to come for me.”

She struggled to swallow down her moans. He was bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire. “Bill.” she gasped. “So close so close.”

His palm rubbed rougher over her clit. And a moan escaped from her parted lips. He leaned in crushing his mouth against her and swallowed her cries of pleasure. Her inner muscles rippled over his fingers as she pushed her hips against his thrusts. Everything went black as her orgasm rushed through her, his tongue sweeping through her mouth with expert precision.

Hillary pushed him back a little, panting as she pulled away. “Not quite what I had in mind.” she huffed out. 

“Is that a complaint?” he teased. 

“No.” she replied. “An unexpected pleasure.”

His palm rubbed at her over sensitive clit and her hand went for his, gently pulling it away. “Too much?”

She brought his fingers up to her mouth and sucked them inside. Her tongue swirling around them. Bill groaned at her actions. Her eyes burning into his. 

“Hillary.”

She released his fingers from her mouth. “Bill.” she countered. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

She smiled. “Not just yet, baby.”

His lips captured hers, practically devouring her. He pulled her leg tighter against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer against her but nothing seemed close enough. 

“Holy fuck!” Adam sighed exasperated, looking up at the ceiling. His knee jerk response had already kicked the door closed behind him and he quickly turned around to face it. “John Gates is here, ma’am.”

They reluctantly pulled apart, smoothing down their appearances. “Damn, Adam, what happened to knocking?” she asked. 

“What happened to locking doors when you’re fooling around?” he countered. “And besides I certainly didn’t think this was what either of you meant when you said lunch.”

“Dually noted.” Hillary replied. “And you can turn around.”

Adam slowly turned around and uncovered his eyes. “I’m sorry Madam Secretary and Mr. President.” he said. “But may I offer a bit of advice?”

Bill nodded. “Sure.” he replied. “What’s on your mind?”

“If you’re trying to keep this under wraps…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Bad choice of words. If you’re trying to keep this a secret then perhaps you shouldn’t fuck around in the State Department. Save that for home. Or the car. Or anywhere else.”

“Thank you, Adam.” she said. “We will certainly take that under advisement. But do think you can give us two more minutes?”

He looked from his boss to the former President. “Two minutes.” he said, holding up two fingers. “That’s it.”

Hillary closed the door and locked it behind Adam. “Where were we?”

Bill pushed her up against the door. “Right here.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly and slowly. “Can you find time in your busy schedule to call me, Secretary Rodham?”

“I’ll make time.”

He kissed her lips again. “Give Gates hell.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

/////

Hillary closed the door to her Chappaqua home and dropped her briefcase and purse down on the entry table. She could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. She kicked off her heels, divested herself of her blazer, and padded down the hall in bare feet. 

She peered around the corner into the kitchen and the sight warmed her heart. All three of her children were sitting around the table laughing and talking. Pizza boxes were scattered across the island and soda cans littered the table. 

“What happened to our eating healthy?”

Benjamin reached for his mother’s hand. “Hi mom, I missed you.” he said, sugary sweet. “And it was all Chelsea’s idea.”

“Was not!” she replied. “I suggested wraps.”

“Liar!” he teased. “The moment pizza was mentioned you were grabbing the delivery menus.”

“You planted the seed.”

“I causally mentioned it.” he said. “The rest is on you since you’re the oldest. That means you’re in charge.”

Hillary held her hands up. “Whoever came up with the idea doesn’t matter.” she told them. “The important question is did you get a Hawaiian one?”

Noah leaned back in his chair. “It’s in the oven.” he smiled. “I was looking out for you, mom.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Chelsea got up from her chair. “I’ll get it for you, mom.” she said. “You sit down.”

Hillary sat down next to her oldest son. “Where is my beautiful daughter in law and my adorable grandson?”

“Anna is at home and Hayden is asleep in the den.” he told her, picking up the baby monitor and showing her the image on the screen. “Wrapping him up like you showed me has really helped. He’s sleeping better.”

“I’m glad.” she replied. “I really wish you would let me hire some help though. With you interning and her still in college I know it’s hard. It wouldn’t have to be all the time. Just for a few hours a day.” When she had offered before they were vehemently against the idea. “Just think about it, okay?”

Noah nodded. “I’ll talk to her.”

Chelsea sat down the plate in front of her mom. “Bon Appetite.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Benjamin slid the rest of his soda toward her. “So, mom.” he started. “What did you do this week?”

Hillary immediately thought of Bill. How it had started out as a slightly uncomfortable catching up and ended four days later as so much more. How much more was still uncertain. She just knew she had to see him again. “Oh, you know, wrote some policy, had some diplomatic photo ops, saved the world. The usual."

 

tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

The Same Old Thing

 

Hillary stood at the open front door. “Come on, Benjamin.”

“What’s the rush?” he asked, tying his Nike’s. “It’s just lunch.”

“Yes, but I have a surprise for you.”

He chuckled. “Unless it’s a car, which I highly doubt it is, I’m not in a rush.”

“Well, you’ve spoiled my surprise.”

He looked up at her. “Are you serious?” he asked, quickly tying his shoe. “You’re not serious. You said with the security detail it was too much.”

Hillary smiled. “I guess they’re only one way to find out.”

Benjamin made his way to the door and carefully peered outside. A shiny silver Chevrolet Volt was sitting in the driveway. “You did!” he gasped. “You bought me a car! You’re so awesome, mom!” His 6’2” frame dominated hers as he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!”

“I love you too, baby. And you’re welcome.” she held out a set of keys. “You can drive to lunch.”

The moment his mother placed the car keys in his hand he made a beeline for the car. Before she could even get in the passenger’s seat he was adjusting the seat and then the mirrors. “This is so awesome, mom!” 

“Buckle your seatbelt.” she said, buckling hers. “Now here’s the deal. One car in front of us and one car behind us. Hudson is going to ride with us.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” he was practically bursting at the seams. “Can I put something cool on the license plate?”

“Let’s not go overboard, Ben.” she said. “We still have to follow protocol.”

Hudson opened the back door and climbed in behind Hillary. “Are we ready?” he asked, buckling up. “Hopefully you can drive better than your mom.”

Hillary slipped on her sunglasses. She knew exactly what the agent was referring to. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad.” she said. “But you wouldn’t know because you haven’t let me drive since.”

“It’s for your own safety, ma’am.” he replied. “Driving skills aside.”

Benjamin looked over at his mom. “When’s the last time you drove?”

“Ninety-Six.” she answered. “And I have the both of you know I drove in Arkansas just fine.”

Hudson laughed. “I’m sure you did, there’s nothing there.”

“Watermelons.” she quipped. “Biggest in the United States.”

/////

They just came in from a show off Broadway where they had managed not to attract any press. A rarity, especially in her world. And when arrived back at his hotel suite they entered through in a back entrance to no fanfare. 

Hillary watched from the sofa as Bill popped the top off the bottle of champagne. The foaming bubbles dripped down the side as he filled two flutes to overflowing. She couldn’t seem to take her eyes off him. He was incredibly handsome and the thought of having her way with him flooded her mind. 

He handed her a flute and sat down beside her on the sofa. “To pulling off the impossible.”

She clanked her glass against his. “I’ll certainly drink to that.” she took a sip of champagne. “It’s certainly been a fun adventure tonight to say the least.”

“Your security team is amazing.” he told her. “I believe they could pull off absolutely anything.”

“And they have.”

“When does your carriage turn into a pumpkin?”

She leaned forward and placed her glass on the cocktail table. “When I give the order.”

“Beautiful, sexy, and in charge.” he reached out for her hand. “Helluva combination.”

“If you like that sort of thing.”

His leaned in and softly kissed her lips. “You know I do.” he smiled. “Since you’re not on a time table what would you like to do?”

Hillary smiled. “You.”

Bill laughed. “You are determined, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Hungry?”

“Mmm.” she sighed and he immediately blushed. “You’re making it so easy for me.”

“I walked into that one.”

“Indeed you did.”

His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and then he bit down on the bottom one. He opened his mouth to say something and then quickly closed it and shook his head. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I was about to give you more ammunition.” 

“How so?”

“I was going to ask about just getting some dessert.”

Hillary reached for his tie and loosened it. “Do you know how we can make this situation a lot less tense?” The tie was discarded to the floor and her fingers went for the buttons down his shirt. 

“Relieve the tension?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” her hands made her way into his open shirt, her fingertips lightly grazing his skin. “What do you think?”

When her hands reached the waistband of his pants he drew in a shaky breath and his eyes locked with hers. “I think you could be on to something.”

Hillary smiled in victory. “Fucking finally!” she got up off the sofa and reached for this glass of champagne, sitting it on the table next to hers. And then she lowered herself to her knees before him. 

Bill watched as she undid his belt and then unfastening his pants. His heart raced, desire rushed through his body, and he took steadying breaths to calm himself. The sound of the zipper cut through the silence. Her hands tugged at his pants, sliding them down his hips a bit, and his cock was finally free from the strain of the fabric. 

Hillary licked her lips in anticipation and he bit down on his to stifle a groan. The very tip of her tongue licked across the head, lapping up the salty precum that oozed generously from the head. Her tongue was warm and smooth and he absolutely relished her desire to pleasure him. 

She pulled back and licked him from base to tip her tongue massaging the vein along this thick length. His hand went to the base of his cock, squeezing gently as she continued to tease him with her tongue. When her hot, wet, mouth slowly started enveloping his length he let out a strangled cry of pleasure. 

“Damn, baby.” he groaned. “Feels amazing.”

Her mouth moved up and down his hard cock, the suction she provided as her head bobbed up and down was divine. He was throbbing inside her mouth and he was sure that nothing had ever felt so fucking good. His hips bucked forward and she encouraged him to continue by moaning around his thick length. 

His hands threaded in her silky hair and he began lifting his hips up, thrusting into her delicious mouth. Watching as he slid in and out of her wet mouth was almost too much for him. “Goddamn!” he panted. “You’re going to make me come. You’re going to make me cum so fucking hard, baby.”

She moaned around him, the ache between her thighs only intensified. The wetness that had soaked into thin lace rubbed deliciously against her swollen sex as she gently rocked her hips as she sucked him harder and more determinedly. 

“Mmm. Hillary. Oh…Oh fuck.” he groaned loudly. “So so good.”

She was practically devouring him. Her hand went to his balls, massaging roughly making grunts and groans pour from his mouth. When her lips hit the base of his cock his hips bucked forward, his hands tightened in her hair, and he came hot and hard down the back of her throat. 

“Holy fuck that was amazing.” he panted. 

Hillary released him from her mouth, licking the taste of him off her lips. “Pleasure was all mine.”

His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her up to him, into his lap. Her thighs straddled either side of him. His hands threaded in her hair and he pulled her down, his tongue sweeping through her mouth and tangling with hers. He pulled back, pushing her top up her body and over her head, revealing black lace and cleavage he wanted to drown in. 

“Fucking perfect.” he kissed the top of her breast and then the other. “I know you’re wet for me.” his voice was liquid smooth and she swore she could feel herself dripping. Before she realized it, his fingers were inside her panties, stroking her incredibly slick sex. “Mmm baby.” he moaned out. “I’m going to have to do something about this.” His fingers grazed her entrance and she was practically whimpering in anticipation. “So fucking wet.” And she was. The movement of his fingers across her was audible. 

“Oh, Bill.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I need you.” she breathed out. “I need you so much.”

He slid one elegant finger inside of her. “Like this?”

“More.”

Fuck, he has never been more turned on. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want your mouth on me.” 

“You want me to lick you?”

“God, yes.” she moaned. “Please, please lick me.”

He had her in his earlier position before she could process what was happening. His hands deftly pulling off slacks and panties in one swift move. She glistened before him and he couldn’t wait another moment. He dipped his head and licked the length of her sex, his tongue swirling around her hardened clit. 

Her hips bucked up off the sofa, arching toward his mouth. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

His tongue massaged her clit, making little circles before sucking it into his warm mouth. He dipped two fingers inside of her and she greedily accepted them, her hips immediately started thrusting against his movement. His tongue stroked her clit in perfect time with his fingers. 

Hillary’s hands threaded into thick silver locks. “Oh.…Bill…so good.” the moment his fingers curled inside of her to hit her g-spot incoherent whimpers began to float from her lips. 

“Mmm.” he moaned. “Tell me what you need.”

“You.” she managed. “Just you. I want you to make me come.”

He pulled his fingers out of her and dragged them up to her hardened clit, rubbing in slow circles. He bent his head again, the flat of his tongue licking against her sopping wet entrance before pushing its way inside. 

Her hips arched up off the sofa and she pushed him tighter into him. “God, yes!” she screamed. “Right there...just like that.” It was almost too much. Her entire body was on fire. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

She came hard and fast screaming his name. He continued to gently lick her, letting her come down slowly from her high. Finally, out of overstimulation he pushed him away from her. 

He sat back on the floor and pulled her down into his lap. “You okay?”

“Fantastic.” she panted. 

Bill licked his lips. “You taste delicious.” he told her. “I love when you come in my mouth.”

Her entire body was still on fire but he seemed to be stroking a second one. “Your mouth is amazing.” Her hips bucked against his. “But I want more, Bill.” she told him. “So much more.”

There was a knock at the door. “Mr. President, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Evan, his senior agent’s voice came through the door. “The Secretary of State has an urgent call.”

/////

Benjamin sat on the hospital bed, scrolling through his Facebook feed. Luckily for him he broke his collarbone on his right side and he was left handed. The sling had been on his arm for all of twenty minutes and he was already aggravated with it. He glanced up from his phone to see his more security approaching and then his mom talking to a nurse. 

Hillary pushed open the door. “A skateboard, Benjamin?” she closed the door behind her. “And why didn’t you call me?”

He shrugged and then winced. “Ow ouch ouch ouch!” He breathed out through gritted teeth. “It’s fine.”

“Yeah, looks fine.” she sitting down on his bed. “Dr. Kramer says you broke your collarbone in half. That takes skill.”

“I thought I could land the jump.” he told her. “It was only like three feet.”

Hillary shook her head. “I swear, boy, you are the most accident prone kid in the world.”

“I’m improving.” he lamented. “It’s been like two years since I broke anything.”

“Nineteen months.” she countered. “I’m regretting the car now.”

“Oh, mom!” he said. “I’m a great driver. We went to lunch without incident.”

“You know what I wouldn’t equate driving around Chappaqua with being an experienced driver ready for the Indie 500.”

Benjamin was quiet. “I’ll be more careful.” he promised. “And I’m sorry about the statue.”

“Statue?” she arched her eyebrow. “What statue?”

“The one in the back garden that looked intricate and really expensive.”

“Benjamin!”

“Are you going to ground me, mom?”

Hillary sighed, heavily. “You’ve managed to do that yourself.”

“I’m sorry about your date.”

“It’s wasn’t a…it’s fine.” she replied. “Are you ready to go home?”

“So you admit it?” he teased her. “You were on a date with President Clinton.”

Hillary smiled and shook her head. “Let’s get you home.”

“Come on, mom, I know you’ve been seeing him.” he told her. “There’s no reason to hide it. You told me yourself you were going out with him tonight.”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe we’re just friends?” she asked. “That not everything has to be romantically motivated?”

Benjamin laughed. “I can’t believe you even got that out with a straight face.” he joked. “Billary 2.0 is in full swing.”

 

tbc….


	10. Chapter 10

The Same Old Thing

 

Chelsea made her way into the family room carrying a brown paper bag. She found an injured Benjamin sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels. “Hey baby brother.” She leaned over the back of the sofa. “I brought you something to make you feel better.”

“Is it more painkillers?” he asked. “Because mom is rationing them to me like she couldn’t call up and get as many as she wanted.”

“Somebody’s grumpy.” she came around and sat down next to him on the sofa. “And I brought your favorite donuts all the way here from the city.”

Benjamin reached for the bag with his left arm but Chelsea held them just out of reach. “Oh, come on, Chels!” he whined. “I’m in pain here.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” he smiled. “And if you brought me a triple fudge one I’ll love you forever.”

Chelsea handed over the bag. “Actually, I brought you two but don’t tell mom. She doesn’t want you babied any more than you already are.”

“I’m not babied.”

“I’m sorry who’s brand new Volt is sitting in the driveway?”

“So she bought me a car, what’s your point?”

The fact that you don’t even see it. You’re so spoiled.” she teased him. “I bet she’s in the kitchen making you lasagna right now.”

Benjamin looked at her sheepishly. “She offered.”

Chelsea laughed. “Momma’s boy.”

“You’re just jealous.” he teased her back. “She loves me more.”

“I’m the oldest I’m automatically the favorite.”

Hillary entered the family room with a glass of lemonade for her son. “What are the two of you bickering about?”

Benjamin stuffed the bag of donuts behind the throw pillow. “Tell Chelsea that I’m your favorite.”

“You don’t have to embarrass him mom, we already know I’m the favorite.”

She sat the glass of lemonade down on a coaster on the end table. “Don’t be ridiculous.” she sighed. “Noah is my favorite.”

“Noah?” both kids repeated in unison.

“That’s right, Noah.” she sat down in the chair adjacent to the sofa. “He’s not accident prone and he’s not costing me a fortune for his upcoming wedding.”

Benjamin laughed. “Yeah because he knocked up his girlfriend and you had to get a judge to marry them in the backyard.”

“Noah is current favorite because he gave her a grandchild.” Chelsea said. “I mean who could resist Hayden’s sweet little face?”

“Me!” he said. “I don’t know what’s so interesting about him He doesn’t even do anything. He just lays in that bassinet thing. It’s boring.”

“Be nice.” Hillary told him. “Once he starts moving around and becomes more animated you’ll think differently.”

Benjamin scoffed. “I doubt that.” he replied. “Mom, I’m hungry. How much longer on the lasagna?”

“I just put it in the oven.” she said. “Eat one of the donuts your sister brought you.”

Chelsea’s eyebrow shot up. “How did you know that?”

“Lucky guess.” she said. “And Ben was rather slow in shoving the bag under the pillow.”

/////

Hillary took the pan of lasagna out of the wall oven and sat it on the kitchen island. Her phone buzzed and she reached over to get it. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Bill. “Hello?”

“How’s the patient?”

“Grumpy.” she replied. “Chelsea brought him so donuts and I have a pan of lasagna in the oven.”

“I thought you were supposed to be making him feel better, not worse?”

Hillary half laughed half sighed. “Oh, you’re so funny.” she said. “Sorry I had to rush off last night.”

“Your kids come first. I understand that.” he replied. “I wanted to let you know that there has been a change of plans and when I leave Monday morning I’m actually going to head into D.C. Junior was supposed to do an event but something came up so I’m going to take his place.”

The thought of him being in D.C. made her heart race a little. “How long will you be in town?”

“At least overnight.” he replied. “Maybe longer.”

“I have to go to France on Tuesday and take care of some things at the Embassy.” she told him. “It’s a quick trip. Two days tops.”

Bill couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. “Madam Secretary are you suggesting something?”

“Perhaps.” she replied. “If I were what would your answer be?”

“Mmm.” he sighed. “You know damn well I would follow you to hell if need be.”

“Well, lucky for you I think there’s room in my handbasket.” she said. “If you would like to go. I have to take care of some work things first but my evening will be free.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get.”

“I’ll call you later.”

As Hillary hung up the phone Chelsea made her way into the kitchen. “Ben’s starving, mom.”

She opened the drawer and took out a spatula, sitting it on the counter. “It needs to cool a little.” she said. “Didn’t he eat the donuts?”

“He’s a teenage boy. He eats everything.” she sat down on one of the barstools. “So, dad, huh?”

“What?”

“You’re seeing dad.” she repeated. “There’s no reason to lie about it. It’s written all over your face.”

Hillary tried to choose her next words carefully. But she didn’t even know how to explain it to herself much less her daughter. Their daughter. Their thirty-year-old daughter. _Damn_. “Your dad and I have been spending some time together.”

Chelsea looked at her quizzically. “Spending some time together?” she asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She sighed. “Look, you’re an adult so I’m going to be completely honest with you.”

“You don’t have to be that honest with me, I’m your daughter.”

Hillary shook her head. “Baby, your dad and I have been spending some time together but I’m not sure what’s happening exactly.” she wanted to be honest with her. “This entire thing has come out of left field. We’re just kind of going with the flow.”

She nodded in understanding. “But he’s going to France with you?”

“Possibly.” she replied, knowing she had heard a least part of her conversation with Bill. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to make it into a big deal.”

Chelsea sighed, heavily. “Okay.” she agreed. “But just know that you’re both really different people now than you were over a decade ago. You’ve been married and widowed since. You’ve been a Senator and now Secretary of State. You’ve changed a lot and I don’t mean that in a bad way.”

“I know that things have changed.” she agreed. “A lot of things.”

“Dad did a lot of therapy. Like ten hours a week.” she told her mother. “He still see’s someone once a week.”

“I know about the therapy, Chelsea. He started before the divorce.” she replied. “We did some joint sessions and I know he continued to see Max on his own. He’s made amazing progress and I’m incredibly grateful that he was able to understand why he did the things he did.”

“He’s changed so much. He’s the man he always wanted to be for you.” she said, softly. “So please, please, don’t lead him on if this is nothing more than a passing fling for you after Hayden’s death.”

Hillary came around the island to where her daughter was sitting. She gently cupped Chelsea’s face in her hands. “I’m so proud of your dad.” she said, softly. “I know what happened when he was a kid, things that even you will ever know, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

Chelsea blinked back tears. “Okay, mom.”

She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” she hugged her tightly. “And dad. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

/////

The small restaurant was dimly lit. That was part of the reason she had chosen it. Not just for the romantic aspect of it, but for the privacy as well. The citizens of Chappaqua not only knew her but respected her privacy. She would pose for occasional selfies and to stop and chat with fellow neighbors but other than that there was an unspoken creed that everyone seemed to follow. She was just regular person and she loved that feeling.

Bill pulled out the chair for her. “You look amazing.” he whispered as he bent down to help her slide the chair in. And she really did. He loved her relaxed look. Slacks and a sweater with ballet flats. But she was absolute perfection no matter what.

Hillary tipped her head up and smiled at him. “Thank you, baby.” she said. “I thought casual was best. Besides this isn’t a pantsuit type of place.”

He sat down across from her at the small table. “Did your lasagna make Benjamin feel better?”

“I certainly hope so, he ate a third of the pan.” she told him. “That adage about teenage boys eating you out of house and home is very true. I’ve watched my boys devour an entire pizza and ask for dessert.”

He laughed. “We never had that problem with Chelsea.”

“No but we certainly ate our fair share of ice cream right out of the carton.” she recalled. “Boys are so different. Their problems are different and so are their approaches.”

He loved the way she lit up when talking about her children. _Her children_. And in that moment he had never been more thankful for Hayden Dalton. For the two children that he had entrusted in her care. “I don’t know if I ever said it enough but you’re a wonderful mother, Hillary.” he told her, softly. “You always put Chelsea first, even with all the dumb shit I did. She never suffered for my stupidity and I can’t thank you enough.”

Hillary reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. “Thank you, Bill.”

He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “You’re welcome.” he smiled. “So, a quick dinner?” he questioned. “I don’t want to keep you out too late with Ben injured and the baby coming over tomorrow.”

“I gave Benjamin two pain pills he’ll be out for the rest of the night. And Noah doesn’t bring the baby until mid-morning.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that we take our time and enjoy the evening.”

The radiance of her smile and the warmth that emanated from her pulled him in, his charisma tangling perfectly with hers. Before he realized it, he was leaning in to kiss her. And she let him.

 

tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to where it applies!!!!!!

The Same Old Thing

 

Their dinner had been leisure. They had talked and laughed through three courses and two bottles of wine. It was almost if they had fallen right back into place. Mutual friends and enemies were discussed as well as the children and their respective works. After years apart they were still a good fit. Comfortable yet completely enthralled with each other.

They slowly made their way to her motorcade, his hand reaching for her wrist and then sliding down until her hand grasped his tightly. They walked in silence down the street to where the line of black vehicles was parked.

“Thank you for coming here for dinner.” she told him. “I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“I would much rather be in Chappaqua than in the city.” he replied. “It’s calmer here, more relaxing.”

“One of the many reasons I love it here.”

He opened the door to her car. “I had a really great time tonight.”

She smiled devilishly and arched an eyebrow. “A better time than last night?”

“Well, a different kind of time.” he couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Both very enjoyable though.”

“I’m going to head back to D.C tomorrow evening. I have an early morning on Monday.” she told him. “If your foundation work is wrapped up you can join me at Whitehaven.”

“That sounds incredibly tempting.” he replied. “It might be late by the time I get there though.”

“Security will let you in.”

Bill smiled. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Mind?” she repeated. “I rather like the idea of waking up next to you.”

“I’m sure that’s not the only idea you like.”

She climbed inside the SUV and sat down. “Good things come to those who wait. Or so you keep telling me.”

Bill leaned in and his lips grazed hers. “Good night, Madam Secretary.”

“Goodnight, Mr. President.”

/////

The aroma of cinnamon seemed to fill the entire house. It was a warm welcoming scent on a crisp cool morning. Noah followed the smell down the hall and into the kitchen. He found his mother sitting at the island flipping through a magazine. “Morning, Hillary.”

“Hi, sweetheart.” she smiled. “You’re here early.”

“Anna’s studying for a big exam.” he replied, placing the diaper bag on the table. “Smells amazing in here.”

“I’m baking cinnamon buns.”

He sat the car seat on top of the counter. “Did you make them?”

“I put them on the tray, does that count?”

“Counts for me.” he said, moving to the other side of the kitchen and opening a cabinet to retrieve a coffee cup. “How’s Ben?”

“He’s still sleeping. He was grumpy yesterday.” she said, pulling the baby carrier over to her. “Seems to be a common theme among the Dalton men.” she brushed her fingers over her grandson’s soft pudgy little cheeks. “What do you have planned for today?”

He stirred some sugar into his coffee. “I don’t really have any plans.” he replied. “I thought I could just hang out here, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course it is.” she replied. “Chelsea stayed last night. And you know how I like having all of you here together.”

Noah leaned up against the counter and took a drink of coffee. “So, what’s going on with you and Bill?”

She had a feeling that her oldest son would be apprehensive about Bill. He was a teenager when the scandal broke and he remembered the details all too well. That and since Hayden died he had appointed himself her number one defender. Shielding her from press on outings and even getting into it with a paparazzo who seemed to be stalking her every time she went into the city.

“We’ve been getting reacquainted.” and that wasn’t a lie. “We had dinner last night here in Chappaqua.”

He nodded. “So, you’re dating?” his eyes immediately fell to her left hand and found her wedding rings still in place. 

Hillary followed his gaze and then looked back up at him. “I don’t know if I would call it that.” she replied. “Does it bother you?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.” he said, honestly. “Not that I think it’s too soon, because I don’t. I just think maybe…you know it’s your business. I just don’t want you to get hurt, Hillary. I love you.”

“I love you too.” she replied. “I know that you’re not Bill’s biggest fan. I really appreciate you being open to whatever this might be.”

“To be fair, I don’t really know him.” he told her. “I just wasn’t a fan of the way he treated you back then. But it’s been a long time and maybe things are different now. I hope for your sake they are. Either way I just want you to be happy.”

“You know what makes me incredibly happy?” she asked. “Being here with you kids. Spending time with Hayden on Sunday afternoons. Not having to worry about Washington.”

Noah smiled. “We’re always going to be here, mom.” he told her. “That’s one thing you can always count on.”

/////

It was a little after midnight when Secret Service let Bill into Hillary’s Whitehaven home. He slipped off his shoes and coat and then made his way upstairs with his overnight bag. He pushed open the bedroom door and made his way into. There was a soft light coming from the bathroom and he could see her sleeping form in the bed. 

He went into the bathroom and quietly went through his nightly ritual before climbing into bed with her. She immediately turned over onto her back and he found himself looking down into her moonlit beautiful face. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” she said, her voice sleep laced. “I’m glad you’re here.”

He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Me too.” he whispered, gathering her against him. “Go back to sleep.”

Hillary snuggled into his embrace. “Goodnight, baby.”

////

Secret Service opened the door for Adam and he quietly closed it behind him. He laid his briefcase down on the bench in the foyer and removed his coat and shoes before picking it back up and heading for the kitchen. Hillary had a thing about shoes being worn in her house and he would rather not be yelled out first thing in the morning. 

He disappeared into the kitchen and hit the brew button on the coffee maker before depositing the briefcase onto the kitchen island. He pulled out a few folders and laid them out for the Secretary to go over. 

Bill still dressed in pajama bottoms and a tee shirt came down the stairs. “Morning Adam!”

He almost jumped out of his skin. “Christ!” he breathed out. “What is it with you and surprises, sir?”

Bill opened the refrigerator door. “You really didn’t expect me to be here?” he scanned the contents looking for something to eat quickly. 

“I didn’t expect you to greet me in your jammies.” he replied. “What are you looking for?”

“Yogurt or cottage cheese.”

“The Secretary doesn’t eat cottage cheese.” Adam walked around the island and reached into the refrigerator, opening a drawer. “Raspberry or peach?”

“Peach.”

“Of course.” he placed the container of yogurt in the former President’s hand. “Anything else?”

“Orange juice?”

“With yogurt? No.” he replied, closing the door. “Have some water or coffee.”

Bill chuckled under his breath. This kid really had an interesting personality. And he imagined that he could stand up to Hillary if need be. “Are you always this straight forward?”

Adam laughed and just looked at him. “Oh, I’m sorry.” he apologized. “Was that a real question?”

“How long have you worked for Hillary?”

“Four years.” he replied, reaching for the bagels on counter. He grabbed a knife out of the block and sliced it before popping it in the toaster. “I interned with her when she was Senator.”

He began to open drawers, searching for silverware. “What happened to Huma Abedin?”

Adam opened the drawer closest to him and retrieved a spoon. “Yeah, that didn’t work out.” he slid the cutlery across the island. “Secretary Rodham isn’t Congressman Weiner’s biggest fan, to say the least. And Dr. Dalton definitely wasn’t either.”

“Do you come here every morning, Adam?”

“Just Monday mornings, sir.” he replied as he placed the bagel on the plate. “Is she up yet?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” he headed for the backstairs and began up them. He paused and looked over at Bill. “She’s decent, right?”

“She was getting dressed.” he replied. “And Adam?”

“Yes, Mr. President?”

“I get the feeling you don’t like me, son.”

“I don’t even know you, sir.” he replied. “I missed the whole Billary thing. I came in during… Hillden…or Hallary or what the fuck ever. I’ll warm up to you, sir.” he said. “I suppose.” he added under his breath. 

/////

Adam entered the master bedroom with trepidation, knocking on the open bedroom door and praying there was nothing alluding to what he could only imagine were the previous night’s activities. “Madam Secretary?”

“You’re late Adam.” she called from the bathroom. “You’re usually up here by five after.” The boy was nothing if not punctual. She both loved it and hated it. 

He glanced down at his watch. “Sorry, President Clinton needed my assistance in the kitchen.”

Hillary appeared came out into the bedroom, turning her back to Adam so he could fasten the few top buttons on the back of her blouse. “Playing nicely?”

He swept her hair over her shoulder and fastened the buttons. “Absolutely.”

She flipped her hair back into place. “Liar.”

“Surely, this isn’t going to be a permanent thing, ma’am.”

“You being late?” she asked, making her way to the bed. “Or Bill being here?”

“The latter.”

Hillary started making her side of the bed. “He’s going to France with us.”

Adam sighed heavily, his shoulders huffing dramatically. “I don’t foresee this ending well, ma’am.” he pulled up the sheet on the opposite side of the bed. “Rachel’s going to flip for one. And two, the public is going to flip….”

“And three, I really don’t care.” she pulled up the comforter and waited for him to do the same. “Oh, come on, Adam. Why the long face? It’ll be okay.”

He walked to the end of the bed and started tossing the various pillows up on the bed. “If you insist.” he relented. “Go team Billary!” he said, over enthusiastically. “Better?”

“That was a little over the top even for you.” she put the last decorative pillow in place. “Let’s just have breakfast, okay?” she suggested. “Just remember no one can ever take your place, Adam. Not even Bill.”

“Well, that certainly puts my mind at ease, ma’am.” he said. “But may I make a delicate suggestion?”

“If I said no would that stop you?”

Adam paused for a minute. “No.” he replied. “Perhaps you should think about moving your rings to the right hand.”

Hillary looked down at her wedding rings. A solid platinum band, a princess cut diamond, and a band of sapphires stacked on top. As much as she had made peace with Hayden’s death she could never quite seem to remove them from her finger. And she had tried several times in the past few months. 

“I can’t.” she breathed out, tears pooling in her eyes. 

Adam stepped forward. “Would you like help?” She nodded and he reached for her hand. He slipped the rings off one by one and then rubbed his thumb over the indentations on her now bare finger. “It’s okay.” he whispered. “Let it hurt.”

She leaned into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and gently stroked her back. They stood that way for the longest time in silence. Finally, he eased back from her and reached for her right hand. The rings were placed inside her palm and she closed her fist around them. “Take your time.” he advised. “I’ll finish getting breakfast together.”

“Adam?”

He turned around at the threshold of the door. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

 

 

tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

The Same Old Thing

 

Things had gone well at the Embassy the first day in France. So well in fact that Hillary told her staff to enjoy the evening as they pleased and sent them on their way after a celebratory toast in her hotel suite. Mainly because she wanted to do the same. She couldn’t wait to be alone with Bill. He had flooded her mind all day.

Walking into the bedroom she found a bouquet of flowers on the dresser. She leaned down, inhaling the sweet scent and plucked the card from the holder. _**Look in the closet.**_

She opened the double doors and found a beautiful black dress cocktail staring back at her. It was knee length with an A line skirt and a lightly off the shoulder lace bodice. A note pinned to the hanger. _**Meet me in the hotel bar.**_

Hillary slipped out of her pantsuit and into the dress. She switched up her jewelry and darkened her makeup before heading downstairs to find him. Bill was sitting at the bar, sipping on what she assumed to be a scotch, talking to Nick, her policy adviser.

Bill saw her approaching from his peripheral vision. He turned slightly on the barstool, his hand reaching out for the curve of her hip and pulling her toward him and wrapping his arm around her waist. “What took you so long?” he asked. “I’ve been down here waiting forever.”

“I’m worth the wait.”

“Yes, you are.”

Nick felt somewhat uncomfortable. Being in their presence was like walking in on an intimate moment. “Good evening, Madam Secretary.” he said, blush rising in his cheeks. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Nick.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m meeting Cheryl and Adam for dinner.” He said good evening and was on his way.

Bill stood from the barstool. “You are gorgeous.” he looked her up and down, instinctively licking his lips. “Mmm.”

“Control yourself, I have a reputation to maintain.” she teased him. “I can’t very well have you devouring me in the middle of the restaurant.”

His eyes danced. “This is technically the bar.”

“Well then perhaps you should order me a drink.”

“I guess that would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“Indeed.”

/////

Dinner was quiet and romantic. They sat in a small corner booth, soft candlelight flooding the table. The wait staff didn’t interrupt them often and neither one of their phones had gone off. And that in itself was a miracle.

His left hand stroked just above her knee as they talked. She was like satin to the touch and he couldn’t help but let his fingertips dance over her skin. His eyes never left her as his fingers caressed toward her inner thigh. “You look absolutely stunning tonight.” he said. “I must admit the dress is even more incredible on you than I envisioned.”

“Well, you do have impeccable taste, darling.”

“It has nothing to do with my taste and everything to do with your body.” his voice was raspy, dripping with sex. “You’re so incredibly sexy.”

They were sitting impossibly close. She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, pulling back ever so slowly. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. President?”

Bill licked his lips. “Now that depends.” he replied. “Is it working?”

“Perhaps.”

“Let me see.” his fingers glided over her, sending chills down her spine.

Her thighs slowly parted and his touch moved further up, further in, Delicate, wet, material was pushed aside. His knuckles brushed against her. Soft. Sodden. Swollen. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Mmm.” he sighed, closing his eyes. “So ready for me.”

“Bill.” she managed. She was struggling between asking him to stop and pleading for him to continue. “Upstairs?”

“We’ll get there.” he whispered. “Just relax.”

The way he was touching her was divine. Bold and unforgiving. A small whimper escaped her soft lips and he was instantly hard. He sank two long, elegant, fingers into her tight warmth and she struggled to maintain a small semblance of decorum.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked. “Mmm so warm and tight.”

She swallowed a cry. The last thing she wanted to do was call out and bring attention to them and what he was doing to her. The way her body was reacting to him and the sensations he was creating inside her was almost too much. He was driving her mad. And she absolutely loved it.

“God, I love touching you like this.” he rasped. “So sexy.”

His lips parted and she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her open mouth inched closer to his. She swallowed down another cry of pleasure and instead inhaled sharply.

“No, don’t fight it.” his fingers moved divinely inside of her. “Enjoy it.” He was touching all the right places and in all the right ways. “Come on, Hillary.” he coaxed. “Let it go.”

Her mouth came dangerously close to his again. But she was trying to avoid kissing him. She was afraid that it would become too passionate and they would both go up in flames. Instead she writhed in rhythm beneath his skillful touch.

“Look at me.” his breath was hot in her ear.

She could barely stand it. The throbbing ache between her thighs only intensifying with each passing moment. She pulled up to look at him. Her dark blue eyes meeting his light ones. His fingers twisted and her hips arched deliciously against his hand.

“That’s it.” he whispered. “Come for me.” His thumb teased at her hardened clit. “You’ll feel so much better.”

A whimper escaped her and she immediately bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. And she was close. So close to the precipice of passion. There was nothing more she wanted to do than let go. To complete this rush of lust of lust he had burdened her with.

“Oh, my God.” she rasped. “Bill.”

All at once her breath caught in her throat. Her entire body tensed. And he felt it. Her body arched to meet his movements. She closed her eyes and let herself completely unravel. His fingers stayed, patient and deep. Watching intently as she came down from her incredible high. He had never been more turned on in his entire life.

His fingers continued to gently caress her. The sensations creating an overstimulating pulse of pleasure throughout her body. “Good?” he had the audacity to ask.

Hillary tugged at his wrist. “You smug bastard.”

He smiled as he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly and slowly. “I take it that’s a yes?”

Her entire body was still abuzz and his kiss didn’t make it any better. “You’re going to pay for this, Bill.”

“With pleasure.”

////

Cheryl and Adam were finishing up dessert several tables away from the Secretary and her date. Nick had bailed out on them after their main course, wanting to call his wife. They were engaging in conversation over their third bottle of wine when Rachel appeared damn near exasperated. “Where’s the Secretary?”

Adam glanced over at the table across the room to where the Secretary and the President were sitting. It only took a moment for the scene to register. He closed his eyes practicing his deep breathing before turning back to face her. “Why?” he asked. “What’s the matter?”

Rachel turned the tablet to face them. “This is what’s the matter.” the tablet had pictures of the Secretary and former President together walking through the streets of Paris. “We have to stay on top of this.”

“Relax, Rachel.” he instructed, pushing the chair out closer to her with his foot. “Sit down, have a drink.”

“It’s my job to protect her from bad press.” she said, her eyes scanning the room. “Oh, there she is.”

“No!” Adam called out, rising to his feet. “Sit down, Rachel.” he said, again. “Do not go over there and…interrupt them.” He pulled the chair out further and practically forced her down into it. “Wine?”

“What the fuck, Adam?”

He quickly sat back down, not wanting to draw attention to them. He poured a generous amount of wine in the empty glass and pushed it over to her. “You cannot go over there right now, okay?” he said. “It’s your job to protect her from bad press. It’s my job to protect her, period!”

Cheryl looked over at the table and suddenly understood what he was so adamant about. “Oh…my…God.” she breathed out. “Is he…? He’s not…”

“Oh, no he totally is.” Adam sighed. “He’s getting the Secretary of State off in the middle of a restaurant.”

Rachel’s mouth fell open. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Well welcome to the Bill Clinton problem.” he said, glancing back over at them. “Christ!” he was absolutely exasperated. “I told her this wasn’t going to end well. He’s been back in her life two weeks and she’s already playing fast and lose.”

“Maybe it’s a fling.” Rachel suggested.

Cheryl shook her head. “I’m afraid not.” she said. “He’s in love with her. He always has been despite everything that’s happened between them.”

Adam reached for his wine glass. “She’s totally and completely falling head over heels in love with him again.” he said. "I haven't seen her this happy since before Dr. Dalton died."

 

tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

The Same Old Thing

The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow. Fuck! Why did her room have to be on the eighth floor? The tension alone threatened to burn them up. Finally, finally they were exiting the elevator. Once they were inside the door was closed behind them Hillary leaned up against it and pulled Bill to her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Bill placed his hands on either side of the door at her head. “Well now that depends.” he licked his lips. “Where do you want me?”

“Everywhere.” her hands undid the button on his suit coat. “Unless you have any objections.”

“None that I can think of.”

She reached for his tie, playing with the fine silk between her fingers. “Does this mean I’m finally going to get you into my bed?”

“You’ve had me in your bed already.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I wanted to do a little more than sleep.”

“We’ve done more than just sleep.” he reminded her. “We were in your bed the first time I touched you. Remember how hard you came?”

Hillary quirked an eyebrow and a devilish smile flashed across her beautiful face. “Last week?” she asked. “Or Spring of 1971?”

Bill laughed, the memory quickly floating back to him. A young beautiful dark haired girl trying to muffle the sound of her moans as not to wake her roommate through those paper thin walls. “I was referring to last week.” he replied. “But I remember that spring very well.”

“You know what else I remember about that spring?” she twisted the tie in her hands and pulled him closer. 

His open mouth hovered just above hers, his warm breath sweeping across her face. “The first time we kissed?”

Hillary licked her lips, her eyes focusing on his. “That too.”

Bill’s mouth descended upon hers before she could finish, sucking her bottom lip into the mouth and slowly releasing it before repeating the action on the top. And when she sighed at the softness of his actions. He swept his smooth tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers. She practically melted into the door, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss grew hotter and heavier. 

His hands cupped her face, pulling her even closer. God, he couldn’t get enough of her. He was drunk on her sweet wine tinged mouth and he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Her hands slipped under his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Never once breaking the delicious hold on his mouth. His tie quickly hit the floor as well. Deciding not to waste time she ripped open his shirt, buttons flying in the process.

Bill pulled back. “Damn, baby.” he panted. “Slow down.”

“No.” she stripped the shirt from his body, her hands running over the toned planes of his chest. “I want you.”

He swallowed hard, trying to get himself under control. She had every last inch of him on fire for her. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. “There’s no need to rush.”

“You know what I was thinking about from our time at Yale?”

He was trying to steady himself, trying to calm both of them down so they didn’t combust. “What’s that, baby?”

“It was after midnight and we were at the library. There were a few other students studying and I pulled you into the corner just past the business law section and gave you a blow job.”

Bill closed his eyes at the memory his hands were tangled in her hair, her hands on his ass pulling him closer and closer until he finally came down the back of her throat. “I remember.” he said, hoarsely. “It was so difficult to be quiet.”

“You weren’t all the quiet.”

“I struggled.” he admitted. “It was amazing.”

“Your whimpers were incredibly sexy.” she told him. “And the way you kept whispering my name.”

Bill licked his lips. He was hard as fuck and she was doing nothing but driving him crazier walking him down memory lane. “I’ve never wanted someone as much as I wanted you.” he said. “As much as I want you right now.”

A well-defined eyebrow arched playfully. “You want me?”

“God, yes!” he practically moaned. “So very much.”

Her eyes skimmed down to his pants, his cock outlined by the tight fabric. “Mmm.” she sighed, raising her eyes back up to his. “Maybe you should lose the pants.”

“Yeah?” his hands went to his belt, unbuckling it and then unfastening his pants. His beautiful cock was released, throbbing and pink, begging for her attention. “Better?”

Hillary licked her lips. He was impossible hard and it only made her arousal heighten. “Much better.” she replied. “You’re so incredibly handsome.”

He pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs until his balls were visible. He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock and stroked up and down slowly. “Mmm.” he sighed, his eyes watching her every moment. “See how much I want you?”

“Yes.” she could barely get the word out. She was so focused on him. On his hand moving up and down on his thick length. His elegant fingers rubbing over the swollen pink tip and then sliding all the way back down to the base. His strokes became harder, heavier. Precum oozed from the tip and his swiped his thumb over the tip, spreading it across the head. 

“So good.” he moved his hand away, swiping his coated thumb over her bottom lip and sighing in pleasure when she sucked it into her warm mouth. “It would be so much better in your mouth though. Will you suck it for me?”

Hillary looked up at him from under thick dark mascara coated lashes. Because damn there was nothing she wanted more in that moment than his hard cock in her mouth. She wanted to feel him and taste him and make him come so hard. 

His hands settled on her bare shoulders and he gently guided her down until she was on her knees before him. Black dress fanned out around her on the floor. His hand gripped his arousal, sliding it up and down a few times before bringing the head to her lips. 

Her mouth opened and her tongue laved at the head before she slid her tongue down his length all the way to the base. She licked against his balls and he immediately bucked forward. His hand pressed flat against the door for leverage. And he drew in a shaky breath. “Mmm…fuck!” he groaned. “Hillary.”

She moaned around him and his hand came down to tangle in her hair. Her warm wet mouth slowly sliding up and down on him almost more than he could bare. He wanted nothing more than to explode into her mouth and watch as she swallowed every salty drop. 

“Mmm…mmmm…so fucking good.” he panted. “Your mouth Is incredible.”

She sucked greedily at the tip, her tongue licking at the slit. And damn she was wet, panties drenched and stuck to her. She was torn between wanting to continue her divine torture on him and begging to come inside of her. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to make the decision. One large hand wrapped around her delicate wrist and jerked her up onto her feet. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth tasting himself on her tongue and lips. He practically devoured her before abruptly pulling away. 

He looked down at her swollen lips, her breath heavy and uneven. Lust clouded her eyes and threatened to set him on fire before her. His hands gripped her waist and roughly turned her to face the door, pushing her against it as he went for the zipper down the back of her dress.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down reverberated throughout the room, followed by a swish of fabric as it fell to the floor with his aided movements. His hands were on the strapless bra pulling at the eyelets. He tossed the material to the floor and let his hands wander down her body. Skimming the dip of her waistline and the flare of her hips before sliding over her lace covered bottom and squeezing down on the ample flesh in his large hands. 

Hillary moaned softly. The familiarity of his touch was amazing, he had awoken so many thing in her just by the gentle touch of his hands. “Bill.” she whimpered. 

“Yes, baby?” he leaned into her, his breath hot and heavy in her ear.

“I need you so badly.”

His tongue was burning hot as it touched against the curve of her neck. And she moaned out, loudly. “You’re so beautiful.” he turned her around to face him. His eyes slowly drank her in. She had aged with such beauty and grace. And he was absolutely captivated that she was standing before him in nothing but a wisp of black lace. 

Bill licked his lips. “Oh, the things I want to do to you.”

Her eyes danced. “That sounds promising.” 

“Come here, baby.” he helped her step out of her dress and heels. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Her hands tugged at his pants. “Take these off.” she told him. “I want to see all of you.” The request was immediately carried out and he stood before her naked, throbbing cock standing proudly toward her. Her eyes traveled over every bare inch of his body. And she grew wetter still. “Bedroom?”

Bill’s hand slid into hers and she led him into the bedroom, him trailing slightly behind her. He watched the sway of her hips the entire way. She turned around to face him when she reached the end of the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he gently cupped her face in his hands. “Because we can’t take it back afterwards.”

Blue eyes locked with his. “I want you. So much.” she told him. “I’m not going to regret this. I promise you.”

“Once we make love I’m not going to let you go.” he couldn’t keep the emotions from breaking through his voice. “You’ll be mine again. Are you ready for that?”

“There’s absolutely nothing I want more.” tears flooded her eyes. “I love you, Bill.”

He was slightly taken aback. Not that she loved him, but that she had told him. The words seemed to escape her lips so easily and the emotion behind it made him absolutely weak for her. “I love you, too, baby.” he told her. “More than anything else in the entire world.”

 

tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

The Same Old Thing

 

Bill’s heart was thudding in his chest. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had been the one that wanted to wait. He had wanted her to be ready. But her standing before him now in nothing but black lace panties he couldn’t quite believe his luck. How this gorgeous goddess was going to let him back into her life, back into her heart. 

He brushed her hair back. “I love you.” he said. “And I want to make love to you. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” she whispered. “I want you so much.”

Tears swelled in his eyes. He was overcome with emotion, by what he felt for her, by how far he had come. “You’re so incredibly beautiful.” His elegant fingers caressed her cheek. “Things are going to be different. I’m a better man, Hillary. I promise."

“Oh, Bill.” she said, softly. “You always were a good man. Just flawed. We all are.”

“You deserve better than I gave you before.” Warm tears fell down his face. “I love you so much. I’m not going to mess up this time.”

“Do you remember what I said to you when we signed the papers?”

Bill nodded. “That I needed to be a better man for me.”

She reached up and wiped away his tears. “And you are.” she told him. “I knew that you could do it. I just wasn’t strong enough to stay.”

“You were strong enough to walk away and if that’s what it took to get us to this moment right here…it was worth it, Hillary.” he told her. “It was all worth it.”

“I love you.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Soft and slow and sensual. Everything she couldn’t quite put into words. She eased back after several long moments. “I do believe you owe me some serious lovemaking.”

“I do.” His fingertips went to the lace of her panties, stroking the soft material that hugged her hips. “I intend to ravish you.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” she smiled. 

He hooked his thumbs on the side of her panties and slowly lowered himself to the floor as he slid them off her body. He looked up at her and licked his lips. Her hands threaded through his thick hair as he placed a gentle kiss to her cesarean scar. She drew in a sharp breath and exhaled shakily. He lingered for a moment and then continued back up her body. 

Wordlessly they made their way onto the bed. She settled against the pillows and he climbed over top of her, his body sliding between her open thighs. He dipped his head, sucking a hard dusky pink nipple into his mouth. Her hands threaded through his thick hair as he continued to tease her with the flat of his tongue. 

Hillary arched against him seeking out friction. His large hand covered her hip, holding her down. “Bill.” 

He raised his head to look up at her. “All in good time.” His mouth latched on to the opposite nipple, sucking the hardened peak into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and then he grazed it with his teeth. 

“I can’t wait.” she whimpered. She was wet, unbelievable so, the ache between her thighs only growing with each tease of his mouth. 

Soft kisses were placed against the swell of her breasts and then to her clavicle. He tongued his way up her neck, up to her ear. “Tell me what you want.” His breath was hot against her, and his thick cock resting against her did nothing to abate her desire for him. 

“You.” she breathed out. “I want you.”

“I want you, too, baby.”

Her hips arched against him, seeking the warmth and the fullness of his cock. Her wetness rubbed audibly against him. 

“Oh, Christ.” he moaned. “You’re drenched.”

“Let’s do something about that.”

Bill shifted his hips forward and Hillary arched toward him. He was completely sheathed in her warm wet body, paralyzed from pleasure. Her body contracted around his, pulling his throbbing cock as deep inside her as possible. Being filled and stretched by him was all consuming, it took her breath. 

“Hillary.” he breathed out, closing his eyes. The feelings stirring inside of him threatened to consume him. 

“Look at me, baby.” her hands cupped his face. “I want to see you.”

His eyes opened and he looked down into her face. She was stunningly beautiful situated there beneath him. Long blonde hair fanned out, her thighs cradling him, her body wrapped deliciously around his, her eyes burning into his. It was all too much for him and his tears fell silently down his face. 

Hillary smiled softly, reaching up to wipe them away with her fingertips. “I’ve got you.” she whispered. “I love you.” 

“I need you.”

“You have me.” her hips rocked slightly under him. “All of me.”

Bill slowly began to move within her. Long slow deep strokes that allowed him to reacquaint himself with her body. Her hips rose to meet every thrust. The gentle rocking motion they fell into was pure bliss. Slow and sensuous. Taking their time to relearn each other’s bodies. 

“I’ve missed this so much.” she told him, her hands running up and down his broad chest. “You feel so good inside me.”

“You’re amazing.” he groaned. “This is amazing.”

“So handsome.” she told him. “And incredibly sexy.”

The feeling of her wrapped tightly around him was divine. His body pushing into hers again and again and hers excepting him so fully was pure heaven. He was convinced that nothing in the world had ever felt so good. And the soft moans poured from her lips were full of passion and adoration. 

“God, you feel incredible.” her hands slid up and down his back, encouraging him. “I don’t want this to ever stop.”

His hips swirled, hitting that sweet little spot that made her knees go weak and her breath catch in her throat. A smile pulled at his lips. “You still like that?”

“Yes.” she managed. “No one has ever touched me like you.”

“And no one ever will.” His thrusts were languid and liquid smooth. Her hips pushed against his seeking out friction on her swollen clit. The whimpers that escaped her swollen lips were sultry and sexy and he fought the urge to speed his thrusts. 

Hillary sensed his need. “It’s okay.” she assured him. “I need more too.”

“Oh, thank God.” His thrusts became harder and a bit faster causing Hillary to grab as his ass to aid his movements. She arched beneath him, moaning deliciously and he could barely stand it. 

His fingers threaded through hers and he pinned them slightly above her head, stretching his body out over his. Ever thrust of his hips had her rocking up to meet him. He was slipping deeper inside of her and he knew she was nearing the edge. 

“I love you.” he whispered. “So very much.”

“Oh, Bill.” she moaned softly. “I love you, too.”

“Good, baby?”

“Oh, my God!” she whispered. “I’m so close.”

He lowered his mouth against hers, their lips intertwining their tongues brushing together as their movements grew unsteady. Her back bowed under him, her hips arching up to his. The could feel her tightening around him. 

“Hillary.” he managed. “I can’t hold on much longer. It’s too much.”

She writhed beneath him, it was all too much for her. The in-sync movements, his eyes gazing lovingly down into hers. Her thighs squeezed at his sides and her hips rolled and stilled. Her orgasm washed over her slowly, ebbing and flowing as he continued to gently rock into her. 

Her orgasm triggered his and he released into her hotly, feeling himself jerk inside of her as spurt after spurt filled her awaiting body. He collapsed against her, completely spent. She gently stroked his hair as he tried to catch his breath. 

It was all too much. A strangled sob escaped her lips. And Bill immediately pulled up to look at her. Tears streamed down out of the corners of her eyes and into her hair.

“Oh, baby.” he whispered softly. “It’s okay.” he wiped at her tears, but she only seemed to cry more. Inwardly he panicked. Doubt flooded him. Was she regretting him? Them? He started to move off her to give her space, but she held him tighter to her.

“No.” she whispered. “Please just hold me.”

He looked down into her memorizing eyes, into her beautiful face. “Was it too soon?” he asked. “I’m sorry, Hillary. We should have waited.”

“It wasn’t too soon, Bill.” All her words were jumbled in her head. She was tripping over them trying to express to him how she felt. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “It was perfect. You were perfect. I just didn’t expect to feel like this.”

“Like what?”

“Complete.”

Bill couldn’t help but smile. “Not such a bad feeling.”

“No.” she agreed. “Not at all. Just a little unexpected.”

“Tell me what to do.” he said. “Tell me what you need.”

Hillary pulled him down to her, her arms wrapping around his neck as their mouths met once again. They kissed long and slow and passionately. 

“Better?” he asked, easing back. 

“Yes.” she replied. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t ever be sorry.” he told her. “I want us to be open and honest with each other. Even if it hurts at times.”

“I want that too.”

Bill rolled over onto his back taking her with him. “Tired?”

“Not really.” she snuggled down into him. “I think I just want to lay here with you for a while.”

Bill pressed a kiss to her temple. “We have the rest of the night.”

 

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

The Same Old Thing

 

Bill was determined to let his promise to ravish her not go unfulfilled. The first time they had taken things nice and slow, reacquainting themselves. He had different ideas for the times that he knew would follow. His need for her burned, intensified after making love to her, and he knew she felt the same way.

He stood at the side of the bed, slowly running his hand up and down his hardened cock. “Come over here.”

Hillary smirked. “You come and get me.”

His strong hands tugged her hips to the end of the bed. Her thighs immediately fell open for him and he groaned his appreciation. “Perfection.” Using his index finger, he traced over the soft folds of her sex, dragging slippery wetness up to her hardened clit. “Already so wet for me.”

“Always.” The slow circles he rubbed against her made her breath catch in her throat. “It’s not nice to tease, William.”

“Consider it a prelude.” His finger slipped back down her sex, swirling around her swollen entrance. Her hips bucked forward under his touch and he indulged her by sinking an elegant finger inside her wet heat. 

“Bill!”

“Yes, baby?”

“More.” she pushed her hips toward him. “I need more.”

He pulled back and sunk two fingers inside of her. Slowly sliding them in and out a few times before turning his wrist and curling his fingers upwards to hit her g-spot. “Better?”

“Oh…oh my God.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Yes!” her hips rose to meet his thrusts. 

Bill licked his lips as he watched her writhe beneath his touch. Suddenly he had the overwhelming desire to have her above him. The thought only made his cock throb even harder. Precum oozed generously from the tip. His opposite hand stroked up and down his length, her whimpers making his grip grow tighter. And finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He abruptly pulled back from her.

“Bill?!”

“Come here.” he told her climbing on the bed and settling against the pillows. She crawled toward him, up over him. His hands went to her hips. “Up here at my mouth, baby.”

Oh, how she ached for him. Hillary moved up his body, positioning her thighs on either side of his head. His large hands cupped her ass, bringing her closer to him. God, she was incredibly sexy. He licked his lips in anticipation. “You look delicious. I wonder if you taste as good?”

“Mmm.” she moaned, his warm breath sailing over her and setting her on fire. “Maybe you should take a lick and find out.” 

Pink tongue darted out, pushing into her folds and licking the expanse of her wet, glistening sex several times over from her opening all the way up to her clit. Her hands immediately went for the elaborate headboard to steady herself. His slick tongue swirled around her clit before massaging it with the tip. Soft whimpers poured from her open mouth. 

His tongue retreated, coating the inside of his mouth with the taste of her. “Mmm you do taste delicious.” 

“Christ, Bill!” she growled. “No teasing, please. I can’t take it.”

“No worries, baby.” he said, looking up at her. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I want you to make me come.”

“Oh, I will.” he promised. “I won’t stop until you’re coming in my mouth.”

His tongue flicked back and forth over her clit adding a steady amount of pressure as he went. He pulled the hardened bud into his mouth just as he sank two fingers inside her swollen sex. She gasped loudly, her hands tightening on the headboard.

His fingers slid in and out of her slowly as he gently sucked at her. His lips pulling at her clit and then sucking hard. 

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck!”

Both hands gripped either side of her thighs. His tongue swirled around her entrance once, twice, thrice, before delving inside her wet heat. The moan that echoed through the room was primal. He thrust his tongue in and out of her as her hips bucked against him. His hands grabbed her ass, pulling her to his mouth, holding her steady as possible as he devoured her. 

Her thighs were burning, becoming weaker with every stroke of his tongue. “Oh, God, Bill!” she moaned. “I can’t…that’s amazing…fuck…don’t stop!”

His tongue found her clit again, sucking it into his mouth. She whimpered incoherently and when his fingers sank back into her body she screamed out his name. Her hips pushed against the delicious thrusts of his fingers, riding out the sensations he was creating inside of her.

“Oh, God!” she cried out. “Please make me come, Bill!”

He dragged wet fingers back up to her clit, rubbing in circles as he plunged his tongue back inside of her. Her knuckles were white from her death grip on the headboard. She came hot and hard into his awaiting mouth, her velvety walls contracting in decadent waves that left her panting and her heart racing. He continued gently licking her as she came down from her high.

Bill’s hands gripped her hips tightly and maneuvered her onto her back. He settled between her thighs, his hard cock instantly finding her wetness and easily plunging inside of her. He was so completely on edge. She was writhing and moaning beneath him, every thrust of his hips rubbing against her over stimulated clit. 

“Goddamn you feel good.” he rasped. “Tight and hot.”

“Don’t stop!” she encouraged him. “You feel so fucking incredible.”

The movement of his hips was hard and short wanting nothing more than to come deep inside of her. Hillary ran her hands up and down his back, slick with perspiration. Her hips involuntarily rose to meet his, crying out with every single thrust. It was all too much for her and her walls began to contract around him, her back bowed and she cried out in ecstasy. 

“Damn!” he grunted, thrusting harder. “So fucking tight around me, Hillary. I need to come so bad.”

“That’s it, baby.” she panted. “Let go. I want to feel you. I want you to come inside me.”

“Oh, Hillary!” he stilled above her letting her body milk every last hot thick spurt of cum from his body. He collapsed heavily against her, completely exhausted.

“Good?” she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, salt immediately greeting her taste buds.

“Yes.” he breathed into the crook of her neck. “Fucking intense. I love you so much.”

/////

Secret Service opened the door to Hillary’s suite and Adam made his way inside. He was greeted by clothes strung out across the floor. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it before quickly moving away from it as thoughts of the President and the Secretary against the door flooded his mind. “Oh, dear God.” he mumbled. “This is so not good for my psyche.”

He bent down and picked the black dress up off the floor. Stepping over the rest of the clothes he laid the dress on the back of the chair. He made his way over to the table and placed the black briefcase on top. He pulled out the morning briefings and prepared them for his boss. 

The bedroom door opened and Bill came out, pulling the door closed behind him. “Good morning, Adam.”

“Mr. President.” he said, never looking up from his task. 

Bill went over to collect his things off the floor. “Sorry about…”

“Don’t mention it.” he quickly interjected. 

He spotted Hillary’s dress on the chair and he knew that neither one of them had put it there last night. “I completely forgot…”

“Seriously, sir, don’t mention it.” he said. “Like seriously. I cannot take it.”

Bill chuckled. “You’re never going to like me, are you?”

Adam finally looked up from his task. “Never is a long time.”

“Come on, Adam, what can I do to get you on my side?”

He just shook his head. “I’m with her.” he told him. “Team HDR.”

“We’re playing for the same team here.”

Adam looked at him skeptically. “I’m not sure I follow you, sir.”

“Team Hillary.” he clarified. “What did you think I meant?”

“I have no idea.” he shrugged. “Your accent throws me.”

“My accent?”

Adam pulled out another folder from the briefcase. “I know you might not think you have one, but I grew up in Connecticut. You definitely have one.” 

“I think you have one.” 

Hillary opened the bedroom door emerging in a pair of slacks and a pink blouse. “There’s no need to fight, boys.” she teased. “There’s enough room for both of you.”

“Morning Madam Secretary.”

“Good morning, Adam.” she smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well, ma’am.” he replied. “And…you?” he sighed. He really didn’t want the answer to the question. Especially seeing Bill smirk from across the room. “Ma’am?”

A smile tugged at Hillary’s lips. “Let’s try to make this less awkward, okay?” she asked. “We’re all adults here. I slept well.”

He exhaled heavily. “Okay then.” he said. “Onto today’s agenda.”

////

The flight back had been a quiet one. Most of the staff had fallen asleep. And Hillary sat cuddled up to Bill who was reading a book. Adam made his way back to where they were sitting, clearing his throat before he approached. “President Clinton?”

Bill looked up at the young man who was holding a phone in his hand. “Something wrong, Adam?”

“Secretary’s youngest son is on the phone.” he told him. “He said his brother showed up at home with all his stuff.”

He sat up straighter. “Hillary.” he said, gently nudging her. “Wake up, darlin’. Come on, baby.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “Five more minutes, Bill. I’m so tired. You wore me out.”

Adam huffed. “Sir.” he said, handing him the phone. “Wake her up, please.” He walked away knowing he needed to make travel plans to get her home to Chappaqua as soon as they landed.

“Hillary.” he gently shook her. “Ben is on the phone. Come on, wake up.”

She stirred. “What?”

He handed her the phone. “It’s Ben.”

She shifted to sit up and placed the phone next to her ear. “Hi, baby. What’s going on?” 

Benjamin wasn’t quite sure how to tell his mother what was going on. She had always taught him to be open and honest and upfront. Besides there was no use in sugar coating it. So, he just came right out and said it. “Noah’s here, mom.” he told her. “And he’s here with his stuff.”

Hillary sat up straighter, suddenly wide awake. “What?”

Benjamin struggled to unhook his nephew from this car sear without exerting the arm in his sling. “Anna left him.” he said. “He just showed up here with his stuff and his kid.”

“What do you mean she left him?”

“I don’t know all of the details. Just that she’s gone and Noah and Hayden are here.” he lifted the baby into his arms, sandwiching the phone between his shoulder and ear. Fighting the urge to wince in pain. “Can you come home, momma?”

“Yes.” she said, immediately. “Absolutely. I’ll be there as soon as I can, baby. How is he?”

Benjamin looked over at his brother who was laying on the sofa. “Quiet.” he said. “I called Chelsea. I’m not sure what to do with Hayden until she gets here.”

“Just make sure he’s fed and changed.”

He looked down at the baby in his arms who was starting to fuss. “I don’t know, mom, he’s so small. I’m afraid I’ll hurt him.”

“Babies are resilient. You’re not going to hurt him, I promise.” she told him. “Who’s on duty?”

He searched around in the car seat until the found a pacifier. “Andrews and Davis.”

“They’re both fathers, they’ll help you out if you need it until your sister gets there.”

Benjamin held the pacifier in the baby’s mouth until he took it. “She said it was going to be like an hour.”

“You’re going to be fine, Benjamin.” she told him. “Just relax and I’ll be there in a few hours, okay?”

“Okay mom.” he said. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” she hit the end call button and looked over at Bill. “I have to head home to Chappaqua. Anna left Noah. Where’s Adam?”

“I’m sure he’s already making the arrangements.” he told her. “Are you okay?”

Hillary ran her hands through her hair. “I had a feeling something was wrong.” she said. “I just thought it was the stress of a new baby. They’re young. She’s only twenty-two and is still in college. Noah is completing his nursing residency at the hospital. I just thought that once May came everything would slow down and kind of fall into place.”

Bill wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. “I know you’re worried.” he pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’ll be home as soon as possible.”

“What are you going to do?” she asked. 

“I’ll probably stay at Whitehaven tonight if that’s okay with you.” he told her. “I have an afternoon of meetings before I head back to Arkansas tomorrow night.”

“I really don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave either.” he smiled at her. “We’ll see each other next week though, okay?”

Hillary nodded and snuggled back into him. There was nothing she could do until she got home so she closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath, slowly exhaling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” he pressed a kiss against her temple. “So very much.”

tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter had a complete mind of it's own. It got really smutty. Shew.

The Same Old Thing

 

Bill watched her as she tried and failed to get comfortable. Ever since she had spoken to her son on the phone she had been fidgety and anxious. She was absentmindedly fanning through the pages of a book, her concentration almost completely gone. He reached out and covered her hand with his. 

Hillary looked over at him. “Sorry.” she said, sheepishly. “I can’t seem to relax.”

“It’s okay.” he said, softly. “Come with me.”

Bill stood up, never letting go of her hand. He led them down the aisle of mostly sleeping staff and back to her private cabin, sliding the door shut behind them. He threw the lock and turned his attention back to her. 

“I’m not going to tell you that everything is going to be okay.” he closed in the distance between them. “I just want to take your mind off things. Just for a while.”  
Hillary smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

He gently cupped her face in his hands. “I’m going to love you.” His lips lingered over hers, his warm breath sailing over her face. “If you’ll allow me to.”

Mesmerizing blue eyes fell closed as she let him take over for her. “Yes.” it was a breathless plea. “Please, Bill.”

His lips descended onto hers. Slowly kissing her parted lips. Nipping and caressing and finally sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as she melted against him. He could kiss her full lips forever. And he wanted to seduce her slowly, make her feel as good as possible. For as long as possible.

The moment his tongue brushed against hers she became inflamed. Her tongue teased back and her mouth opened wider wanting nothing more than for him to devour her. He obliged her, twisting his hand in thick blonde locks at the back of her head and pulling her closer. His warm smooth tongue tangled with hers before sucking it into his mouth and teasing her. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. His hand trailed down her face, down her neck, his large hand covering the column of her throat and pulling her to him. She moaned into his open mouth. Oh, how she wanted him. 

He lifted her onto her desk, pulling back to take in the sight of her. Face flushed, lips swollen, hair tousled. He licked his lips. “Mmm…fucking perfect.”

She hooked her leg around his thigh. “You do fuck me perfect.”

He closed his eyes, trying to get himself under control. “Hillary, baby.” he breathed out. “You’re making me lose my mind.”

“Touch me.” she whispered and he wasn’t sure if it was a plea or a command.

His hands skimmed down her collarbone, down her chest, stopping to squeeze her breasts. “Like this?” his eyes burned into hers. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she used her leg to pull him closer against her. She wanted him between her thighs. Naked. And buried deep inside of her. Her hips rubbed against him. “Yes.”

His warm hands slid under the hem of her top, pushing it up her body revealing beautiful pale skin and a silky dark purple bra with lacy straps. The blouse was discarded onto her desk and his hands went for her slacks. “Lift.” he commanded. He eased her pants and her panties down her body in one fluid motion. “Much better. You’re gorgeous. And all mine.”

Her thighs were spread apart by his large hand, his fingertips grazed over center. Silky wet and swollen to the touch. “God, baby, don’t tease.” she warned him. “I cannot take it.”

“Neither can I.” he stepped back from her, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. His thick arousal sprung free and he moved back between her thighs. 

“Oh, no!” she admonished. “Get all the way undressed. I want to see all of you, Every single inch.”

The throbbing of his cock told him not to argue with her. He quickly divested himself of his pants and boxer briefs and then deft fingers went for the buttons down his shirt. “Better?”

Hillary licked her lips. He was standing before her entirely nude, his cock swollen and pink in anticipation. She spread her thighs wider. “Come here, love.”

He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk. “Show me where you want me.”

She leaned back, supporting herself on one hand whilst allowing the other one to slide between her open legs. Fingers easily moved through her wet folds and slipped inside tight silky heat. Her breath hitched and she threw her head back emitting a soft moan from deep in her throat. 

“Damn.” he groaned. “…fucking hot.”

Her hips bucked forward into her touch. “Feels so good.” She moaned softly. “Do you know what would feel even better?”

He was completely memorized by her. “What’s that?”

“You.” her fingers continued to slide in and out. “I want to feel you inside me.”

His hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away from her body. He brought her fingers to his mouth and swirled his warm tongue around them, pulling them into his mouth. He sucked ever so lightly before releasing them. “Mmm so good.”

She reached out, wrapping her hand around his cock. “Now, Bill!”

He laughed at her impatience. “Need me deep inside you?”

“Yes, please.” she whimpered. “I’m so wet.”

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, groaning low and soft as he filled her completely. “Oh, God!” 

Her hips pushed against his, meeting his thrusts. “Amazing!”

Bill pulled almost completely out before slowly pushing all the way back inside of her. “You feel amazing around me.” His eyes fell between them watching as her body accepted all of him so perfectly.

She followed his eyes down to where their bodies connected. A thrill always shot through her as she watched them move together. His thick length pushing inside of her tight heat again and again, her body greedily swallowing all he had to offer. She bit down on her bottom lip, whimpering at not only the sight but the sensation as well. 

“More.” she whimpered. “I need more.”

His hands snaked around her back, unhooking her bra and removing it from her body. Both hands covered her full breasts, kneading roughly before pinching hard nipples between his thumb and forefingers. He bent his head sucking a hard, dusky, colored nipple into his mouth. She moaned, arching her back against the delicious torture of his mouth. 

“I want to be on top.”

He released her nipple with a popping sound. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her tight against him. “Wrap your legs around me.” he instructed. He carried her over to the sofa, sitting down with her legs astride him. The position allowed him to slide inside of her deeper and she immediately cried out loudly. 

“Oh, fuck, Bill!”

“Better?” 

“So deep!”

“Mmm.” he moaned. “You love it, I know you do.”

Her hips bucked a little under him, adjusting to the fullness of him at a new angle. “You’re so hard.” she whimpered. “And thick.”

“Only for you, darlin’.” he leaned forward, sucking a peaked nipple into his mouth and then slowly released it. “You’re so warm and wet. Damn you make me want to come.”

“Not just yet, I intend to have my way with you.”

Bill’s hands gripped her hips. “Yeah?”

She lifted up and slowly sunk back down onto him. “Yeah.” she moaned. “You feel really good like this.”

Her tempo increased and she found a decadent rhythm. The rise and fall of her body over his made his hands tighten on her hips. And soon he was guiding her, pulling her down harder and rougher onto his hard cock. 

“Fuck, yes!” he groaned, letting his head fall back against the sofa. He watched as her body greedily swallowed his again and again. He throbbed inside of her as she rode him with wild abandon, deliciously tight and so warm around him. 

“So close!” she whimpered. “I’m so close!”

He lifted his hips to meet hers. “Are you going to come for me?”

“Yes.” she managed, her movements faltering. 

“That’s it, baby.” Strong hands slammed her down onto him. “I want you to come for me. Come all over me.”

“Oh, Bill!” she moaned loudly, over and over again. Each time louder than the last. Her hips pushed tightly against his pelvis, her clit seeking and finding friction. Her body began to spasm around him. Rippling of orgasmic waves crashed into her and carried her over the edge. She collapsed against him breathless, but her hips never ceased movement, she couldn’t stop thrusting against him. He felt way too damn good. 

He pushed inside of her, sliding in even deeper than before. “Damn so wet, baby,” he groaned. “I’m going to come.”

“Oh, Bill, I want you to come.” she whimpered, meeting his thrusts. “Please come inside me.”

His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her down harder into his lap. He thrust up one final time before releasing into her hot and thick, her name echoing from his lips. “Goddamn, baby.” he panted. “That was so fucking hot.”

“Love you.” she breathed out. 

He ran his hands up and down her damp back. “I love you too, Hillary.” he pressed soft kisses against her bare shoulder. “Although I brought you back here to make love to you soft and slow.”

Hillary pulled back to look at him. “Are you complaining?”

“Not in the least.” he laughed. “I’ll take you any way I can get you.”

She snuggled back into him. “If I cuddle with you will that make up for it?”

“Possibly.” he teased. “Are you more relaxed now?”

“I’m just exhausted.” 

He reached for the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. “Sleep, darlin’.” he whispered. “I’ll hold you.”

“You’re a wonderful distraction.”

“I’m here for you baby whatever you need.”

 

tbc…


	17. Chapter 17

The Same Old Thing

Agent Hudson opened the front door of the Chappaqua house for her and followed behind her with her suitcase and briefcase. “Thank you, Hudson.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” he said. “Have a good evening.”

“You too.” she smiled. “Drive safe.”

“Always.”

Hillary made her way further down the entry hall and into the family room where she thought her children would be. She found Benjamin lying on the sofa sound asleep with Hayden laying on his chest. She smiled at the sight. Her baby boy holding her grandson. It made her heart swell. She leaned up against the doorjamb and just watched them. Taking solace in the peaceful moment knowing what awaited her. 

“Hi, mom.” Chelsea hugged her from behind. “How was your flight?”

She turned slightly, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “Uneventful.”

“Those are the best kind in my experience.”

“Mine too.” she replied. “How’s your brother?”

Chelsea leaned up against the opposite side of the jamb, facing her mother. “Mad, hurt, shocked.”

“Where is he?” 

“Out on the patio.” she said. “You want me to stay?”

“No, baby you go on home.” she replied. “Tell Marc hello for me.”

“I will.” she leaned in hugging her tightly. “I’m going to call dad and get all the details on this Billary Reboot.”

Hillary laughed, pushing her daughter’s hair back behind her ear and out of her face. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to give you all the appropriate details.”

Chelsea smiled and arched her eyebrow. “Are there inappropriate details?”

“For you, yes.” she replied. “For us, no.”

“Official yet?”

Hillary smiled. “We’re working on it.”

“I’m happy if you and dad are happy.”

“We are.”

Chelsea smiled. “Then I am, too.” she said. “Call me later and let me know how Noah is?”

“Absolutely.”

////

Hillary kicked off her shoes and shed her blazer before making her way out onto the patio. Noah was laying in the double hammock, looking up at the sky. It was still light out, caught between sundown and moonrise but the stars were becoming apparent. She made her way into the grass and over to the trees. 

“Do you think wishes come true?” he asked her. “You know the whole wishing upon a star thing?”

“I think things take effort, but perhaps we get a little shove from fate.” she said. “Mind if I join you?”

Noah scooted over a bit, allowing her space to climb in next to him. “How was your trip?”

“It was nice.” she replied. “Smoothed things over with the Ambassador.”

“Gates will be happy.”

Hillary sighed. “Oh, I don’t know if Gates is ever happy.” she replied. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Anna bailed.” he said, simply. “She said it was too much too fast and that she couldn’t do it. This is all my fault. I pushed her into marriage. I saw what my parents had and I saw what you and dad had and I thought that Anna and I could have that too. I was wrong, Hillary. So, so, wrong.”

“I don’t think you were wrong, Noah.” she said, softly. “You love Anna, I know that you do. She loves you too. Becoming a mom is hard. It’s this huge responsibility to have another life that depends on you. Add being a fulltime student studying for finals and a new husband in residency and its mass chaos.”

“It’s not just that.” he said. “All of her other friends are single and carefree and she has a husband and a baby at home. She’s not happy. I feel like Hayden and I are tying her down. I don’t want my son raised like that.”

“Where is Anna now?”

“I don’t know.” he sighed. “She packed a bag and said she was going to stay with some friends. I think the best thing to do is just give her some space right now.”

“And what about you?”

“I don’t know.” he said, honestly. “I didn’t know what else to do so I came here.”

“This is your home, Noah.” she said, softly. “It will always be your home and you can stay for as long as you like.”

“Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me, baby.” she told him. “That’s what evil stepmothers are for.”

Noah chuckled. “You’re far from an evil stepmother.”

“I want you to be happy.” she said. “Life is far from perfect and relationships are hard. If you think that you can work things out with Anna, then you owe it to yourself to try. It’s better than looking back on life with what ifs.” 

“Do you regret leaving Bill?”

“No, I don’t.” she said, honestly. “I did what was right for me. Ultimately what was right for Bill. I met your father and I loved him more than I ever thought possible after my divorce. Not to mention the fact that I’ve gained two amazing sons and now a grandson. And I could never regret that.”

“You made dad so happy.” he said, softly. “After mom died I never thought he would be able to move on.”

“I never thought I could move on either.” she admitted. “Your dad and I had something with each other that didn’t think we would ever find again. Our relationship worked because I respected what he and Grace had shared and he respected what Bill and I shared. It didn’t overshadow the way we felt about each other because we loved each other very much.”

“You made it look so easy.” he said. “I foolishly thought Anna and I could have that too.”

Hillary scoffed. “It wasn’t easy.” she told him. “All relationships take a tremendous amount of work. Dad and I certainly had more good days than bad but we still fought. Mostly over stupid things but we worked through them. I think that after graduation and residency perhaps the two of you can take some time just for yourselves.”

“What about Hayden?”

“You seriously have to ask?” she laughed. 

“You’re adjusting this this grandmother thing quite well.”

“It is an amazing experience so far.” she told him. “Just seeing his little face helps melt my stress away.”

“I’m glad you said that because I’m about to ask you for a huge favor.”

“Anything.”

“Is there any way you could watch Hayden next week?” he asked. “It’s my last week and I’ll be done on Wednesday night.”

“I’d be more than happy to.” she said. “I’ll have to take him to D.C though so I want you to tell Anna first.”

“Yeah, absolutely.” he said. “You’re probably going to need some help with him though.”

“I have Adam.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of Bill.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I assume he’s going to a part of our lives now.” he said. “He may as well hit the ground running.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I saw the pictures of the two of you in Paris.” he told her. “You look happy together. And if this is what you want then it’s what I want too.”

Hillary was a little taken aback. “Okay.”

“I mean he and I are going to have to have a little talk.” he teased. “But I’m very much open to the idea as long as you’re happy.”

/////

The phone only rang twice before that sexy drawl flooded across the line. “How’s my girl?”

“Better.” she replied. “Noah and I had a nice long talk.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“Yes. I think he still may be in shock a little though.” she replied. “He’s a smart young man with a very level head on his shoulders. He did ask me for a favor though and It’s one I’m hoping you can help me out with.”

“Anything.”

Hillary smiled. “Oh, I’m so glad you said that, love.”

Bill laughed. “I’m afraid to ask what I’ve committed myself to.”

“I’ve agreed to take Hayden next week and since I have to work during the day I’m going to need a little help.”

“Help?”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I have a rather interesting proposition for you.”

“Proposition?” he questioned. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“I knew you would.”

“Lay it on me.”

“I need you to be my Manny.” she said. “At least until Thursday.”

Bill laughed. “Manny?” 

“Yes, a male nanny.”

“I know what is it.” he said. “I’m just curious as to how much it pays.”

“Oh, I would venture to say incredibly well.”

 

tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

The Same Old Thing

 

Secret Service let Bill into the house. He had arrived a few hours earlier than expected and wasn’t sure she would be there. But he was rather pleased when her senior agent said she had arrived an hour prior. He sat his suitcase down at the bottom of the stairs and made his way down the hallway in search of her.

There was a baby swing set up in the den and a bassinet off to the side but no Hillary in sight. He made his way into the kitchen and noticed that the patio doors were open. When he saw her across the yard his heart swelled. She was walking the length of the flower garden. A vision in oversized sunglasses, cropped pants and a fitted shirt, her feet bare in the lush grass. A sight he had longed for not only the past few days but for years. Completely relaxed and totally elated.

It was though she felt his eyes on her because she turned in his direction, her grandson held upright in her arms as she was no doubt telling him about the different flowers. Her smile was brighter than the sun he was sure of it.

“You’re early.” she said, surprised.

Bill took a few long strides, closing in the space between them. He dropped a soft kiss onto her lips. “So are you.”

“I wanted to coordinate the travel so Hayden would sleep the entire way.”

The baby in her arms was bright eyed and alert, his chubby cheeks and soft blonde hair reminded him of Chelsea. “May I?”

“Yes, of course.”

Bill cradled the baby boy in the crook of his arm. “My goodness you are cute.” he said. “No wonder Aunt Chelsea and Grammy are head over heels for you.”

Hayden cooed up at him. And Hillary felt as though her heart would burst. So many memories of Chelsea came flooding back to her. “He’s so sweet.” she told him, caressing Hayden’s bare foot. “And incredibly cuddly.”

“He smells so good.”

Hillary smiled. “Nothing beats Johnson’s baby lotion.”

“We used to lather poor Chelsea up in that stuff.” he recalled. “Was she ever this small?”

“Smaller.”

“Seems like a lifetime ago.” he said. “Our baby is getting married, Hillary.”

“She is.” she smiled. “And if we’re incredibly lucky we’ll get a few of these from her.”

/////

Hillary cradled her grandson in her arm, touching her fingertip to the end of his nose to get him to smile up at her. His big bright blue eyes made her heart melt. She could not put into words how much happiness he had brought into her life since his birth seven weeks prior. This small unexpected little miracle easing her stress and giving her renewed hope in the future.

“Darlin, you’re going to be late.” Bill filled up her coffee mug. “Adam is already chomping at the bit out there.”

“I don’t care.” she stared down at Hayden. “We could do this all day, couldn’t we little man?” she looked over at Bill. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

He poured some flavored coffee creamer into her mug and gave it a stir. “We’re going to be fine, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.”

“Okay.” she sighed. “It’s just that I don’t want to leave.”

He placed the lid on her mug and sat it down on the island. “I’ll bring him by and we can have lunch together.”

Hillary smiled up at him. “Oh, I’d like that.” she said. “But you bring lunch, okay?”

Bill brushed her hair back over her shoulder and leaned in kissing her lips. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Madam Secretary!” Adam called from the foyer. “If we’re late on a Monday morning the whole week will get off to the wrong start.”

She just shook her head and smiled. “Okay, my other little man is getting antsy.” she pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead and reluctantly handed him over to Bill. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

He cradled Hayden in the crook of his arm and picked up the coffee mug off the counter. “Hillary?” he called out making his way into the foyer. “Forgot something.” He found Adam helping her into her blazer.

“Thank you, love.” she leaned in and kissed him again. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

Adam picked up her briefcase off the bench. “Yeah, see you at lunch, Manny.”

Bill laughed. “Warming up to me, Adam?”

“Mmmhmm.” he said, pulling the door around behind him. “We’re all the way up to cold now.”

“Cold?”

“We were freezing before.” he said. “Now we’re just cold.”

Bill shrugged. “At least there’s progress.”

/////

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Hillary braced herself for impact. Three sets of eyes fell on her before she could even take a step out of the elevator. “It’s like I’m being thrown into the wolf’s den.”

“We could ride back down.” Adam suggested.

“Eventually we would have to come back up.” she placed one foot in front of the other and stepped out. “Good morning.”

Her chief of staff, her speech writer, and her press coordinator all smiled and greeted her. “It’s like stepping into a firing squad.” she turned to look at Adam. “And so early, too.”

“I told you we were going to be late.”

“We’re not late.” Hillary took a deep breath. “Okay, staff meeting.” she said. “Everyone to the conference room.”

Everyone walked in the direction of the conference room except Rachel who was clutching her trusty tablet in her hands. “What is it, Rachel?”

She slowly turned the tablet and began to scroll through various headlines.

_**Romantic Parisian Get Away for Billary** _

_**Sec Rodham Mixes Business with Pleasure** _

_**Eiffel Tower Proposal?** _

Hillary reached for the device. “We didn’t even go to the Eiffel Tower.” she laughed, scrolling through more of the headlines. There were various pictures of them together in Paris. Hillary caught herself smiling at the images before her. She was happy. They were happy. Really and truly happy.

“Staff meeting, ma’am?”

“Yes.” she replied, handing the tablet back.

Everyone was settled in their regular seats when they made it into the conference room. Hillary closed both double doors behind them as Rachel took a seat next to Nick, her policy adviser.

Hillary made her way to the breakfast set up on the bar across the wall in front of her chair. “I thought this would be easier.” she surveyed the display of fruits and muffin and bagels. “What happened to those pastries I liked so much? You know the blueberry ones with the crumbs on the top?”

Adam swiveled his chair. “Ma’am you said easy on the pastries and to incorporate more fruit and whole grains.”

“Hmm.” she sighed, pouring a cup of coffee. “Tomorrow…”

“I’m on it, ma’am.”

Hillary sat down with her coffee. Five sets of eyes were staring back to at her. “Okay, what gives?” Silence fell over the room. “Oh, come on, guys! You were ready to bombard me the moment I stepped off the elevator.”

Cheryl leaned forward. “We’re all a little concerned about your relationship….” she saw Hillary’s eyebrow raise. “For Christ sake, we just need to know what you want us to do.”

“I’m not making a statement.” she said, firmly. “We’re not releasing anything. My personal life is private.”

“But, ma’am.” Rachel interjected. “The public is curious.”

Hillary took a sip from her mug. “The public has eyes.” she replied. “People are going to believe whatever they want anyway.” Her gaze fell over to Jake, her speechwriter. “What’s wrong?”

“If we just address the issue…” Jake started.

“Why?” she asked.

“Just so that we’re all on the same page, ma’am.”

Hillary settled back in her chair. “Do you all have a problem with Bill?”

“What?” he asked. “No, ma’am it’s not that.”

Rachel glanced at him and then back to her boss. “We just need to be in the loop, ma’am.”

She sighed, heavily. “Okay, kids, when two people love each other….”

“Madam Secretary!” Adam interrupted. “Please, please…"

Hillary chuckled. “Look, I don’t know what you all want.” she said. “Would you like me to draw it on the whiteboard or what?”

Adam closed his eyes. “Oh, God!”

“This has been unexpected for both Bill and myself.” she admitted. “Especially given our past. We’re just taking things a day at a time and enjoying it, okay? I don’t want to leap into anything with the public, they’re up my ass anyway and making some sort of public declaration will only make it worse.”

Nick smirked. “Good for you, ma’am.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Cheryl nodded. “Yes, absolutely.” she agreed. “We all want you to be happy. And if President Clinton makes you happy then we’re on board. We just need a little direction on what you want from us.”

“I want you all to relax.” she told them. “Bill’s going to be around, so get used to him, get to know him, he could be a very big asset for you all.”

/////

Hillary looked up to see Bill entering her office pushing Hayden in his stroller. She was immediately on her feet. He was incredibly handsome and watching him with Hayden only made him sexier. “Hello, love.” she made her way over to them. “How was your morning?”

“It went great.” he said, pushing the car seat cover over the stroller so she could see the baby. “He’s a really good baby.” Hayden was sound asleep. “Loves Frank Sinatra by the way.”

Hillary smiled. “Of course he does.” she replied. “How do you think I get him to sleep?”

“Well, I was hoping you weren’t singing to him.” he teased her. “You wouldn’t want to scare the poor boy.”

“Very funny.” she smirked. “What did you bring me for lunch?”

“Greasy burgers and fries.”

Hillary arched a well-defined eyebrow. “Bill!”

“I’m joking, darlin’.” he smiled. “Wraps.”

“But you did get French fries, right?”

“Nope.” he replied. “Even better.”

Her eyes lit up. “Onion rings?”

“Extra crispy.”

“You do love me!”

He tipped her chin up with his fingertips. “You have no idea, darlin’.”

She closed the distance between them and gently kissed his lips. “I think I have a pretty good idea.” she teased. “Although a reminder is always nice.”

“I love you, baby.”

Hillary wiped the lipstick from his mouth. “I love you, too.”

Adam made his way into the office “Oh, God!” he groaned. “The two of you are so mushy and gross.”

“Oh, Adam.” Hillary sighed, grabbing his face with her hand so that his lips puckered. “I love you too, sunshine.” she pecked his lips. “No need for jealousy.”

Bill laughed. “Pink gloss looks good on you, Adam.”

He rolled his eyes. “FML.”

“FML?” he repeated. “What does that mean?”

She laughed softly. “The two of you need to play nice.” she said. “What did you need, Adam?”

“Your lunch is here, where do you want to eat?”

“Here is fine.” she replied. “Please and thank you.”

Adam left the room and Bill turned back to Hillary. “What does FML mean?”

////

Bill watched Hillary from across the room. She was sitting on the sofa, blazer from her pantsuit long gone, her shoes haphazardly on the floor. Hayden was propped up against her bent legs and she was talking to him about some of the Secretaries of State that came before her. Occasionally he would coo like he was giving feedback and it made her almost giggle in response.

“I completely agree, Madeleine was very good.” she said, holding his little hands between her thumbs and forefingers. “Maybe you can be Secretary of State, too.”

“Or President.” Bill interjected, sitting down on the coffee table in front of them. “Of course, he won’t be eligible until….2045.”

“No reason he can’t be both.”

He ran his hand over the baby’s head. “That’s right, aim high little man.”

Hillary smiled at him. “You’re so good with him.” she said. “I knew you would be.”

“I’m glad you asked me to come help.” He watched as tears swelled in her eyes. “What’s wrong, darlin’?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” she shook her head. “I’m just so happy. I never thought it could be like this again, you know?”

Bill leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and then leaned over and kissed the top of Hayden’s head. “I’m happier than I ever thought possible.” he said. “Love you, Hillary.”

Tbc….


	19. Chapter 19

The Same Old Thing

 

Hillary laid across the bed on her stomach her eyes glued to the baby monitor. The image of Bill swaying Hayden to sleep in his arms brought a smile to her face. She picked the monitor up off the nightstand and turned up the volume. He was signing Moon River to him and the baby had fallen fast asleep. As his voice trailed off at the end of the song he placed a kiss against Hayden’s forehead and then gently placed him down in his bassinet. 

Hillary was so caught up in watching the rise and fall of the baby’s chest that she didn’t hear Bill enter the bedroom. “Spying on me, darlin’?”

She reached over and placed the monitor back down on the nightstand. “Just admiring two of my favorite guys.”

He ran his hand up her leg over her ample bottom and gave her a playful smack. “I’m one of your favorite guys?”

“Definitely in the top five.”

“Five?” he crawled up in the bed over top of her, pressing a kiss to her covered spine.

“Yes.” she replied, relishing the warmth of his body against hers. “Noah, Benjamin, Marc, Hayden, and you. In no particular order, of course.”

“Of course.” he pulled the thin strap of her nightgown down and placed a kiss against the bare shoulder. “Tired?”

“Not really.” 

He slid his hand up the silky skin of the back of her thigh, finding her bottom bare beneath her short negligee. “Why Secretary Rodham I do believe you’ve forgotten something.”

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “And what would that be, exactly?”

He caressed her taut skin with his fingertips. “Panties.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I think that might have been on purpose.”

“Yeah?” he arched his eyebrow. 

“Think of it as installment number one.”

Bill laughed. “Out of how many?”

“Well now that all depends on you.” she teased. 

He pulled back and flipped her over so that she was situated beneath him. “How did I ever get so damned lucky?” he looked down at her, hair fanned out on the bed, silk clinging to her curvaceous body, eyes darkened by desire. “My gorgeous goddess. Oh, the things I want to do to you.”

Hillary licked her lips. “Tell me.”

“Firstly, I intend to kiss you senseless.” his mouth hovered above hers. “Until your lips are red and raw and swollen.”

Her lips parted to draw in breath and he seized her mouth, licking and nipping and kissing. His tongue stroked against hers before pulling it into his warm mouth and sucking lightly on the tip. Her arms wrapped around his neck in attempt to pull him closer but he took her hands and laced his fingers through hers, pinning them down on the bed beside her head. His mouth explored hers with great patience, slowly and seductively until she was moaning into their kiss. 

He caught her bottom lip between his and sucked it into his mouth, caressing it with the tip of his smooth tongue before releasing it and repeating the action on the top one as well. And just when she thought he was done he began to devour her all over again. It wasn’t until he felt that his promise was completely fulfilled that he pulled back to look at her. 

“Perfect.” he swept his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. 

She placed a kiss against the pad of his thumb and then licked her tongue over it. He pressed it further into her mouth ad she was rewarded with a groan when she began to suck lightly. He watched her slack jawed and slightly panting. She sat every nerve ending in his entire body on fire. 

“God, you’re so sexy. Incredibly sexy.” 

“Mmm.” she sighed, releasing his thumb from her mouth. “Undress me.”

“With pleasure.”

He moved off the bed and onto his feet, pulling her up with him until she was on her knees on the bed. He brushed her hair back out of her face before using his hand to draw her closer to him. Their mouths met for a series of decadent kisses before he finally pulled away from her, leaving her wanting and breathless. 

Deft hands made their way down her body, over her breasts, down her sides, stopping at the flare of her hips. Fingertips caressed her through fine silk. “I want you.” he whispered. “I want you wrapped around me.”

Hillary pulled him back to her for a searing kiss. One that robbed them of coherent thought and reason. That almost made him forget about his task at hand. He pulled back from her again, mouth open and panting. “Slow, baby.” he instructed. “Nice and slow.”

“I feel like I’m on fire.”

“That’s good.” his hands cupped her bottom, pulling her body closer to his. She was at the perfect height. “I want a slow burn.” His hands dipped lower until he was pushing silk up her body, taking in every inch of her that he exposed. Tops of luscious thighs, wide hips, the dip of her cinched waist, and full breasts with dusky colored nipples already in heard peaks. The garment was tossed to the floor and he licked his lips as his eyes devoured her. 

“Mmm.” he hummed. “Where to start?”

“Don’t be deliberately cruel, William.” 

His fingertips ghosted over her collarbone. “Think of it as incredibly thorough.” he continued a trail down between her breasts, down her abdomen tracing her vertical cesarean scar, and stopping right at her pubic bone. “How about here?”

Her hand covered his, pushing it down between her slightly parted legs and over the heat of her center. “Here.” 

“Here is good.” his fingers slipped through plump lips and down to her entrance, finding her wet and swollen. “Very good.”

She whimpered softly and pressed his fingers deeper. “More.” she told him, pushing her hips toward him until his fingers filled her. “Just like that.”

“Yeah?” he exhaled, his fingers stroked her inner walls divinely. Perfect pressure that left her squirming deliciously against his touch. “Did you miss me, baby?” his warm breath sailed over her face and she visibly shivered. “Did you touch yourself just like this and think of me?”

She moaned out softly, pushing her hips toward him and seeking out more friction. 

“Did you?” he asked, his eyes burning into hers. “Hillary?” his fingers stilled and she pushed against his hand. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” she cried out. 

With his opposite hand, he pushed hers away. “That’s what I like to hear.” he told her. “The image of you, thighs open, back arched, fingers sliding in and out, so fucking sexy.” He turned his wrist up and curled his fingers, the pads pressing hard against her g-spot and making her writhe under his touch. “Do you say my name when you make yourself come?”

“Yes.” she whispered. “Always.”

The licked his thumb on his right hand and then circled it around her swollen clit. Her body clenched around his fingers almost instantly. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly to keep from collapsing. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. He licked all the way up her neck before biting down just below her ear. “That’s it, darlin’.” he encouraged her. “Just like that.” His thumb continued to circle lightly until he felt her start to relax. 

“Mmm…Bill.”

He licked his fingers. “Yes, baby?”

Her eyes met his. “That was incredibly intense.”

“Felt good though, didn’t it?”

“Yes.” she breathed out. “You make me feel so good, Bill.”

His hands cupped her face and he licked over her bottom lip before pushing his tongue against hers. The lingering taste of her between them was sensual and incredibly erotic. He slowly eased back from her. “You taste good.” he licked his lips. “I’ve been craving you, but that wasn’t nearly enough to sate me.” His hands came to her hips. “I want to lick you.”

Hillary gasped and then whimpered softly. “God, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

He slowly eased her back on the bed, blonde hair fanning out around her, a stark contrast against the grey duvet. His fingertips caressed over the top of her left breast. “I make your heart race.” He said, feeling the increased speed below his palm. His thumb circled over her areola. “I make your nipples tight and hard.” he leaned forward and teased over the dusky peak with his tongue before pulling back to look down at her. His hand continued downward. “I make your stomach muscles tight in anticipation.” Fingertips stroked between her parted thighs. “And I make you extremely wet.”

She writhed on the silkiness of the duvet beneath her. “Please, please, please.” It was a chant, a plea really. Her hands twisted the fabric tightly in her fists. “I need you.”

Bill slowly lowered himself to his knees at the end of the bed. His hands grabbed at her upper thighs and pulled her toward the edge. No time was wasted as his mouth immediately went to work. Licking the expanse of her sex before circling her hard clit with his tongue and then trailing it back down, delving into her swollen, sopping, entrance.

Her back bowed and she cried out at his delicious torture. “Oh, God, Bill!” she sobbed. “Feels amazing…fuck."

He gripped her thighs tighter as he thrust his tongue in and out of her silky wetness. Her hands threaded into his hair and she raised her hips to meet his mouth. God, how he loved the taste of her. The feel of her pushing herself harder against him. His slick tongue licked all the way back up to her clit, teasing it with the tip before laving it with the smooth flat of his tongue. 

“Bill…Bill…I…can’t.” she whimpered not being able to put together a sentence. “So good. Close….close.” His tongue moved faster against her clit and his fingers pushed their way inside of her. “No!” she protested. “I want to come in your mouth.”

Not one to disobey an order, especially one so delicious, he licked down her sex and pushed his tongue back inside of her as his fingers began to tease her clit. He pushed his tongue in time with the thrust of her hips against his mouth. Her grip on his hair grew tighter and she cried out, her entire body stilling as she came with a wail of his name. 

He pressed a kiss against her inner thigh. “I love you.” he murmured against her skin. “So much.”

“Come here, baby.” her voice was raspy, almost raw. 

Bill striped his pajamas off and climbed up over top of her. She wrapped her hand around his cock and he thrust into it. “Hillary!” he hissed. “I’m so hard for you.”

“Let’s do something about that.” her legs parted beneath him, cradling him between her thighs. “Make love to me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He held her thigh against his waist and pushed forward into her with one thrust of his hips. Warm silkiness enveloped him snugly and he groaned languidly at the sensation. “Hillary.” he drawled. “Perfect fit.”

Her hips immediately pushed forward seeking him out, pulling him deeper inside her awaiting body. He filled her so fully, stretching her out around him, making them both feel whole. “Mmm.” she moaned. “I love being with you like this.”

“Feel good?”

“Yes.” she breathed out. “You make me feel safe and loved.”

His lips swept hers up into a slow, delicate kiss. “You are loved baby, so very, very much.”

They fell into a pattern of gentle rocking. Taking their time. Wanting to feel every sensation, every emotion. His hand stroked the side of her face. “I love you.” his eyes burnt into her. “I love making love to you like this, soft and slow. Having you under me like this…mmm…so beautiful.”

Her hips pushed against his. “You always make me feel so good.” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly before releasing it. “Just when I think it can’t be any better.”

A wet kiss was placed against the curve of her neck. “Just feel, baby.” his warm breath sailed over her skin, making her shiver. “Feel my body loving yours.”

“Bill.” she breathed out softly. “I love you so much.” her back arched slightly under him, her hard nipples scraping against his chest. Her nails scratched lightly up and down his back. 

“God, I don’t ever want to stop.” he groaned softly. “Being inside of you feels so good. I never want to pull out.”

She writhed beneath him. She was on edge, still extremely sensitive from the previous orgasms he had given her. “Bill…I…it’s too much. I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Oh, darlin’, then don’t.” he said, angling his hips so that he brushed against her clit with every thrust. “I won’t be far behind you, I promise.”

Her breath quickened, her heart raced, her blood rushed as she climbed higher and higher. The crash came quickly and intensely, back bowed, hips arched, as she let the waves carry her over the edge. His name echoed softly off her lips until the ripples ebbed. 

She was flushed and sated beneath him. Panting slightly. And her silky walls were still tugging on his throbbing cock. He could not have held on if he wanted to. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He pushed inside of her one final time and let her body slowly milk every last drop out of him. He collapsed against her and she wrapped her arms around him. 

She pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you, Bill.”

“I love you, too, Hillary.”

Her hands pushed at his shoulder. “But you’ve got to move, baby.” she told him. “Not only am I exhausted but I’m so overstimulated.”

Bill rolled over onto his back. “I didn’t hear any complaints when I was making you come.” he teased. “Besides watching you come is my payment.”

Hillary laughed. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

She reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “I love you, Mr. President.”

He brought their hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss on the back of hers. “I love you, Madam Secretary.”

tbc…


	20. Chapter 20

The Same Old Thing

 

Noah made his way through his mother’s Whitehaven home and to the back patio where he was told he would find Bill and his son. He slid the screen door closed and walked across the yard to the swing. He could hear Bill talking and as he got closer he realized he was reading Hayden a book. Goodnight Moon.

Bill looked up at him and stopped reading. “Noah.”

“No, please continue, President Clinton.” Noah told him. “I hate to interrupt a good story.”

He scooted over on the swing so Noah would have room to sit down. He continued the last few pages of the story and in return was rewarded with a sleeping baby. “I had this book memorized when Chelsea was little.”

“My mom used to read it to me when I was little.” he told him. “At least once a night. It was our bedtime ritual. Hillary is rather fond of reading him anything Beatrix Potter. I think she secretly likes the British accent.”

Bill laughed. “I had forgotten about that.” he smiled. “She’s also really good at the Three Little Pigs.”

“She always makes the pig that built the brick house a girl.” he laughed. “The girl outwitted the boy pigs and the wolf.”

“That’s how she told it to Chelsea too.” he recalled. “How was your flight?”

“Uneventful.” he replied. “Caught a bit of a nap which was helpful.”

“You’re officially done now?”

Noah nodded. “Yeah.” he replied. “Operating Room nurse. They offered me a job and I start on Monday.”

Bill transferred the sleeping baby into his father’s arms. “That’s excellent, congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” he cuddled his son close, letting him lay on his chest. “Feels good to be done, you know? I’m ready for the next step in my life.”

He saw so much of Hillary in the young man enough though they didn’t share any blood. Noah’s heart reflected so much of her. “Hillary is very proud of you.” 

Noah smiled. “I’m proud of her too.” he said. “First woman Senator from New York. Secretary of State. Next stop President.”

“You think so?”

He shrugged. “I think she’s the best person for the job. That is if she wants it.” he told him. “She won over a rebellious teenage boy so I think she can handle leader of the free world.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, I think so too.” he smiled. “But don’t tell her that.”

Noah chuckled. “I think retirement is next on her list.” he said. “She was surprised when Barack asked her to be Secretary of State. We had to practically talk her into it. She wanted to stay in the Senate, thought she could do more there.”

“So far she seems to be doing an excellent job as Secretary.” he told him. “Hillary’s very well respected and seems to be very effective.”

“She enjoys the job. It makes her happy.” he said. “And happiness is the one of the most important things. God knows she deserves it.”

Bill nodded in agreement. “That she does.”

Noah looked pointedly at him. “I’m glad we agree on that.” he said. “I don’t want her hurt.”

He couldn’t help feel like it was a subtle warning being issued to him. And rightfully so. The young man wanted to protect his mother and that was something he understood. “I have nothing but love and respect for Hillary and I…I wouldn’t hurt her like I did in the past.”

Noah nodded. “I believe that people can change if they work for it and want it badly enough.” he told him. “My mom has been even happier these past few weeks and I know it’s because of you. She believes in you, believes that you’ve changed for the better, and I don’t want her to be wrong.”

“I understand your concerns.” he said softly. “They’re valid and well founded. The only way I can prove myself is by my continued words and actions.”

“So far you seem to be doing a good job.” he looked down at Hayden sleeping in his arms. “This little guy give you any trouble?”

Bill smiled. “Not at all.” he replied. “He’s a very good baby. We’ve had a great couple of days. Thanks for letting me help Hillary out with him.”

“I’m just grateful that you were willing to help.” he said. “I figured if you’re going to be around then we should get off on the right footing. No need for bitterness or theatrics. Thanks for taking all the pictures and videos. Helped me not miss him so much.”

“Being a parent is one of the most amazing gifts in the world.” Bill smiled. “And before you know it he’ll be grown and starting a family of his own.”

“Sad Chelsea’s getting married?” 

Bill shrugged. “It’s kind of bittersweet.”

“Hillary cried the whole morning of my wedding.” he told him. “I think she really missed dad being there with her and having to do it alone. It’ll be different with Chelsea though, you’ll be there together.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” he sighed. “I cry a lot easier than your mother.”

Noah laughed. “Let’s go see her.” he suggested. “We’ll take her lunch.”

“I think she would welcome the surprise.”

////  
A barefoot Hillary made her way across her office, blazer gone, blouse untucked, the moment her son came into view. “I thought you weren’t going to be finished until tonight?”

Noah enveloped her into a tight hug. “I finished early.” he said, pulling back. “Offered me a job and everything.”

“Oh, Noah, that’s fantastic.” she smiled. “Did you take it?”

“Are you kidding me?” his smile was wide and bright. “The opportunity to work in dad’s hospital? I almost cried on the spot.”

Hillary looked up at her 6’4” son. Sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a lopsided smile and his father’s cleft chin starring back at her. “That’s amazing, sweetheart.” she inhaled sharply, overcome with emotion. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I did it!” he beamed. “After almost flunking out first semester, I made it.”

Tears filled her eyes. “I knew you could.” she said, softly. “Just had to believe in yourself and study hard. Your dad would be so proud. And your mom too.”

Noah brushed her tears away. “Thank you.” he said. “And thank you for pushing me every step of the way, Evil Stepmother.”

Hillary laughed through her tears. “You’re most welcome.” she reached out and ruffled a hand through his hair. “You need a haircut, son.”

“But I like flipping it.”

“Hey, that’s my move.” 

“I could do a man bun.” he teased. “You know keep it out of my eyes.”

She shook her head. “Or you could just cut it.”

“It’s better than Ben’s Justin Bieber hair all down in his face.”

Hillary sighed. “I’m not arguing with that.”

“Bill’s bringing lunch.” he said. “He ran into Nancy downstairs and they’re gushing over my handsome boy. I couldn’t wait to surprise you so I came on up.”

“Now those are the kind of surprises I like.” she walked toward the sofa. “Have you talked to Anna? I’ve been forwarding everything Bill sends of me Hayden to the both of you.”

“A few texts.” he followed behind her. “I called her this morning before my flight. It was a quick call. She was busy. Apparently.”

She rested her head against the back of the sofa and sighed heavily. “I don’t have a magic fix for this, baby. And I really wish I did.”

“It’ll work out one way or another.” he said, slipping his shoes off. “I just want to relax for the next few days.” he put his feet up on the coffee table. “Spend time with Hayden. Maybe Ben. Chelsea for sure.”

“We’re going to celebrate tonight. Seafood feast in your honor.” she said. “And then we’re going to throw a hell of a party at home in Chappaqua.” she told him. “You need to call your grandparents. All of them.”

Noah sighed. “Nana is so deaf.” he said, referring to Grace’s mom. “I’ll have to tell her in person.”

“Well as long as you tell her.” she replied. “What’s for lunch by the way?”

He shrugged. “I left that to the President.”

////

Noah collapsed onto the sofa. “I don’t think I want to see another piece of shrimp in my life.”

Bill made his way from the dry bar over to the sofa and handing him a tumbler of scotch. “How about another slice of raspberry cheesecake?”

He groaned. “I barely have room for this.” he took a sip and sat it down on the end table. “I had fun though. You make Hillary so happy. I was watching the two of you tonight at dinner. Made me miss my wife even more.”

“Why don’t you call her?” he suggested. “Tell her that you love her and you miss her. She might not say it back but it’s important to say what you feel.”

Noah nodded. “That’s good advice, man.”

“Yeah, well, therapy taught me that.” he said. “Maybe you and Anna could try it.”

“I’m open to just about anything.” he downed the rest of his scotch. “I just want my family back, you know?”

Bill smiled, wistfully. “I do know.” he said. “All too well.”

Silence lingered between them. “Please don’t hurt my mom.” he finally said. “This is a horrible feeling and I don’t want her to ever go through this again.”

“I have no intentions of hurting her. She’s given me an incredible gift letting me back into her life and I will not let her down.” he told him. “Talk to Anna.” he encouraged again. “Tell her how you feel. Any marriage that can be saved should be saved.”

“I’m glad you got help and I’m glad things are working out for you and Hillary.” he told him. “But I’m also kind of thankful that you fucked up because Ben and I wouldn’t have mom if you didn’t.”

“That’s called fate.” he said. “Things work out in our favor some times. Our divorce pushed me to really look at my life, past and present, and help me overcome my demons. It also brought you Hillary. Gave her more children which she always wanted so desperately. All in all, I think things worked out pretty damn good.”

“I used to hate you.” he confessed. “I hated you for everything that you did to her. The pain and the humiliation. I never understood it, you know?”

Bill nodded, choking back his emotions. “I hated me too.” he rasped. “Sometimes I still do. Therapy helped me understand why I did it. It was never about Hillary, it was about me. She had to suffer with me though and I don’t know if that’s something I’ll ever truly forgive myself for.”

“Her capacity for forgiveness is incredible.” he said. “She’s humble and good. And I’m trusting you to keep her happy and make her feel loved and cherished and never doubted.”  
He squeezed Noah’s shoulder. “You have my word, son.”

////

Noah emerged from the hall bath and made his way back down the hallway to where Hillary had set up his old room as a nursery for the baby. He watched as his mother made her way out of the master bedroom and presumably toward a guest room. “Fancy meeting you here, mother.” he tried to hide his smile. “Forget something downstairs?”

Hillary looked up at her son trying not to be a deer caught in headlights. “Um…yeah.” she breathed out. “My glasses.”

“Mmm.” he nodded. “Okay.” 

“Do you need something?” she asked. “Room comfortable?”

Noah laughed softly. “Everything’s great, Hillary.” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks for the impromptu party tonight.”

“You earned it.” 

“Yeah but two Presidents in attendance and the Speaker of the House? I felt like a world leader.” he teased her. “And the Secretary of State of course.”

She chuckled. “Of course.” 

He couldn’t help but smile. The entire situation was comical. He knew exactly where she was going. “Goodnight, Hillary.”

“Goodnight, Noah.”

“Mom?”

“Yes, dear?” she turned back around. 

“President is still downstairs in the den.” he told her. “I wouldn’t want you to waste a trip all the way down the end of the hallway for nothing.”

She arched a well-defined eyebrow. “Okay.”

“I think he was waiting on me to go to bed.” he told her. “You know less awkward than bumping into me in the hallway and all that.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “Goodnight, son.” 

Noah chuckled and opened his bedroom door. “Relax, mom.” he said. “I won’t tell Grandma on you, I promise.”

 

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

The Same Old Thing

 

Perhaps the black dress that Bill had bought her in Paris wasn’t the best selection for the evening. She had chosen it with a smile on her face and a slight flutter between her thighs. It had been seventeen long days without him. Their schedules were not matching up. And the distance was killing her. 

Staying focused on various conversation at the charity gala was becoming increasing difficult. All her thoughts wandered back to Bill. And to Paris. And to the first time they made love. The feel of him moving in her and with her again after years of separation. 

Now she desperately needed a drink. Needed a reprieve from bland celebrities and even blander politicians. She made her way to the bar eyeing her staff as she went to make sure they were on their best behavior. Sometimes alcohol and boredom didn’t mix. 

“Can I get a scotch?” she asked, leaning over the bar. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Bernie Sanders approaching. “And let’s make it a double, Garrett.”

The young man smiled at her. “Right away, Madam Secretary.”

“Secretary Rodham.” he said, loudly. “Or is it Secretary Clinton?”

Hillary smiled, tightly. “Senator Sanders.” God, why was he always yelling? Christ! “How’s your evening?”

“You know me, I can’t handle all these rich celebrities buying their way into politics.”

“Yet here you are.”

Garrett immediately poured the glass a little fuller when he saw the Secretary’s jaw clench. “Ma’am.”

“Thank you, dear.” she winked at him. 

“Not a problem, ma’am.”

She took a long soothing drink of the amber liquid and tried to nonchalantly walk away from the bar, but Sanders seemed to be following her. “Is your wife here?” she asked, politely. 

“No, she’s much too busy with work to waste her time on something as trivial as this.” he told her. “Bill here?”

Another sip. “President Clinton is doing some work in Africa this month.”

“The two of you have gotten cozy.” he said. “It would look better if a Presidential candidate was married.”

“No one said anything about a presidential bid, Bernie.” she said, clutching her glass tighter. “And my personal life is private, thank you.”

“Oh.” he sighed. “I thought that was the reason for the sudden interest. After all your husband has only been dead a year.”

Hillary’s temper flared. Hayden was off limits. He had been a private citizen and she always made sure he remained one. “My husband….”

Suddenly there was a hand on back, gently stroking up and down in the effort to calm her. Because she was about to blow. George had watched the scene unfold from across the room. And he knew that look all too well. “Senator Sanders.” he said. “Can you excuse us? Please.”

Bernie looked between the two of them. “Just making conversation about the future.”

“Yeah.” George sighed. “I’m still going to need you to go away.”

Hillary bit her lip to keep from smiling as Senator Sanders retreated. She turned to George. “I cannot thank you enough.”

“I could see the smoke coming from your ears all the way across the room.” he teased. “Where is lover boy by the way? And don’t lie to me this time, Hils.”

“He’s doing Foundation work.”

George smiled. Goofy and sincere. “I knew it!” he said. “I called it. I told Laura the two of you were fu…”

“Junior!”

“Sorry.” he said, sheepishly. “But you are, aren’t you?”

“We’ve been getting reacquainted, yes.”

“Yeah, I know what that means.” George laughed. “Now you can come to Texas with him to visit.”

“Um…yeah okay.” she said. “Probably not, though.”

“Oh, come on.” he said. “A weekend on the ranch. You would love it. We could go horseback riding. I could take you fishing. Show you how to brand a cow.”

Hillary blinked in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. “Come on, Hils.” he said. “The four of us would have such a good time.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “We’ll see.”

“That’s the spirit.” he reached for the drink in her hand. “Let’s go fuck with the independents some more.” he took a hearty drink before handing it back to her. “It’ll help pass the evening.”

They struck up conversation with several people, moving from group to group. Laughing and telling jokes and confusing the hell out of onlookers. Senator Schumer was in the middle of a story when George pressed his hand into the small of her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Your assistant is smashed.”

“What?” she quickly scanned the room. 

He tipped his head in Adam’s direction. “Over there.”

She followed George’s eyes to the corner. “Oh shit!”

/////

With her arm wrapped around Adam’s waist and George on the other side of him, Hillary carefully made her way up the stairs praying that they would make it to the to

“You know, President Bush, you really are a likable guy.” Adam sighed. “I’m not sure why people dislike you so so so much.” he chuckled a bit. “Oh, that’s right you started a pointless war over weapons of massive destruction that didn’t exist. How could I forget that?”

“Adam!” Hillary admonished. 

“Sorry ma’am.” he replied, sheepishly. “Sorry Mr. President. I really do like you, sir. I think you’re so funny. Funnier than President Clinton. He’s so serious. Well, when he’s not snogging the Secretary.”

George couldn’t help but laugh. “Snogging in the State Department, Hillary?”

“God, Junior, you’re not helping.” she sighed. “Don’t encourage him.”

“Totally!” Adam said. “I walked in on the aftermath of something…not completely sure what. And I don’t really want to know.” he sighed. “However, on the flight back from Paris, they were totally in it. Those cabin walls are so thin.”

Hillary groaned in frustration. “Just stop talking, Adam.”

“Is that a direct order, Madam Secretary?”

“It is!”

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. “Where are we putting chatty Cathy?” George asked. “You should probably keep an eye on him.”

“Ugh, you’re right, as much as I want to lock him in the guest room at the end of the hallway. He can sleep in the master with me.” she told him, guiding them in the direction of her bedroom. “This can’t get any more awkward.” 

“I’d beg to differ, Hils.” George said. “I think you’re in for a long night.”

“Just help me get him into bed, please?” she asked. “Hopefully he’ll pass out.”

“No, no, I don’t want to sleep in here.” Adam protested. “I know what goes on in that bed.” he whispered to George. “Please don’t make me sleep in here President Cowboy.”

George bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “I’m sure they sheets have been changed.”

Hillary whimpered. “Dear God, why me?” she asked herself more than anyone. “I’ll get him undressed, you turn down the bed, Junior.”

Adam smiled brightly. “You guys are so nice.” he said. “I like him.” he told her. “But I love you.”

She slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders. “I love you too, Adam.” she said, pulling the material off his arms. “Not very much right now, but I do.”

“Thank you, Madam Hillary.” he exhaled. “You’re so pretty.” his fingers played with the curls at the end of her hair. “And your hair is so silky. How do you get it like this?”

“Lots of conditioner.” she undid his tie, dropping it on the bed and then started unbuttoning his shirt. “And I rinse it under cold water.”

“Mmm.” he sighed. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“I highly doubt you’ll be remembering anything.” her hands went for his belt. “Thank God!”

George had stripped the decorative pillows off the bed and had it turned down to the fitted sheet. “This is truly a kodak moment.” he said. “Oh, my phone has a camera.”

Hillary glared at him. “Don’t you dare, George!” she warned him. “Stripping down my assistant is all I need in the press.”

He chuckled. “I was just going to send it to Bill.”

“Sit, Adam.” she instructed, pushing him down by his shoulders. “You’ll do no such thing. You send it to Bill and I’ll send it to Laura and then they’ll never let us play together again.”

George roared with laughter. “God, I wish the public could see us together right now.” he told her. “Just because you have political differences doesn’t mean you have to have bitter hatred for one another.”

“You’re asking too much from people.” she said, removing Adam’s shoes and then his pants. “Can you help me get him into bed?”

He came around to the side of the bed. “Okay Adam, in we go.” he said, helping him lift his legs onto the bed.

Adam looked up at him. “Are you going to stay too, President Cowboy?”

“No, son.” he said. “Don’t worry, Madam Hillary will take care of you.”

“God!” she groaned. “I don’t think this night could get any worse.”

Adam reached out for her. “Please don’t leave me.” his hand gripped hers tightly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re fine, Adam.” she tried to assure him. “You just need to sleep, okay?”

He whined a little. “No, stay. Please!” he pulled her down into bed with him until she was sitting haphazardly on the edge. “Don’t go.”

“He really shouldn’t be alone.” George said. “And you might want to get him a trashcan.”

Hillary looked up at him from her current position on the bed. “This is a disaster!

“Good luck, Hils.” he dropped a kiss into blonde hair. “Goodnight.”

“Junior! You cannot leave me like this.” she called after him. “George!”

Adam snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Looks like it’s just us.” he sighed. “Isn’t this nice?”

Hillary sighed heavily, leaning up against the headboard. “Oh, Adam, I hope you don’t remember any of this.” she dropped her hand into his hair, softly brushing it back with her fingers. “You need to sleep.”

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and innocent. “You miss the silver fox, don’t you?”

“Silver fox?” she repeated, with a smile. “And here I thought you didn’t like Bill.”

“Team HDR.” he said, starting to relax. “Always.”

“I appreciate the loyalty.”

“But you love him so much.” he sighed. “You look so good together. It’s almost sickening. Do you think I’ll ever find my silver fox or foxette?”

“Yes, I do.” she smiled, continuing to stroke his hair. “Don’t rush it, the right person will come along.”

“And we’ll live happily ever after like Billary 2.0.”

////

Adam’s eyes fluttered up and he winced at the bright light coming in from the oversized bedroom windows. “Ugh.” he groaned, reaching for another pillow. What he came in contact with though was another body. A warm, curvy, female body. His eyes immediately popped open and he took in the contents of the room. 

“Holy fuck!” he whispered, realizing where he was. The bedroom he had entered at least once a week for the past fifteen months. He slowly turned his head and looked at the sleeping form on her side next to him. Blonde hair fanned out across what he knew was expensive silk sheets.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no!” panic was rising in his voice. He peered under the covers to find himself only in his boxers. “Fuck!”

He’s brain kicked into overdrive. He glanced over at her again. He quickly decided that the best thing to do would be to quickly and calmly get out of bed, find his clothes and get the hell out of there before she woke up. He pushed back the blankets and took a deep breath but as soon as he slid toward the edge of the bed she turned over onto her back, stunning blue eyes open and looking in his direction.

“Fuck!” he swore under his breath. 

“Adam?” her voice was laced with sleep. 

“Uh…Madam Secretary?” he looked around the room, everywhere but into her eyes. “Morning?”

“Oh, God, I think so. I’m so tired.” she squinted at the harsh sunlight. “Can you close the blinds?”

“Um…no?"

“No?” she repeated. “You’re like four steps away. Just pull the string. It’s not really that difficult of a task.”

Adam bit down on his bottom lip. “I..um…I don’t have any clothes on. Just my boxers.”

A devious thought crossed Hillary’s mind. No, it was too cruel. Oh, but she couldn’t seem to resist. “What?” she asked, pulling the comforter closer against herself. “Oh, God, Adam! What have we done?”

His mouth fell open but no sound came out. 

“Adam!”

“I’m sorry.” he said, quickly and high pitched. “I don’t know. I don’t remember what happened. I don’t remember most of last night.”

“Well, that’s flattering.” she huffed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

He closed his eyes and tried to force his memories back to him. “Nothing.” He said, trying to concentrate. “Oh, you undressing me!” he said, proud that he could remember something. “Oh my God! Oh my God!” he was practically hyperventilating. “He’s going to kill me! Please don’t tell him!”

“Who?”

“President Clinton!” he said. “Please, please, please don’t tell him.” he begged. “I’ll do anything as long as you don’t tell him what happened.”'

A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Oh, Adam, you do like Bill.”

“Like him?” he asked. “He’s fucking huge! He’s going to crush me.”

Hillary burst out into laughter at Adam’s uneasiness. The poor young man was so flustered when he was usually so calm and collective. She couldn’t help but take delight in throwing him off his game. 

“What is so funny?” he asked. “He’s going to kill me.”

“Oh, Adam.” she sighed. “He’s not going to kill you.”

“He is!” he practically shrieked. “I’m a dead man.”

Hillary shook her head as another wave of laughter bubbled out of her. “Nothing happened between us.” she managed when her laughter died down. “You slept next to me. It’s not like it’s not happened before.”

Adam arched an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” she replied. “I was helping you into bed and you wouldn’t let me go. You insisted that I stay with you. I thought I was going to have to sleep in my dress.”

He was quiet for several long moments. “And you let me believe that we slept together?” he asked. “That’s so mean, ma’am.”

“It was pretty funny actually.”

“Maybe for you!” he said. “I was over here fearing for my life thinking that Bill Clinton was going to crush me with those giant mitts of his.”

“I’m sorry, Adam.”

He threw the blankets back and climbed out of bed, quickly sauntering to the bathroom and practically slamming the door behind him. 

“Adam!” she called out after him. “I’m sorry!” she got out of the bed and made her way toward the bathroom, picking up her robe out of the chair and sliding it on over her pajamas. “I took it too far and I’m sorry.”

He sat on the edge of the tub. “Apology not accepted.” he breathed out. “Ma’am.”

Hillary leaned up against the bathroom door. “I’m really sorry, Adam. Please don’t be mad at me.” Silence lingered on the other side of the door. “You were in such a panic and I couldn’t resist.”

“That’s not really an apology.”

“But I am sorry.” she said, sincerely. “I didn’t know you were going to freak out so badly.”

He got up and walked over to the vanity, picking up a bottle of lotion. “You led me to believe that President Clinton was going to lead me to my death.” He opened the bottle and inhaled. Sweet lemons filled his senses. 

“He would never do that, Adam.”

He scoffed. “He’s incredibly protective of you, I’m sure he would have crushed my head like it was one of those oversized watermelons they grow down in Hillbillyville Arkansas.”

Hillary couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, open the door, Adam.” she said. “We’ll hug it out.”

“I don’t know if it’s that simple, ma’am.”

“I’ll take you to the spa.”

Silence lingered on for a few moments and then she heard the click of the door unlocking. Adam pulled the door open and stood on the other side, Bill’s robe tied tightly around him. 

“I’m sorry.” she apologized. “That was incredibly insensitive of me. Will you forgive me?”

Adam pressed his lips together in thought. “The spa?” he finally asked. 

She nodded. “A whole afternoon of it.”

He opened his arms, but didn’t move towards her. He wanted her to take the first step. She hugged him and he practically melted against her. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell the silver fox.”

Adam pulled back to look at her. “Silver fox?” he groaned. “Why do you have to use all those cutesy little nicknames? They make my stomach hurt.”

“Oh, I didn’t come up with that nickname.” she told him, patting his chest. “You did.”

“I did what?”

“That’s what you called him.” she said. “Do you remember Junior being here?”

Adam shook his head. “Who the fuck is Junior?”

“George Bush.”

“No.” he replied. “I do not remember that.”

“You kept calling him President Cowboy.” she laughed. “How much of a hangover do you have?”

He shrugged. “Bit of a headache. Not too bad.”

“That’s amazing.” she said. “I would be on the bathroom floor in a ball.”

Adam shrugged. “So the spa, huh?”

////

Bill reclined back in the back of the motorcade. Finally, he was back in D.C and one his way to her. He took his phone out of his breast pocket and quickly found her name, pressing the call button. The moment his name flashed across the screen she grabbed her phone. Everything else could wait. She ached for him. Both physically and emotionally. His call was answered after only two rings. “How’s my girl?”

“Well, now that depends on where you are.”

“I’m about twenty-five minutes out.” he told her. “And I’m in route to the State Department.”

Her smile grew wider if that were possible. “Then I’m absolutely wonderful.”

“Wonderful?” he teased. “So you don’t want to see me?”

“Oh, no, I want to see you.” she replied. “I need to see you.”

Bill sighed. “I missed you, darlin’.” he said. “Can you clear your schedule for me for a bit?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Now you don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?”

Her eyebrow arched. “Surprise?”

“You’ll like it.” he told her. “I promise. Have Adam move some things around. I need your undivided attention when I arrive.”

 

tbc…


	22. Chapter 22

The Same Old Thing

 

There was a slight knock on her open door and Hillary looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway. “Yes, dear?”

“President Clinton, Madam Secretary.” he announced, stepping to the side to allow Bill to enter the office.

“Thank you, Adam.” she smiled, getting up from her chair.

“Not a problem, ma’am.” he reached his hand around and turned the lock on the door. “I’m just going to shut this behind me.”

Bill flashed him a smile. “Good call.”

“Christ!” Adam sighed, pulling the door closed behind him and then quickly popping his head back in. “Think of this as…I don’t know…a government building. And maybe less like a hotel. Or airplane cabin.”

“Absolutely.” he placed his hand firmly against the door and pushed it closed behind Adam. “We are definitely making progress in our relationship.” he said, turning to face her direction.

Hillary leaned up against the front of her desk. “He’s just a little over zealous.”

“He’s protective.” he said. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“Are you just going to stand over there?” she asked. “Or are you going to give me a proper hello?”

Bill made a few long strides over to her until she was in arms reach. He wasted no time in pulling her to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I’ve missed you, darlin’.”

The masculine scent of him washed over him and she practically melted into him. God, how she had missed his arms around her. “I’ve missed you, too.” The feeling of his hands on her after almost three weeks apart sent a rush of lust throughout her body. She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily.

His hands trailed down her body until they came to rest heavily on her hips. “I sense an inner struggle.”

Bright blue eyes found his. “God, you have no idea.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” he licked his lips.

And that was it. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her. His open mouth met hers, her smooth tongue touching against his, causing her to let out the most erotic moan he had ever heard in his life. His fingertips dug into her flesh as he slowly kissed her to the point of breathlessness.

Hillary eased back from him, swollen lipped and slightly panting. “Mmm.”

“Speechless?”

“The moment you walked in the door my thoughts flew.” she confessed. “You’ve got me completely fucked.”

His eyes slid over her, taking in every inch of her. Tousled blonde hair, the slightly exposed neckline from the top two buttons she had undone after she abandoned her suit jacket, the top of the skirt hugging her impossible waistline, the flare of the fabric over her curvaceous hips that stopped just above her knee. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he bit down slightly.

“Not yet.” he finally said. “Skirt’s a nice touch. Tell me, did you wear it just for me?”

Her eyes danced with mischief. “I wore it because I like it.”

His fingertips brushed over the band of fabric sitting at her waist. “You always looked so good in skirts.” he slid his hands back down to her hips. “And even better in evening gowns. So sexy. You have curves most women only dream about having.”

“Damn.” she breathed out. “You say all the right things.”

Bill smiled, pleased with himself. His fingertips stroked at her exposed collarbone, down her chest, his hand parting satin fabric even more. “And these…” his fingertips dipped between the valley of her breasts before brushing his thumb over the swell of her right breast. “Perfection.”

“Please don’t do this to me in the State Department, Bill.” Her words were soft and carried no weight.

“You mean the things you used to do to me in the Oval office?” he asked, lowly, his fingers began to toy with the button of her blouse. “No panties under your skirts? Bent over the resolute desk? Laying on the Presidential seal with your back arched and thighs spread?”

“I certainly wasn’t there alone.” she recalled. “You always left me sticky and sore and incredibly sated. There was something about the feel of the resolute desk against my bare skin that heightened everything. And you loved it. I know you did. You used to come so hard and so fucking much it would run down my thighs as I walked back to the East Wing.”

Bill drew in a deep ragged breath and exhaled heavily as a measure to calm himself. Her words had invoked such vivid memories. “Are you deliberately trying to be cruel?” her button was undone, the blouse parting slightly to reveal a peek of smooth pale flesh

She licked her lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No?”

Her eyes flitted over him, taking in the sight of him after three weeks apart. “I thought we were reminiscing, that’s all.”

His fingers went for the next button down. He pushed it through the fabric quickly, this time revealing the tops of her breasts. “Like hell you did.”

“Mmm.” she breathed out. “What’s the surprise, Bill?”

He instinctively bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes devouring every inch of her that he uncovered. “Hmm?”

Her hand tipped his chin up so that she could regain his attention. “What’s the surprise?”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that.” she replied. “You said I’d like it.”

He reluctantly pulled his hand away from her and opened his suit jacket, pulling a long thin box from the breast pocket. He opened it up and revealed a stunning necklace. A delicate chain that held a tear drop shaped pendant on the end surrounded by diamonds. “It’s a Paraiba Tourmaline.” he said, gingerly taking the necklace in his hand and placing the empty box on her desk. “I immediately thought of you. The way it would bring out your eyes, the way it would look against your skin, the smile it would bring to your beautiful face. And I just couldn’t leave it in the jewelry store.”

“It’s beautiful.” she said, smiling. “You have excellent taste.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“Here, turn around.” he instructed. She gathered her shiny blonde tresses in her hand sweeping them off her neck. He brought the necklace over her head, letting the pendant fall onto her porcelain skin, and then fastening it behind her neck. He sealed it with a featherlight kiss. “Perfect.”

“Thank you.” she let her hair fall back into place. “But you didn’t have to bring me anything.”

“I wanted to.” he said simply, brushing her hair away from her neck and gently pressing his lips against her skin.

Hillary rubbed her fingers over the pendant. “The color of the stone is exquisite.”

His lips parted against her and his silky tongue touched against the warmth of her skin. She sighed at feel of his mouth on her. “I think you’re exquisite.” His breath was hotter still against her and she fought to keep from visibly shivering.

“Bill?”

“Hmm?” he hummed against her skin.

Suddenly the temperature in the room was stifling. She struggled to take a proper breath as his open mouth collided with the soft flushed flesh of her neck. He dragged his lips downward, pushing the silky material of the blouse out of the way as his tongue touched against the curve of her neck, laving the perfect little spot that always shattered her resolve.

“We can’t.” it was almost a moan.

His left hand wrapped around loosely the column of her throat, pulling her flush against him. He sucked at the dip in her neck and then soothed the area with the flat of his tongue. Repeating the process several times over until she was practically panting to suppress a moan. Instead she failed and his name left her lips as a breathless whimper.

Bill tongued his way up to her ear, licking over the shell. “No, don’t fight it.” he whispered. “Enjoy it. Enjoy me.” His left hand kept its hold on her throat whilst his right slid down the front of her blouse, flicking the buttons open with deft fingertips. Admiring every inch of porcelain he uncovered. “So beautiful.”

“We can’t do this.” she repeated, again.

“I’m just taking a peek.” His fingertips brushed against the swell of her breast before sliding inside and swirling around a taut nipple. “Just a little something to get me through the rest of the day.”

Her hips shifted slightly, her bottom unconsciously rubbed against him. He was already deliciously hard. And she let out a slight whimper. “Mmm.” she sighed. “Baby, please…”

“Please, what?” he asked, pressing further into her. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Tell me.”

“I have to…” she exhaled heavily and then drew in a sharp breath. “Work.” There. She finally got the word out.

“I know.” his lips grazed her jawline. “I’ll stop.” his left hand moved from the pale column of her throat to her hip, pulling her tighter against his straining cock.

“Fuuccckk.” she drew out, slowly. “That’s not stopping, Bill.” But she couldn’t help but let her hips move against him.

“Oh, but I like teasing you.” his hand pressed into her lower abdomen and he pushed his pelvis tighter against her ass. “I like seeing you all flushed and worked up.”

Two could play this game. She circled her hips against him. He immediately groaned and she smiled. “Teasing isn’t nice, is it?”

He palmed her breast, her hardened nipple scraping against the center of his hand. He closed his eyes and inhaled her perfumed scent, letting it wash over him, letting it intoxicate him. He was dizzy with desire. Drunk on the very essence of her. “Christ, Hillary.” he breathed out. “I’m so hard.”

“Mmm, I can feel you.”

An open mouth kiss was pressed to the side of her neck. And then another one and another one until they were wet and sloppy and she was softly moaning his name. “Are you wet for me?” he asked, breathing heavily against her ear.

“God, yes.” her hips were moving out of need now. “And swollen. So swollen. The ache is almost unbearable.”

“Just say the words, darlin’.” he coaxed her. “Say them and I’ll make it all better.”

“Oh, God, Bill.” she moaned out lowly.

“That’s it.” he encouraged. “Tell me what you need.”

“We really shouldn’t.”

“I know.” he agreed, never letting go of her. If anything his grip grew even tighter. “We can finish this when you get home this evening.”

Hillary closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “That’s such a long time.”

He squeezed her breast as his hips rocked against her rounded bottom. “We can make it though.” he said. “We just have to show a little restraint, that’s all.”

She let out a soft moan at the feel of him, hard and needy against her. “That’s just the problem.” she pushed back against him. “I have no restraint when it comes to you.”

He groaned lowly into her ear. “Hillary.” he breathed. “You’re driving me insane. I can’t…” his hand abandoned her breast and threaded into her hair, pulling her head back. She gasped in surprise and he used the opportunity to invade her open mouth. His lips and tongue stroking against hers, devouring her.

His hand stroked the thin fabric of her A-Line skirt, gathering more and more of it in his hand until it was bunched up around her hips between them. Fingertips traced the tops of stocking, skimming over the lace before reaching smooth skin. His lips never once left hers. Finally, his fingers came into contact with one of his most favorite things in the world. Wet lace. It was soft and delicate with intricate design spun together to create a barrier from her delicious heat that was swollen and dripping beneath it.

“Bill.” she whimpered against his lips. “We have to stop.”

“We will.” his fingertips rubbed against her covered center. “I just need to touch you. Just for a moment.”

Her hips bucked into his hands. “Oh, God, so good.” she rasped. Long, skilled fingers pulled her panties to the side and were now stroking her, teasing her, sinking inside of her.

“Oh. Bill, I…please.”

The sound of his belt being undone and then a zipper quickly sliding down reverberated in her ears. “I know, baby.” he leaned forward against her, forcing her body to bend slightly, her hands pressed flat against the oversized desk and his right hand covered hers. “I’m going to take care of you.”

His cock throbbed, head almost purple in anticipation, clear slick beads of moisture dripping from the tip. “So fucking hard for you.” his hand squeezed the base of his arousal, trying to calm himself and soothe some of the unbearable ache the sight of her before him presented. She was glistening wet and deliciously swollen, tight walls practically begging him to enter her.

Hillary pushed her hips back, her slick center coming into contact with his thick length. She whimpered softly. She needed him, God did she need him. He was so warm against her. So hard. And she had been deprived of him far too long. “Fuuccckkk.” she whined. “Me.”

He coated the head of his cock in her abundant wetness, groaning at the erotic sensation. With the slight push of his hips he watched as his entire length disappeared inside of her. He was impossibly deep and his cock was throbbing and swelling even more surrounded by her tight, wet, heat. “….fucking good, Hillary.”

She couldn’t even form a coherent thought. She pushed back against him out of need and was rewarded when he slowly started to pull back only to quickly push back inside of her. Her inner muscles started to flutter around him. She pushed back tighter against him, his balls ,already tight and heavy, rubbed against her swollen clit. “Bill, I…I…”

His large hand gripped her hip and he gave another short deliberate stroke. “Yes, baby?” he bit down on his bottom lip as he started a slow decadent rhythm.

“….going to come.” She tried and failed to fight it. Her eyes slammed shut and blinding whiteness enveloped her. Slick walls gripped him tightly and began to ripple over his cock like crashing waves. Quiet little whimpers began to pour from her lips building and building until his name escaped her mouth in a loud sob.

“God, you feel amazing.” It was all too much for him. She was clenching around him, her walls pulling his throbbing cock in deeper until he had no choice but to give in. “Oh, baby.” he grunted. “You’re making me come.” His thick, hot, come rushed out of him in spurts, filling her awaiting body.

“Oh, Bill.” she moaned. “So hot.”

He collapsed against her, pressing her down onto the desk. “Intense.” He panted into her ear as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her pliant body. Warm sticky liquid spread between them making every sensation heighten. “You came so hard. I couldn’t hold it back.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” she said. “I needed that so badly.”

Bill pressed a kiss against her cheek as he struggled to catch his breath. “I noticed.” he replied. “When you get home I’m going to make love to you all evening. Soft and slow. Make up for lost time.”

“I love the sound of that.”

He pulled back, standing up. “I love having you under me. I like to look into your eyes as I’m making love to you.” he reached for some tissues as he slowly eased their sensitive bodies apart. “We’re a mess.”

She whimpered slightly when they were finally parted. “God, that was a lot.”

He wiped gently at her inner thighs. “That was mostly you, baby.” he tossed the tissues in the trashcan and then lowered her skirt back down. “But damn it was worth it.”

Hillary turned around to face him, buttoning up her blouse. “I almost think it made things worse.” she smiled. “It’s all I’m going to be able to think about for the rest of the day.”

Bill began to situate his clothing. “Just a few more hours.” he said, buckling his belt. “Then you’re all mine.”

She smoothed down his shirt. “All yours?” she teased. “Something tells me we’re in for a very long evening.”

“You love the idea, admit it.”

“Mmm.” she sighed. “I love you.”

He softly kissed her lips. “Yes, I can tell.”

“You can?”

“You practically came the moment I entered you.”

“You weren’t all that far behind, love.”

Bill smiled. “I can’t help it.” he said. “You drive me wild.”

 

tbc…


	23. Chapter 23

The Same Old Thing

 

Adam looked up the moment Bill came strutting out of Hillary’s office. He didn’t have to guess what had just transpired. It was written all over the Former President’s face. He sighed and looked back to his computer screen, pretending to be as busy as possible. 

Bill stopped at the corner of Adam’s desk causing the young man to take a deep and steadying breath. “What can I do for you…” he asked, looking up. “…President Clinton?”

“Nothing really.” he shrugged. “Just wanted to know how things were going. I was away for almost three weeks.”

Adam scoffed. “What and you think absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

“You can admit you missed me on Monday mornings.” 

“Never.”

“Hmm.” Bill sighed. “How did the charity event go?”

“Charity event?” his voice suddenly higher pitched. 

“Yes, the one this past weekend.” he replied, placing a firm hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Did something happen I should know about, Adam?”

The President’s hand was heavy on his shoulder, almost as though he was holding him down. “No, sir!” he replied, quickly. “Business as usual.”

Bill nodded. “That’s good to hear, son.” his hand slid down and he patted his back. “Very good to hear.” 

Silence lingered between them. Finally, Adam broke it. “She told you, didn’t she?”

“Of course she did.” he smiled. “But hey you got a spa day out of it. Win for everyone.”

“FML.”

“I know what that means now.” he said, matter of fact. “Hillary explained it to me.”

“BFD.” he quipped. 

“Well I think It is a big fucking deal.” he replied. “I had my assistant brief me on all those acronym things on the plane.”

Adam’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Well played Mr. President.”

/////

The front door of her home was shut soundly behind her. Agents securely on the other side. She sat her briefcase down by the entry table and slipped off her sunglasses, placing them in the small drawer. The last few hours of her day seemed to drag on. After Bill left her focus was completely shattered. 

“William?” she called out, slipping her heels off. “Where are you, darling?” she stripped her blazer off and tossed it onto the bench behind her. 

“You’re home early.” he called out, making his way from the back of the house. “You didn’t have to cut your day short for me.”

She scoffed. “Are you kidding me?” she asked. “Do you honestly think I got anything accomplished after two o’clock?”

Bill leaned up against the banister. A smug smile plastered across his face. “You seemed completely relaxed when I left.”

“Oh, fuck you.” she replied, closing in the distance between them. “You purposely got me all worked up and then left.”

“Purposely?” his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her toward him. “I sated you, baby. You should have been incredibly relaxed. More relaxed than you’ve been in weeks.”

Hillary shook her head. “You made it worse.”

“That wasn’t my intention, darlin’.” his ocean blue eyes danced with mischief. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

“By stoking the fire?”

“I’m sorry.” he gently cradled her face in his hands. “How can I make it up to you?”

She reached out for his loosened tie, playing with the fine silk between her fingers. “You can take me upstairs.”

“Yeah?” he swept his thumb across her bottom lip. God how he loved the innocent act. “And then what?”

“Undress me.”

Mmmhmm.” he hummed. “And then what?”

“I guess it’s up to you from there.”

“Oh, no.” he admonished. “The last time I got the blame for making it worse.”

“But you did, Bill.” she replied. “I’m still so swollen. I had to keep distracting myself to ignore the throbbing.”

He bit down on his bottom lip. Holy fuck. “Sounds like we need to take care of that.” his hand dipped down over her ample bottom, pulling her closer to him. 

“Please.”

“Tell me what you need.”

She tugged at his tie. “You.”

“What do you need me to do?” he asked. “I want to make you feel good. Is that what you want? Take away the throbbing and leave you with an aching soreness between your thighs?”

Her breathing faltered. The heaviness between her thighs increased. “God, yes.” she exhaled. “I want you to touch me. Make me yours.”

“You are mine.” he said, lowly. “Do you need a reminder?” his voice literally dripped sex. “Whet your appetite a little?”

“It’s plenty wet.” she undid the knot in his tie. “You need to stop fucking around and take me upstairs.”

He watched her intently. “Yeah?” he teased. “Why is that?”

“Because I need you.” she replied. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Mmm I rather like the sound of that.”

Hillary stepped back from him and started undoing the buttons down her silk blouse. “You’re going to end up doing the begging if you’re not careful, Mr. President.” Button by button porcelain skin was revealed until she was shrugging expensive material off her shoulders and letting it hit the floor. 

“Christ, Hillary!” his eyes traveled over her. “There’s like half a dozen agents on the other side of that door.”

“That’s never stopped us before, has it?” she reached for the zipper on her hip. And soon the skirt was a black mass at her ankles. Charcoal colored satin and lace was a stark contrast to her pale skin. She practically illuminated before him. 

Bill took a ragged breath. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

Her hand reached up, gently cupping his cheek. “I do.” her voice was silky and sultry. She let her hand fall lazily down his chest stopping to rest at his belt, hovering just above his arousal. “Not so fun, is it? All this teasing?”

His fingers wrapped tightly around a delicate wrist, pulling it down to cover his clothed arousal. “No more teasing.”

Her open palm slid over him. “Good boy.” she praised him. “Now come on, take me to bed.”

“As you wish, Madam Secretary.” 

/////

Hillary grabbed either side of his tie and used it to pull him down to her. Her warm mouth captured his bottom lip, caressing it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth and then grazing her teeth over it as she pulled away.

“I missed you.” her lips meeting his for another delicious kiss. “I never thought I would get out of that office.”

“I’ll make all your suffering worth it, darlin’.” he said, pulling his tie off his neck. “Lie down on the bed and give me your hands.”

Hillary arched a well-defined eyebrow, a smirk pulling at her lips. “Why?”

He grabbed her hands and walked backward, pulling her with him. “On the bed, Madam Secretary..” he lightly smacked her bottom. 

She yelped. “Yes, sir, Mr. President.”

He watched as she climbed up on the bed, lying down across it. He stood at the foot of the bed and reached for her hands. He wrapped his tie around her left wrist and then the right before bringing them to the corner bed post and tying her hands above her head. 

Her laying there, bright blue eyes looking up at him in anticipation, stole his breath. She was one of the most powerful women in the world. And she was all his. Wrists bound above her head, blonde hair splayed out across the bed, delicious curves on full display just for him. Only him. 

“Mmm.” he licked his lips. “What am I going to do with you?”

The silk wrapped around her wrists sent an erotic thrill through her body. “Touch me.” she rasped. “Please, Bill.”

“Touch you?” he swallowed hard. “Damn darlin’, you are so fucking hot like this.” He licked his lips as she devoured her with his eyes. “I’m not even sure where to start.”

Her eyes were filled with desperate need. Her entire body felt flush. And he was just standing there. Looking down at her. Fully clothed. “Undress.” she said. “Please?”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” he began unbuttoning his shirt, deft hands working quickly to divest him of it entirely. Next to go was his undershirt. It joined his other on the floor. 

Hillary licked her lips as she watched his hands go for his belt. “Mmm.” she hummed. “So sexy.”

“You think so?” he asked, slowly drawing his belt out of the loops in his pants. “I thought you liked me for my mind?”

“Among other things.” she said, watching his every movement. She was positive that he was being deliberately cruel. Torturing her even further with his slow striptease. His pants were undone, easing some of the confines around his swollen cock. “Oh, come on, baby.” she coaxed. “Take them off for me.”

He pushed them down muscular thighs and then stepped out of them. Tight boxer briefs stretched out over his thick hardened length. “Better?” 

“No.” 

“No?” he questioned with a slight smile. “Not what you had in mind?”

“Boxers too, baby.”

Bill hooked his thumbs inside the waistband. His cock was straining against the fabric, visibly twitching with anticipation of being freed. But the need to drive her mad was winning out. “You sure?”

“Yes.” her voice was thick, desire laced. “I want to see you. All of you.”

“You want to see how much I want you?” he pulled them down just a bit, the pressure on his arousal almost unbearable. “How hard you make me?”

The burning between her thighs intensified. He had her on absolute edge and he had yet to touch her. “Yes.” it came out as a throaty whisper. She wasn’t even sure she would be able to find her voice.

He tugged at the fabric and his arousal sprung free. It stood thick and hard and proud in front of him. “So much better.” His hand immediately closed around it, elegant fingers wrapping around his shaft. Oh-so slowly he moved his hand up and down from base to tip groaning low and long. 

Hillary squirmed on the bed, wet panties clinging to her center, as she watched his every movement. The way his hand glided up and down, how dark the head of his cock was, how tight his balls looked already. “Oh, Bill.” Her hips writhed involuntarily, seeking out friction for her aching core. 

He gave a few rougher strokes. “You like that?” his hand slipped down to massage his balls. “It’s all for you.”

“Yes.” she whimpered. “You’re sexy and hot and I want you. I want you inside of me. Please do not make me wait anymore.”

Bill walked around to the side of the bed and climbed up over top of her, nudging porcelain thighs apart with his knee. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” he took in the sight of her spread out before him. She made his breath quicken, his heart race. 

Hillary could barely withstand the tension. She knew that this was a game he came keep up for much longer than she could. What she needed to do was change tactics. “Bill?”

He brushed her hair back away from her face. “Yes, darlin’?”

“I love you.” she said, softly. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Don’t make me wait anymore.” she was almost pouting. “I need you so much.”

Sapphire eyes pulled him in and he could feel himself drowning in them. Drowning in her. Parted lips and a peek of her pink tongue. The elegant column of her throat. The rise and fall of her still confided breasts. The dip of her waist and the ridiculous curve of her hips. Panties clinging to her. Thighs spread apart. All for him. Only for him.

When he brought his eyes back up to hers Hillary silently savored her victory. His hand reached for the tie. “No.” she protested, softly. “Leave me bound.”

“Yeah?”

Compromise was always so important. And being tied up with him above her? Well that wasn’t that much of a compromise at all. “Yeah.”

He pulled up onto his knees in beside of her. Skimming his hand along her hips. “I think we should take these off.” His hands slowly pulled her panties down over her bottom, which she promptly lifted, down her thighs and shapely legs and tossing them to the floor. “Much better. Now, where were we?”

Hillary let her thighs fall apart. “Right about here.” 

He used his fingers to spread her sex apart. “Mmm.” he hummed. “Pretty and pink.” he bit down on his bottom lip. “And very wet.”

The feel of his fingers against her heated flesh was enough to make her breath quicken. “Yes, that’s it.” she encouraged. “Touch me.”

His right hand pulled her inner thigh toward him, spreading her further still. The fingertips of his opposite hand lightly ran up and down her glistening folds. He watched her face, nothing but pure pleasure etched across her beautiful face. “Like this?” His fingers swirled around her entrance, coated in her wetness, and then slowly sunk inside of her until he was knuckles deep. 

“Yes!” it was almost a shriek. “Just like that.”

He started a gentle motion of sliding his fingers in and out of her. “Silky and tight. Mmm. I bet it would feel even better around my cock.” 

“Oh, yes, Bill!” her back arched off the bed as his wet fingertip began to massage her engorged clit. “I need you.”

Two of his fingers plunged back inside of her and she released a low and throaty moan. Lips parted and breasts heaving. “What do you need, baby?”

“You.” she rasped. “I want you inside of me.”

“Deep inside of you?” he asked continued to move his fingers in and out of her. “Fuck you until you come? Is that what you need?”

Hillary struggled against the restraints, silk rubbing against the tender flesh of her pale wrists. “I can’t take anymore.” she whimpered. “I want you inside of me now!”

Bill wanted to protest, he wanted to drag this out, but he couldn’t. His cock was swollen and needy, precum running down his length. He used the hand he had been touching her with and started stroking up and down his arousal. “Is this what you want?” he asked, moving between her parted legs. “I’m so hard for you.”

She licked her lips. Fuck, she wanted so desperately! Her earlier pleas had only seemed to make things worse. She had to have him inside of her. Her entire body ached for him. Hillary thrust her hips toward him and his hands immediately gripped her, sliding her down on his thick cock until he was buried to the hilt.

Her lips made a perfect ‘o’ as she gasped. Silk binds digging further into her skin as she arched her hips to meet him. He could never be deep enough inside of her. Never fill her enough. She would always want more of him. 

“Hillary.” he groaned out. He was on absolute edge. She was wrapped so deliciously around him, so tight and wet, that he didn’t know if he had the willpower to hold on. “Too much.”

Everything in her body was on fire. And for him, only for him. But she needed more, she needed friction. Desperate for completion. “You started this.” Her hips rocked under his. “Finish it.”

Bill took several steadying breaths as he looked down at her stretched out underneath him. She was so beautiful looking up at him. Blue eyes filled with lust, wrists straining against his tie, hips cradling his body. He slowly pulled his body back from hers and then slowly pushed inside again eliciting moans from them both. 

Hillary’s hips followed with every motion of his hips, seeking him out, seeking out the pleasure he gave to her. It was a maddeningly slow pace that they seemed to be drowning in. “Oh my God.” she whimpered.

“So good.” he whispered against her ear. “You feel amazing around me.”

And she was incredibly wet. She could feel it dripping between them, soaking into the comforter. “Keep going.” she encouraged. “You’re so sexy like this.”

He continued the pace for what felt like forever, pressing into her and then pulling back and pushing in again. Drowning himself in her, inside of her body. He kissed sloppily down her neck, her clavicle, teeth nipping the tops of her breasts before his warm smooth tongue soothed her. “You like being tied up?”

“I like being under you.” she shifted her hips. “I know you’re going to make me come so good.”

“Hillary.” he groaned, long and low. “You’re driving me over the edge, darlin’."

“Make me come, Bill.” she pleaded. “Make me come so hard for you.”

Bill stretched out over her, his hips moving faster and harder leaving her body no choice but to move with him. And it felt so damn good. He felt her become slicker around him, tighter. Every thrust of his hips had her moaning incoherently. “That’s it, baby, let go.”

The tie dug further into her reddened wrists as she bowed her back beneath him. Slight flutters around his cock turning into rough waves of pleasure that stole her breath. Everything became blindingly white and incredibly hot as she came around him, bucking her hips uncontrollably. 

“That’s it, don’t stop, you feel so good on me.” he coaxed. “So fucking tight. Don’t stop until it’s all out. You’re so beautiful. So sexy. Keep coming. Come all over me.”

“Bill!” she wailed, collapsing onto the bed, panting for breath.

He could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. How he had made it through her entire orgasm he would never know. He thrust into her a few more times, feeling himself edging closer and closer until finally he couldn’t take it anymore. His hips slammed into hers and he poured himself into her awaiting body. 

He reached over her head, his elegant fingers quickly found the knot of the tie and set her hands free. She immediately stroked up and down his damp back, holding him to her. “Fuck that was hot.” she told him. “You were incredible, baby.”

Bill buried his head in the crook of her neck, warm breath fanning over her. “God, so were you.”

Hillary threaded her hand into his hair and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “I love you.”

“How much?” he asked, pulling up to look at her. 

“Very much.”

“I love you more.” his lips connected briefly with hers. “Shower?”

“In a minute.” she told him. “I just need to lay here for a while.”

Bill moved off her and onto his back. “Did I wear you out?”

“A little.” she smiled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

He reached for her hand. “You better not be.” he brought her wrist up to his mouth, pressing several lingering kisses against the reddened skin. “Hurt?”

“No.” she replied. “I rather enjoyed it.”

Bill smirked. “I guess some things never change.”

 

tbc…


	24. Chapter 24

The Same Old Thing

An echoing cry pulled Hillary out of her sleep. She blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light of the clock on her nightstand. Two forty-seven. She threw back the blankets and climbed out of bed, picking her glasses off the table and slipping them on. 

The cries got louder as she exited the master suite and made her way into the nursery. She switched on the lamp sitting on the dresser just inside the door and made her way toward her wailing grandson. “Shh, it’s okay.” she scooped him up in her arms and gently started swaying him back and forth. “It’s okay, Grandma’s here.”

Her voice took on a soothing sing song pattern as she calmed him down. After changing him and attempting to give him his pacifier she made her way down to the kitchen to warm a bottle. 

Agent Hudson knocked on the door frame of the kitchen softly as to not startle her. “Everything okay, Mrs. Dalton?” he asked over the crying baby. “Here, let me help.” He made his way across the kitchen and she placed the baby in his arms. 

“Thank you.” she said, placing the bottle in the warmer. “I thought Anna was here?”

Hudson gently bounced the baby in his arms. “She left right after midnight, ma’am.”

“She didn’t say where she was going or when she would be back?”

“No.” he replied. 

Hillary looked over at Hayden and then up at Hudson. “Well we can’t hold her prisoner.” she sighed. “If she doesn’t want to be here then maybe it’s best that she goes now. I don’t know how to feel about any of this. I know she’s young and it’s hard for her, but I don’t want her to look back and regret this.”

“You could talk to her.” he suggested. “But the best possible thing you could do right now is to love this little guy. Make him feel safe and secure. As hard as it is everything will work out and fall into place. It always does.”

She nodded, blinking back tears. “My son is hurting.” she said, softly. “And I have no idea what to do. For the first time I can’t fix this for him.”

“That doesn’t mean you’ve failed as a parent.” he told her. “Noah’s a wonderful young man and he’ll be okay.”

Hillary smiled. “Promise?”

“I promise.” he smiled back. “You’re a good mother and your children are a reflection of that.”

“Thank you.” she said, taking the bottle out of the warmer. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would get terrible advice from other agents.”

Hillary laughed, softly. “You’re irreplaceable.”

He carefully placed he baby back in her arms. “That’s what you keep telling me.” he said. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you, Hudson.” 

“Anytime, Mrs. Dalton.”

Hillary placed the bottle in Hayden’s mouth and he immediately took to it. Deep down she knew that Hudson was right. That everything would come together in time it just wouldn’t be an easy road. “Is that better, my little love?” Bright blue eyes stared back up at her, his little chubby hands holding onto hers. “I’m not going to take it from you, I promise.”

After he was fed and burped Hillary took him back upstairs and placed him back down in his crib. The moment she laid him down his eyes popped open. She sighed, heavily. “What am I going to do with you?” she picked him back up and made her way over to the sofa, stretching out with him on her chest. She gently patted his bottom until they both drifted off to sleep. 

/////

“Mom?” Benjamin called out from the doorway of the nursery. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

He made his way over to the sofa. “It’s almost eight o’clock.”

“That’s nice, baby.”

“Mom?” he repeated. “Wake up.”

Hillary blinked her eyes rapidly. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at her son. “What?”

“We’re supposed to have breakfast with Chelsea and Bill at nine o’clock, remember?”

She still wasn’t fully awake. “Yes.” she replied, shifting her sleeping grandson into the crook of her arm. “Text them and tell them there’s been a change of plans. We’ll meet at nine-thirty instead.” 

“Why don’t they just come here?”

Hillary pondered the thought. “That won’t be weird?” she asked. “You don’t mind if Bill comes here?”

Benjamin shrugged. “Weird for who? You?” he asked, dismissing the thought. “It’s fine. I’ll text Chelsea.”

“Okay. Can you take him so I can get up?” she asked. “I need a shower.”

“Sure.” he carefully lifted his nephew into his arms. 

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Where’s your sling?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” she ran her hands over her face. “What kind of answer is that?”

“I took it off.”

Hillary looked up at her son. “If that arm doesn’t heal correctly the Volt stays in the garage. We’ve been over this.”

Benjamin sighed. “Okay, okay, I’ll go look for it.” he relented. “Where’s Anna?”

“She left last night around midnight.” she stood up from the sofa and stretched. “I guess she figured if I was here then she didn’t need to be. I don’t know what’s going on with her.”

He looked down at his nephew who was stirring from his sleep. “How can she just leave him, mom?”

“I don’t know, baby.” she sighed. “But it’s not our place to judge, okay? And please don’t voice your thoughts on this to Noah. This is something he needs to figure out on his own without any interference.”

“Okay.” he agreed. “It’s just not fair to Hayden, you know?”

“I know.” she said, softly. “But he’s got you and me and Chelsea.”

“And Bill.”

Hillary quirked an eyebrow. “Bill?”

“I’m just assuming he’s going to be in our lives from now on.” he replied. “Am I wrong, mom?”

She hesitated. “I’m not sure how to…integrate him into the fold here, Ben.”

“Well you should probably start by having him come here.” he suggested. “This is the best place for all of us to interact. There’s plenty of space and privacy. Even when we go into town you know the press won’t be all over us.”

“It’s not just that, Benjamin.” she confessed. “This is the home I shared with your dad. This is where we raised you.”

“And having Bill here is going to erase all of that?”

“Well, no…it’s just…”

“It’s a house, mom.” he told her. “Walls and floors and ceilings. I’m not saying that it might not be awkward at first, but this cannot be some sort of shrine to the past. We all have to move on and you know that’s what dad would want.”

Hillary blew out a breath. “How did you get so incredibly smart?”

“My dad was a cardiologist and my mom is the Secretary of State.” he smiled. “Did you really expect anything less?”

“No.” she smiled back at him. “Text your sister and tell them we’ll have breakfast delivered.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” he sighed. “I thought you were going to cook.”

“Just for that I will be making dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, I have this thing…”

“Sure you do.” she replied. “Can you change him and then feed him for me, please?”

“Yeah, no problem.” he said. “As long as I don’t have to bathe him we’re good.”

“Do you know what time Noah’s shift is over?”

“Eight, I think.”

“Good, we can all have breakfast together.”

////

Chelsea made her way through her apartment and knocked on the open bedroom door. “Hey, dad?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“There’s been a change of plans.”

“Something wrong at your mothers?”

She shook her head. “No, nothing bad.” she told him. “Anna skipped out last night and mom was up with the baby so she’s running behind. We’re going to pick up breakfast and head to Chappaqua.”

“To the house?”

“Yeah.” she replied. “Is that a problem?”

Bill shrugged. “No.” he said. “I’ve just…I’ve never been there.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Ever?” she questioned. “I mean, mom has lived there…over ten years.”

Bill sat down on the end of the bed. “When something came up at the end of my Presidency she always flew to D.C.” he explained. “I never wanted to invade her life like that. She made a fresh start in New York. She had met Hayden right away and I didn’t want to…I wanted her to be happy.”

“Oh.” she sighed. “I didn’t realize that you had never been, if this is awkward then maybe we can work something else out.”

“No, it’s fine.” he assured her. “I’m just a little surprised, that’s all. We talked about doing things slowly with you kids. I don’t know maybe I’m overthinking it.”

“It’ll be okay, dad.” she smiled her mother’s smile. “Maybe a little awkward at first but It’ll pass.”

Bill nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “This just makes it seem so real, you know?”

“Well it is real, isn’t it?” she asked. “You and mom?”

“Absolutely.” he assured her. “It’s just in some ways it’s like we were never apart and then in other ways it feels like a lifetime has passed. Your mother had this whole other life, this whole other family. I’m not going to lie to you, I’m a little scared.”

“Oh, daddy.” she sighed. “Mom loves you and she wants you to be a part of her life. Wasn’t that the whole reason for coming to New York this weekend? For all of us to be together?”

“It’s just nerves I guess.”

“You were leader of the free world.”

“Yeah, but it’s different with your mom.” he smiled. “She can be intimidating. I think it’s the power suits.”

Chelsea laughed. “We’re going to have a great time, you’ll see.”

“I know, I know.” he lamented, jokingly. “I guess I’ll just have to jump in with both feet.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure mom with catch you if you fall.”

////

Secret Service opened the door allowing both Bill and Chelsea to enter. He watched as his daughter immediately kicked her shoes off and dropped her stuff down om the ornate bench against the entry wall. 

“So, mom has this rule.” she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. “No phones during family meals.” she placed her cell phone in the basket on the small table and then held her hand out to him. “And that means you too.”

Bill took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. “You always were a stickler for rules.”

She placed it in the basket with the others. “Ready?” she asked, turning to face him. 

“As I’m ever going to be.”

“Come on, I’ll hold your hand.” she slipped her hand into his. “The lion’s den is this way.”

Chelsea led them down the hallway, around a corner and into a massive kitchen. Peals of laughter echoing throughout the room. Hillary was telling the recount of her adventure with Adam and George the previous weekend and both boys were practically in tears.

Benjamin flipped his hair out of his face. “I’m totally calling him President Cowboy the next time I see him.”

Hillary reached over and ruffled his hair. “You need a haircut.”

“It’s my signature.” he said, pulling away. “The girls love it.”

“Oh?” she arched an eyebrow. “That’s why you’ve brought so many around, huh?”

Noah laughed. “Burn, man!”

Benjamin shook his head. “You’re not always here, mom.” he said. “I could have girls over all the time and you would never know.”

Hillary laughed, big and infectious. “You think the agents wouldn’t tell me in a heartbeat?” 

“No, we’re cool.”

“Mmmhmm.” she hummed, raising her coffee mug to her lips. “I’m going to let you believe that.”

Noah shook his head. “You know mom knows everything, you’re not going to get one past her. Especially not with the agents who have been with her two decades.”

“I’m still not cutting my hair.” 

“You have college interviews coming up.” she reminded him. “People need to be able to look you in the eye when they talk to you. They can’t do that if you’re whipping your Justin Bieber hair around.”

“My hair is awesome.” 

Noah scoffed. “Not as awesome as mine.” he told him. “Ivan did an amazing job. Look how this lays. Just spikes up by itself.”

“Oh, come on, boys.” she interjected. “We all know I win the hair war.”

“I don’t know, Hillary…” Noah smiled. “Bill’s got some awesome hair.” he made a few steps toward the Former President and extended his hand. “Care to weigh in, sir?”

Bill shook his hand and then clapped him on the back. “Word of advice, Momma is always, always right.” 

Hillary instinctively went to Bill, wrapping herself in his embrace. “Relax.” she whispered as she kissed his cheek. “We don’t bite. Hard.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “Bill, this is my son Benjamin.” she smiled. “I know you’ve met before but it’s been a while.”

Bill extended his hand and was met with a firm handshake. “It’s nice to see you again. I believe the last time we met was in London and you were about…”

“Nine.” Benjamin supplied. “When Chelsea graduated from Oxford. I’ve gotten a little taller since then.”

“Well you were about your mother’s height back then.” he smiled. “Then again that doesn’t take much.”

He laughed. “I’ve been taller than her since the sixth grade.”

“I hear you’ve applied to Georgetown.”

Benjamin nodded. “I may have gotten a little push.” he looked at his mother. “She loves me so much she wants me with her all the time.” he teased. “Even UVA was too far for her.”

Hillary arched her eyebrow. “That wasn’t the reason, Ben.”

“Mmmhmm.” he sighed. “I am visiting the campus in two weeks. Maybe you could tag along. You are alumni after all. That certainly can’t hurt.”

Bill looked at Hillary for guidance and, she gave a him a smile, and then back at the young man standing before him. “Sure, absolutely.” he said. “I’ll put it on my schedule.”

“Thank you.” he replied. “Now I won’t be stuck with mom and Adam.” 

Breakfast went rather leisurely. Bill found that with direction from Hillary and Chelsea that he was brought in to the conversations and by the end of the meal he felt like they had established a good rapport. Especially with Benjamin who asked tons of questions about Georgetown. 

////

Chelsea knocked on the open door of her brother’s room. “Got a minute?”

Noah had showered and was getting ready to lay down. His twelve hour shifts afforded him flexibility for his son, but he was still adjusting to the night shift aspect of it all.   
“Yeah.” he closed the darkening panels. “What’s up, Chels?”

She leaned up against the doorjamb. “Anna bailed last night.”

“What?” he asked. “She was supposed to stay until seven.”

“Hudson told mom that Anna took off around midnight.” she explained. “Mom didn’t know until Hayden woke up at three o’clock this morning.”

“Dammit!” he exhaled. “I thought we had this all worked out.”

“You know mom doesn’t mind.” she told him. “She loves Hayden and she loves having you guys here.”

“Yeah, but it’s not her responsibility.” he plopped down on the edge of the bed. “Anna’s his mother she should be here with him. She should want to be here with him.” he looked up at his sister. “Hillary never said anything.”

Chelsea sat down next to him on the bed. “Do you think it could be Post-Partem?”

“I’ve tried talking to Anna about it, but she keeps shutting me down.” he confessed. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Maybe ask mom to talk to her?” she suggested. “Mother to mother? Maybe she can get through to her.”

Noah nodded. “Yeah I’ll ask mom.” he said. “Thanks for telling me.”

/////

Hillary carefully laid Hayden down in his bassinet that was situated in the corner of the family room. She pulled the soft grey blanket up over him and hit the music button to help drown out the sounds of the busy weekend household.

“He’s out cold.” Bill said, watching her as she stared down at her grandson. “Good job, Grandma.”

She smiled up at him. “It’s amazing what you remember.” she said. “And what you completely forget.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job.” he said. “With everything. Your kids are wonderful. Smart and funny and levelheaded. They all love you so much. And you’re a kick ass Secretary of State. Barack couldn’t have picked a better person for the job.”

“Oh, I do love when you sing my praises.”

“They sing loudly enough on their own.” he drew her into his arms. “I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. And how incredibly humbled I am that you’re letting me be a part of this.” 

“I want you to be a part of this family.” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know that we’ve both been nervous about this, but I think it’s going really well.”

He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. “I think so too.” 

Hillary pulled him down to her and softly kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Benjamin had stumbled upon their exchange. He was completely fine with the idea of them. He was happy that his mom was with Bill, he had encouraged their relationship. But seeing them together? That was more difficult than he thought it was going to be. “Sorry.” he mumbled from the doorway. “I didn’t mean too…I’m just going to go.”

“Ben!” Hillary called out after her son. “Benjamin?” she let go of Bill and started for the door.

Bill grabbed her hand, halting her. “I’ll go.”

“It’s okay.” she assured him. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” 

Hillary nodded in agreement. “Thank you.”

 

tbc…


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little side tracked lately. What Happened is an excellent read. And I'm almost done!

The Same Old Thing

 

Benjamin aggressively dribbled the basketball several times over before finally launching the ball into the air and watching as it sank effortlessly into the net. He watched as it bounced across the pavement and landed in the grass off to the side. He turned and walked toward the garage. He couldn’t drive his car but at least he could sit in it. If nothing else but to think. 

The sound of a ball dribbling pulled his attention back to the driveway. Bill shot the ball and it hit the backboard before swirling around the rim and swooshing through the net.

“Nice shot, man.” Benjamin acknowledged.

“Not as good as yours.” he replied. “I got lucky, it could have spun out. Yours was all net.”

He shrugged. “A basket is a basket.”

Bill nodded, dribbling the ball. “In the grand scheme of things.” he agreed. “The most important part is how you play the game, though.” he bounced the ball toward the young man. 

Benjamin dribbled the ball a few times and then sunk another basket. “Is that what you’re doing with my mom?” he asked. “Playing a game?”

“I love your mom.”

“Yeah, I heard.” he replied, grabbing the falling ball mid-bounce. “I also know how google works.”

Bill nodded. “Not all of it’s true.” he offered up. “But some of it is, a lot more than I would like. I made mistakes. I broke her heart and her trust more than once. It was nothing she did or didn’t do. It was about me and my failings. Unfortunately, she suffered just as much if not worse than I did. I still struggle with that even after all these years.”

“And what happens if you fail again?” he asked. “What happens when the next woman catches your eye?”

“It’s not like that anymore.” he replied. “I got to the root of my issue and I’ve spent the last twelve years continuing to better myself. There’s no way in hell your mother would have given me another chance if she didn’t believe that.”

“Love can be blind.” he scoffed. “Deaf and dumb.”

“It can be, yes.” he agreed. “But I want you to know that I wouldn’t be standing here today, back in her life, if I thought there was even the slightest possibility that I could mess up like that again. I’m not saying we’re not going to fight and have arguments, but as for the cheating? That’s all in the past.”

Benjamin blinked back tears. “You promise?” he asked. “Because when dad died, I didn’t think she was going to be able to get back up. I don’t want to see her like that again.”

He squeezed Benjamin’s shoulder. “I promise.” he said. “Hayden was a good man. He gave your mom things that I couldn’t. Things that I’m grateful for, like you and Noah. She’s an excellent mother and unfortunately, we could never have any more after Chelsea. Raising you boys has meant the world to her.”

“I don’t remember Grace.” he confessed. “Noah does, but I can’t.”

“It’s okay.” he said. “My dad died before I was born. And I get it, I do. Hillary’s the only mother you’ve ever known. You want to protect her. I don’t fault you for that, Ben.”

“I want her to be happy.” he said. “And you make her happy, Bill.”

“Lots of things make her happy.” he replied. “You kids, that grandbaby, being here in Chappaqua. The difference she’s making in the world as Secretary of State. Adam.”

Benjamin laughed and shook his head. “Adam. He’s the perfect completion to her. Anticipates her every move. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“She loves him.” 

“And he worships her.” he said. “She would be completely lost without him though. He’s thoroughly researched every single college I’ve considered applying to.”

“He’s also fiercely protective.” Bill added. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to see all of you rallied around your mom.”

“Well, she is pretty awesome.”

“That she is.” he agreed. “Do you remember being at the White House when you were about 7?”

“Yeah.” he replied. “I was so excited to see the Lincoln bedroom because we had been studying Abraham Lincoln in school. I thought it was so awesome that mom brought me with her that weekend.”

Bill nodded. “The first night you were there you had a bad dream. Hillary and I were sitting by the fire in the family room and she told me that Hayden had proposed to her. I was struggling with it. Then you came in calling out mommy. It was the first time you had ever said it and she was so overwhelmed. That’s when I knew that everything would be okay. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. After that it got easier.”

“And you stayed in therapy?”

“Absolutely.” he replied. “I still have sessions every week. Sometimes in person and sometimes over the phone, but I always have them. I’ve had two relationships since our divorce. The first one lasted about four years and the last one about eighteen months.”

“You haven’t had anymore…issues?”

“No.” he answered honesty. “When your mom and I were getting divorced she told me I had to be a better man for myself first and foremost. And that’s what I’ve done.”  
Benjamin nodded, digesting everything. “I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry about before.”

“Don’t apologize.” he told him. “The idea of being okay with your mom and me together is one thing, seeing it is a completely different thing.”

“It just caught me off guard.”

“I know.” he replied. “Your parents loved each other very much and nothing can take that way. Not even me.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m just sorry you got upset.” he said, honestly. “Maybe this all was too soon.”

“It’s never going to be the right time, Bill.”

“Probably not.” he agreed. “We okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“I’m going to check on your mom.” 

“Hey Bill?”

“Yes?”

He took a few steps toward Bill and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

Bill patted his back. “You’re a good kid.” he said, pulling back. “And for the love of God let’s get you into Georgetown. The separation anxiety will kill your mother otherwise.”

“It is my first choice.” he confessed. “But don’t tell her that.”

/////

The soft sounds of her sniffling gave away her whereabouts. He found in the study off the family room. Hillary was standing at the window, looking out into the backyard. He stood in the doorway watching as she occasionally wiped the tears from her eyes. And for the first time, Bill didn’t know how to approach her. 

Hillary was his girl, undoubtedly, but she had been someone else’s too. Someone who had loved her and cherished her and brought her back to life after he had shattered her heart. He was grateful for the love and the healing that Hayden had provided for her. Knowing that she was happy with her husband got him through some dark days when he hated himself for causing her pain. 

Occasionally he would see pictures of the two of them from some event and his heart would constrict. Both from seeing how happy they were and from the twinges of heartbreak that still lingered from losing her. 

Hillary was still a widow morning her husband. And sometimes Bill forgot that. Sometimes it felt as though they had never been apart. But that was something he needed to work on. It was never his intention to erase Hayden from her life. He was just so caught up in everything the last few months that it slipped to the back of his mind. He didn’t know how to bring it up and she never did. 

She turned to reach for another tissue and when she did saw him standing there. “Bill?”

“Yes?” His eyes met red and puffy ones caused him to swallow thickly. 

“Is Benjamin okay?”

“Yeah, we had…a good talk.” he replied. “He loves you very much.”

Hillary smiled through her tears. “He’s a good boy.” she reached out for him. “Hold me?”

In a few strides, Bill was wrapping her up in his arms. “Are you okay?” he whispered into her hair. 

She rested her head against his chest, inhaling his scent and letting it gently wash over her, calming her. “I hate seeing any of my children hurting. I want to protect them at all costs. I couldn’t imagine my life without them.”

“You’re a good mother, Hillary.” he said, softly. “They know they can always come to you. In their eyes, you’re wonder woman.”

Hillary tilted her head up to look at him. “And in yours?”

“Hillary Rodham.” he replied. “You are a superhero in your own right.”

She laughed softly and settled back against him, relaxing fully. “You all are amazing.” she said. “You make me feel like I’m on top of the world. Even when I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s what we’re here for, baby.”

“Thank you.” she murmured against his chest. “I think you’re pretty amazing too, Mr. President.”

“You know it’s okay to miss Hayden.” he said, gently. “I know that you do.”

“I do.” she whispered. “But I also know that he’s with Grace. And that he would want me to be happy and to move on with my life. You see Grace taught him how to make the little things count and Hayden taught me, so I know he would be okay with us. I know that he would be happy that you and I have gotten a second chance. That we were able to find something good in the wake of something bad.”

Bill pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. “I think that you’re an incredible person.” he said. “Full of light and love. I understood why Hayden fell for you so quickly. Why you fell for him. And I’m so incredibly grateful that you had a good and happy marriage.”

“We did.” she replied. “And now you and I have had the opportunity to start all over again. I have no doubt that we’re going to get it right this time.”

“You have that much confidence in me?” he teased.

“No.” she replied. “I have that much confidence in us.”

////

Hillary and Bill sat on the sofa, Hayden being passed back and forth between them as they watched the older children play a game of Yahtzee sitting around the coffee table. 

Noah rolled the dice. Three Mickey Mouse’s, a Daisy and a Goofy. He looked at the board game and then back at his dice. “Such a difficult decision.”

Chelsea scoffed. “Go with Mickey.” she told him. “You have three.”

“Just go with Mickey, huh?” he replied. “What’s wrong with rooting for the underdog?”

Benjamin reached for the bowl of popcorn, becoming frustrated with the sling held him back. “You have two underdogs, man.” he turned his attention up at his mother sitting on the sofa. “Can I take this off?”

“No, you cannot.” she handed the baby over to Bill. “Doctor’s orders.” she reached for the bowl of popcorn and placed in closer to him. “One more week, baby.”

“Well, it’s going to take that long for Noah to decide which character to pick.”

Noah picked up four dice, leaving a lone Daisy Duck behind. “Winning takes careful strategy, Benjy.”

“Don’t call me that and it’s literally the roll of the dice, man. Don’t over think it.” he said. “And why do we not have adult games, mom?”

“We do, son.” she replied. “But you hate Apples to Apples, playing scrabble with Chelsea isn’t fun for anyone, and Monopoly always ends badly. Disney Yahtzee is the safest bet.”

Chelsea’s mouth opened in mock defense. “Hey!” she protested. “Scrabble is fun!”

Benjamin shook his head. “With you it’s not.”

The clanging of dice in the cup drown out everything else in the room. Noah emptied the dice onto the coffee table and four Daisy Duck’s stared up at him. “Strategy pays off.” he reached over and placed his tile on the board.

Chelsea laughed. “Says the twenty-six year old man playing Mickey Mouse Yahtzee.”

“You’re thirty.” he countered. “And like that would have mattered if you were actually the one winning.”

“Touché, Noah.”

Hillary moved closer to Bill, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked down at a sleeping Hayden in his arms. Nothing in the world had ever felt more right. She had never felt more at peace. She felt like everything had come full circle for her, for them. 

Bill wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You have wonderful kids.” he whispered. “You should be incredibly proud.”

“I am.” she replied, softly. “They’re my entire life.”

Hillary saw Hudson approaching from her peripheral. And from the look on his face she knew that something was wrong. Hudson paused in the doorway and she slipped away off the sofa and quietly followed him out of the room. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Dalton.”

“White House?”

Hudson shook his head. “Your daughter-in-law has had an accident.” he told her. “She’s been taken to New York Presbyterian.”

“Accident?”

“That’s all we were told.”

Hillary nodded, digesting it all. “Get the motorcade ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

tbc…


	26. Chapter 26

The Same Old Thing

 

The ride to the hospital had been longer than usual. And once they arrived the emergency room was abuzz with activity. Noah had a brief moment with Anna before he was bombarded with paperwork. Why that was the most important thing he would never understand. Anna has sustained only minor injuries from the car accident but she was undeniably shook up.

“Can’t it wait?” Noah asked the nurse.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Dalton.” the older woman replied. “You know how this works.”

“It’s okay, Noah.” Hillary told him. “Just go finish up the paperwork and I’ll stay here with Anna.”

He reluctantly agreed. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” his eyes flitted over his wife again. He walked back over to her bed and leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he promised her. “Are you going to be okay?”

Anna nodded tears spilling down her cheeks. “I don’t want to be alone.”

He gently wiped away her tears. “Hillary’s going to stay, okay?” he asked and she nodded. “You’re not going to be alone.”

“Okay.” she said, softly. 

Noah left the room with the nurse and Hillary walked toward her daughter in law. She was young, but laying in the hospital bed she looked so fragile. Younger than twenty-two. “Are you comfortable?” she asked. “Can I get you anything?”

Anna bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. Tears continued to run down her face. “I’m sorry.” she cried. “I’m so sorry.”

Oh, Anna.” she breathed out. “It’s going to be okay.” She gently sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, facing her. “It was an accident. And accidents happen, sweetheart.”

“No.” she sobbed. “Not the accident."

Hillary reached for a tissue on the bedside table and dabbed at the tears on Anna’s face. “Talk to me.” she said, softly. “I’m not going to judge you.”

“I’ve made a mess of everything, Hillary.” she sniffled “I kept making mistakes and then everything started to snowball and now I don’t know how to fix any of it.”

“We all make mistakes, Anna.” she assured her. “It’s okay.”

She shook her head almost violently. “You never walked out on your husband and your baby.”

“Motherhood is hard. Marriage is hard. We all handle things differently.” she told her. “And we all make mistakes. I made them with my kids. I made them in both my marriages. In my career. But our mistakes shouldn’t define us. Acceptance is so important. As is forgiveness.”

“I feel like I’ve failed, Hillary.”

“You haven’t failed.” she gently stroked the young woman’s long, deep brown tresses. “You may have lost your way, as we all do, but you’re not alone. We’re all here for you. That’s what family is for, to lean on, to help out.”

“I’ve been so selfish and I don’t deserve another chance.”

Hillary gently tilted Anna’s chin up. “Look at me.” she said, softly. Green eyes slowly lifted to meet dark blue ones. “The first thing you asked Noah was how Hayden was. You love your son, I know you do.”

“I do.” she rasped. “I’m just so overwhelmed. I feel like I’m drowning. And I don’t know how to stop feeling like this.”

“Have you talked to your ObGyn?” 

Anna shook her head. “I’m not depressed.”

“It sounds like you’re incredibly anxious though.” she said, gently. “I know what it’s like to feel like you have to do everything and do it all perfectly. It’s not attainable. But it’s something that may take a while to work on. There’s absolutely no shame in asking for help, Anna.”

“Okay.” she sniffled. “I just don’t want Noah to think…”

“My son loves you, Anna. Very much.” she assured her. “Just talk to him openly and honestly.”

“I can do that.” she agreed. “Thank you, Hillary.”

“You’re welcome.” she smiled. “Now hopefully you can get released quickly and we can get out of here.”

“That’s right, you hate hospitals.”

Hillary nodded. “I do.” 

Anna relaxed back against the pillows. “Is it okay if I come back to Chappaqua with you and Noah?”

“Absolutely.” she replied. “Chelsea and Bill are there. Marc was on his way over.”

“I’ve never met President Clinton.”

“Well it’s past time you have.” she told her. “And none of that President Clinton stuff, it’s just Bill.”

/////

Noah pulled the chair up next to Anna’s hospital bed. “How are you feeling now?” he asked her. “You have a slight concussion but everything else looks normal."

Anna looked at him but then quickly looked away. “I’m just tired and a little sore.” she replied. “It’s been a long evening.”

“The soreness will probably be worse tomorrow.” he said. “Medication will help with that.”

“Thanks for coming, Noah.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re my wife. I’ll always come for you. Always.” he told her. “No matter what happens between us you’ll always be Hayden’s mother.”

Anna nodded, holding back tears. “I’m sorry, Noah.”

“What are you sorry for, babe?”

“Everything.” she burst into full-fledged tears. “I’ve fucked everything up and I wish I could go back and change all of it.”

Noah climbed into the bed next to her. “It’s okay.” he whispered. “You haven’t fucked anything up that can’t be fixed.”

She curled into him, resting her head on his chest. “I should have never left.” she said. “I should have called and apologized, but my stupid got pride in the way.”

“I think we’re both guilty of that.”

“You’ve been trying really hard, Noah. I’m the one who hasn’t been fair. Not to you and especially not to our baby.” she confessed through tears. “I’m just so overwhelmed and I’m scared. And I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t do everything I wanted to do and I felt like such a failure.”

He held her closer to him. “You’re not a failure.” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We all get scared sometimes. And we all get overwhelmed. None of us are perfect. I know it’s hard to accept but we all have limitations.”

“I just wanted to be the best wife and the mother and the best student.”

He pulled back slightly and tilted her chin up so that he could look at her. “Being the best is bullshit.” he said, firmly. “We do the best we can and that’s all we can do. Sometimes we come up short and sometimes things go great. There is no such thing as perfection.”

“I was talking to your mom and she suggested that maybe I talk to my doctor about how I’m feeling.” she told him. “And I think she’s right I think my anxiety may be getting the best of me.”

“Make an appointment and we’ll go together.” he said. “I know what you’re against medications like that but there are lots of other things that we can try first.”

“Okay.” she said, softly. “I was afraid to say something before. I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t handle it.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that.” he said. “But I’m glad you’ve told me now. We can do this together if you want. I don’t want to push you in any way.”

Anna nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

“I know this is going to take so work on both our parts and that nothing is going to be magically fixed overnight.” he said. “But I love you, Anna, very much.”

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you, too, Noah.”

Hillary smiled from the doorway. Seeing them together warmed her heart and she hoped they could work things out. She knocked softly on the open door. “Ready to go home?”

Noah looked at Anna who nodded. “Absolutely.” he smiled at his mother. “You think we could go through the drive thru and get some ice cream?”

“Sure.” she replied. “But you get to be the one to tell the security detail.”

/////

Hillary curled up on the sofa in her study with her feet tucked under her and reached for the throw behind her. 

“Cold, baby?” Bill asked, entering with a glass of chardonnay.

“A little chilly.” she situated the blanket over her. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“No, the kids are playing a round of Apples to Apples.” he handed her the glass. “So far everyone is behaving.”

“Thank you.” she accepted the glass. “You’re so good to me.”

“You’re welcome.” he replied. “Is this seat taken?”

Hillary smiled up at him. “No.” she pulled back the blanket with her free hand. “Would you care to join me?”

“You’re going to share your blanket?” he asked, sitting down next to her. 

“No, I just didn’t want you to sit on it.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Hillary took a long sip of her wine and then she reached over at sat it on the end table. “Who won the last round of Yahtzee?” 

“I won the last three.” he said, proudly. “Noah is right, there is a strategy.”

“Oh yes, picking out Mickey Mouse characters is a science.”

Bill laughed, softly. “Come here, darlin’.” he pulled her closer to him. “I’ll warm you up.”

Hillary snuggled up against him, pulling the blanket over him as well. “You’re cozy.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss against her temple. “Maybe I should have brought you hot cocoa instead.”

“We got some ice cream on the way home and I’ve had a chill ever since.” she said. “Did Marc get some dinner?”

“Yes, I made sure just like you asked. Twice.”

“Thank you.” she replied. “And thanks for putting the baby down.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” he told her. “You know I enjoy it.”

Hillary leaned up and softly kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.” he smiled. “Noah and Anna seem to be getting along. Do you think they’re going to work things out?”

“I think so. I hope so.” she answered. “I think tonight was a bit of an eyeopener for both of them. Thank God Anna wasn’t hurt, but I think this was the push they needed. They’re young but they’re so in love and we both know how that goes.”

Bill smiled as he thought about their time at Yale. “They just have to fight for what they want.” he said. “Seems like they’re up for the challenge.” 

“Time will tell.” 

“Warm?” he asked.

“Getting there.” she replied, leaning into him. “I think I know what might help though.”

“What’s that?”

Hillary closed the distance between them, her lips softly touching against his. She kissed his bottom lip and then his top before pulling back. “Yeah, this is definitely helping.”

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, yeah.” she leaned in again and started kissing him again. Their lips opening and closing in perfect sync. But when Hillary ran her tongue across his bottom lip, he pulled back from her. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Slow down.”

Hillary arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We should slow down.” he suggested. “Kids are in the next room.”

“Oh, Bill.” she chuckled. “You’re so cute.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” she replied. “You are cute.”

“Hillary.”

“William.” she countered. 

“I don’t want to upset the kids.”

“They’re playing Apples to Apples and no one is yelling and stomping off. It’s fine.” she tried to assure him. “Besides it’s just kissing it’s not like I’m stripping you down.”

“It’s been a stressful evening.”

“Oh, I agree.” she said. “And sitting here on the sofa, kissing you, is helping me relax.”

“I’m just saying let’s keep it rated PG.”

Hillary was amused by the entire thing. “It’s a good thing I love you as much as I do.” she leaned in and stole another quick kiss on the lips. “Otherwise I may be a little offended.”

Bill brushed blonde tresses back away from her face. “Don’t be.”

“You can make it up to me later.”

With his hand on her cheek he guided her mouth toward his, giving her a tender kiss on the lips before slowly pulling back. “I promise I will.”

Hillary smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Chelsea had come into the study to tell her dad that they were getting ready to head back to her place, but was stopped in her tracks. She knew that her parents were back together and she knew that they were happy. But it was the first time she had witnessed any display of affection between them. 

The sound of sniffling led both their eyes across the room. “Chelsea?” Bill said, concern lacing his voice. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Chelsea wiped at her eyes. “It’s just….” she sniffled again. “The two of you…together…that’s all.”

“Come here, baby.” Hillary turned a bit on the sofa and held her arms open. Her daughter was in them in a matter of moments, cradling her head against her mother’s chest. “It’s okay.” she pressed a soft kiss into Chelsea’s hair. 

Bill wrapped his arms around both his girls. “I hope those are happy tears.” he teased. 

Chelsea looked up at both her parents. “Of course they are.” she smiled. “I just never thought this would happen, you know? And now here you are.”

“It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Hillary smiled. “Fate works in mysterious ways, sweetheart.” she glanced at Bill and noticed he had tears in his eyes as well. “Oh, not you too!”

“I’m afraid so.” he pressed a kiss against her temple. 

“Well, aren’t we just as mess.” she said, rubbing Chelsea’s back. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

tbc…


	27. Chapter 27

The Same Old Thing

 

Hillary closed the dishwasher and turned the dial to start. It had been a busy evening and it was finally winding down to a close. The kids had ventured out into the city for a while, taking Hayden with them and making things incredibly quiet. And the quiet was unusual for her family home. That’s what her Whitehaven house was for. 

Bill came in from the family room with two glasses of scotch. “Did they decide on what they were going to do?” he asked, referring to the kids. 

“No, they said they would figure something out when they got to the city.” she accepted the glass he was offering to her. “Thank you.”

Bill took a sip of the amber liquid, relishing the warmth it provided as it coated his throat. “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

Hillary downed half of the contents of her glass. “Or something.” she sat the tumbler down on the island. “That sounds more appealing.”

“What did you have in mind?”

She took the glass from his hand and sat it next to hers. “How about a tour?” she asked. “A private one.”

“I’ve already had one.”

“You’ve not been upstairs.” 

Bill was taken aback. “No, I haven’t.”

“There’s an amazing view from the master bedroom.” she told him. “There are windows on three sides.”

The master bedroom was sacred ground. It was different than her bedroom in Washington. It was the home she shared with her husband. The bedroom she had shared with her husband. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Engage her in something she might not be ready for. “It’s almost dark.” he gently countered. 

“Mmm.” she hummed. “That’s when the lighting is the best.” she took her hand in his and started leading him toward the stairs. “Come on, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m sure you will.” he followed slightly behind her but then stopped at the bottom of the staircase. “Are you sure, Hillary?” he asked as gently as possible. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” she smiled, grasping his hand tighter in hers. “Come upstairs with me.”

Bill nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

Hillary led them up the stairs and toward her bedroom, her hand never letting go of his. Once they were inside, she closed the door behind them. Bill made his way toward the largest set of windows, looking out onto the sprawling grounds below. “You said this view was the reason you bought the house when you filed for…divorce.”

“It was.” she said, walking over toward him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his shoulder blade. “It’s so beautiful and calm and peaceful. And at the time it was exactly what I needed. I could look out this window and not see Washington staring back at me. It was such a relief. Still is.”

“I’m glad you’ve been happy here.”

“I want you to be happy here, too.” she told him. “This is my home. This is where my life is and you’re part of my life. The house in Washington is a placeholder.”

He placed his hand over hers, holding it to his chest. “I don’t want to rush you.” he told her. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

Hillary pulled back allowing Bill to turn around to face her. “I don’t feel like this is something I have to do. I want you here with me.” she placed her hands on the broad planes of his chest. “I brought you up here because I wanted to make love with you. Do you not want that too?”

“I do.” he assured her. “There’s nothing I want more. I love you and I want to be with you. Always. I just want this to be right.”

Dark blue eyes bore into his lighter ones. “Then show me. Show me how much you love me, Bill.”

He hesitated. Everything felt so open and raw. “Hillary, I…”

“Focus on me, Bill.” she said, softly. “Everything else is just background noise.”

“So beautiful.” he brushed a lock of hair back out of her face. “I love you so much.” he cradled her face in his hands. “You’re my entire world.” his lips drew closer to hers, his warm breath ghosting over them. 

“That’s it.” her hands on his waist pulled him closer still. “Kiss me.”

His eyes fell closed and he indulged her. Indulged them. Soft lips parted under his insistent ones. And when his tongue stroked against hers she whimpered softly giving him the encouragement to continue. Continue he did. Long and languid and liquid smooth. 

“Mmm.” she hummed when their lips finally parted. “You’re off to a good start.”

It was amazing how she could bring him to life with just a kiss. “Yeah?” 

Hillary could sense his hesitation. “I love you, William.” her hands glided up and down the planes of his chest before skimming down his body, untucking his shirt, and allowing her hands to slid underneath the hem. The warmth of his skin against her palms sent a rush of heat straight to her core. 

“Darlin’…”

“Shh.” she soothed him. “Just relax.” her fingertips grazed over him, stroking the toned skin beneath. “Let me take care of you.”

He nodded silently and she guided him toward the bed until he was sitting on the side. Her insistent hands tugged at his shirt, pushing it up his body and over his head, quickly discarding it to the floor. 

“Much better.” she whispered. She slowly lowered herself down to her knees, her hands falling on his belt. She made quick work of his remaining clothes. “Lift.” she instructed, deft hands stripping him of his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop. “Mmm.” she hummed. “So handsome.”

“This hardly seems fair.” he said as he watched her rise to full height. 

“It’s not about fair.” she pulled her own top over her head and let it fall to the floor. “I want you. All of you. And in every way imaginable. Even…especially here. I love you and I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

“I love you.” he husked. “So much.”

She stepped out of her pants and then slid pale lace panties down her body. “Then let me love you.” she reached behind her back and undid the eyelets of her bra, letting it slowly fall away from her body. 

Bill drew in a shaky breath at the sight of her. Beautiful and sexy and confident. Every delicious curve on display for him. Just for him. He reached out for her hand, drawing her to him. “You’re the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on. I thought so almost forty years ago, but nothing…nothing compares to right now in this very moment.”

Her fingers traced his strong jawline. “I think you get even more handsome with time. Who knew white hair would be such a turn on?” her fingertips tilted his chin up and she slowly lowered her mouth down to meet his. Her soft tongue trailed over his bottom lip, parting them, and then slipping into his warm mouth. God, she could drown in him. In them. He was the only place she wanted to be. 

“Mmm.” she moaned into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. Kissing her harder until they parted for much needed breath. “Against the pillows.” she instructed. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Bill released his grip on her and did as she told him, settling against a mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. He was absolutely mesmerized by her. Watching intently as she climbed up over top of him, her body hovering just above his. “I love you so much, Hillary.”

“I need you.”

“You have me, baby.”

Her wet centered rubbed over his quickly growing arousal. “No, I need to feel you inside of me.” she rasped. “Hard and thick.” her lips mere inches from his. “Filling me completely.”

His hands on her face brought her mouth closer to him, crushing his lips against hers. Hot and heavy and passionate, it seemed to go on forever. “I want that too, baby.” his breath sailed across her face. “I want to feel you slide down on me.”

Hillary sat up, straddling either side of his thighs. Bill grabbed his cock at the base, offering it to her. She lifted her body higher until she was on her knees, the thick head of his arousal rubbing against her wet entrance. Causing both of them to cry out. “I’m so wet for you.”

Bill pushed his hips up a bit until the pink head was buried inside slick heat. “You feel so good on me.” he groaned. “I want to watch you take all of me inside of you. Slowly.” 

She bit her lip at the sensation, reaching out for his shoulders to steady herself. Her eyes watched him as he was focused on the delicious joining of their bodies. “Bill.” she whimpered. Ever so slowly she lowered her body down onto his, relishing every single inch that filled her. “You’re so hard.”

His hands stayed at her hips, gripping them tightly but not moving them. “Mmm.” he groaned. “You’re making me harder, baby.”

The throb of his arousal made her blood rush faster. Her senses were heightened, her nerve endings raw. “Fuck.” she rasped when he fully inside of her. 

It took every ounce of strength he had not to thrust up into her. “God, I’m so deep.” he groaned. “You feel amazing.”

The slight rock of her hips sent jolts of electricity throughout her body. Her hands slid over his, pulling them away from her hips. She laced their fingers together and pushed his hands against the pillows on either side of him. “I’ve wanted to do this all weekend.” she told him. “I’ve needed you so badly.”

Her words were like honey, warm, thick, and sweet. And the rocking of her sinfully curvaceous hips sent him to an entirely new level of arousal. Her gaze was so intense, her eyes drawing him in and holding him captive. “Hillary.” he managed. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’ve no intentions of stopping.” she leaned down, catching him in a soft and lazy kiss. “Feels too good. And I want to make you feel good.”

“I love you.” he husked. “I love you so much.”

She could feel every inch of him inside of her, the rocking of her hips pushing him so deep inside of her. Her sensitive nipples scraped against his chest and she cried out softly. Her hips began to move over him in a rolling motion, sliding up until he was almost completely out of her and then thrusting down on him, taking him back inside of her body.

Her breath was warm against his ear. “You’re amazing. You feel amazing.” she whispered. “I never want to stop.”

He squeezed her hands tighter. “You’re drenched.”

“I can’t help it.” her lips grazed the side of his neck. “It’s the effect you have on me.”

Another quick roll of her hips had him biting down on his bottom lip. “So fucking good, Hillary.”

She brought his hands up to her breasts. “Touch me.”

The fullness of her breasts overflowed in his hands. He immediately started kneading the soft supple flesh, nipples scraping over the palms, as she arched even more into his skillful touch. 

“Yes.” she whimpered. “Just like that.”

His mouth was agape as he watched her in absolutely awe. She was sexy and gorgeous and incredibly sensual as her body completely devoured his. “God!” he groaned. “Keep going, keep riding me.”

The continuous roll of her hips had them both on edge. But she did just as he asked, riding him slowly. Rising off him and then smoothly and deliberately sinking back onto his throbbing cock, taking all he had to offer. She whimpered at the loss of contact and then cried out as he filled her completely up again. It was a torturous rhythm and she loved every fucking second of it. 

“Hillary.” he brought his hands up to thread in her hair, his body succumbing to her every movement with pure ease. “Damn, baby…I…you’re killing me.”

She turned her head to the side, her open mouth kissed the inside of his wrist. “Just feel.” she murmured against his skin. “Feel the way my body loves yours.”

He groaned. “Oh my God!”

She brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss into his palm, as her eyes locked with his. Her hips never faltering. She had been determined to play this sensually torturous game with him. Making him focus completely on her. 

“I…I love you.” she panted. Suddenly it was all too much. The movement of their bodies, the perfect pressure on her swollen clit, the way he felt beneath her, inside of her. The way he was looking up at her intently, erotic groans humming from deep in his throat. 

Her orgasm slammed into her, catching her off guard. Warm, wet, velvety walls fluttered around him. The unstoppable rise and fall of her hips rode out absolutely every last wave as she finally crashed, her body shaking as she squeezed his cock, pulling him in even deeper inside of her. She collapsed against him breathless and spent. 

Bill wrapped her up in his arms. “That was intense.” Her walls were still rippling around him, making him throb inside of her. And her hips couldn’t seem to stop moving, lazily pushing against him of their own accord.

“Mmmhmm.” she whimpered into his neck. “Can’t move.”

He gathered her against him and then flipped them over so that she was looking up at him. Lust reflected in her eyes despite the intense orgasm she had just experienced. Skin flushed and damp, breasts heaving slightly, pure want oozing from every pore. “You’re beautiful.” he told her. “Breathtaking.”

“Oh, Bill.” she whimpered. He was hard and throbbing inside of her and she could barely take it. She didn’t know how he was so calm. “You need to come, baby. I know you want to.”

“I will.” he pulled his hips back slightly and then thrust forward and stilled inside of her. “You came so hard on me, baby.” he groaned softly. “Let’s see if you can do it again.”

Every nerve ending was already raw and on fire. “I don’t think I can.”

He continued a steady pace of easing out of her and then slamming back inside. Again and again and again. Her thighs tightened around his hips. “Oh, I know you can.” he coaxed her. “You came so hard and fast and it felt so fucking good. But I don’t think you got it all out.” He circled his hips and she cried out loudly. “No, there’s still an orgasm in there.”

“Bill.” she whimpered, thrusting her hips against his. 

“That’s it.” he encouraged when her hips started bucking almost wildly against his. “Fuck me back.” their movements were hard and deliberate. “Damn, you’re tight.”

“I’m close.”

“That’s it.” he ground his hips into her, stimulating her oversensitive clit. “That’s my girl. Come for me. Come with me.”

“Bill!”

His movements were borderline frantic. “You’re so wet and hot…I can’t hold on much longer.” he told her, feeling her tighten even more around him. “Come for me, Hillary.” he rasped. “I can’t stop. I’m going to come.”

Her back arched under him, pushing her hips tightly against his. His throbbing cock was caught by her clenching walls, squeezing and rippling against him until every last drop was milked from his body and into hers. 

“I told you.” he rasped, rolling over onto his back. “Goddamn that felt amazing.” he reached for her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. “You okay?”

Hillary sighed, heavily. “I’ve been thoroughly fucked.” she smiled. “I’m exhausted.”

“Then we’ll rest.” he said, simply. “We’ve made a mess of the bed.”

“Mmm.” she agreed. “So worth it though.”

“We’re going to have to shower. We smell like sex.”

“No second round?”

“Two birds, one stone.”

Hillary bit down on her lip. “I like the way you think, Mr. President.”

 

tbc….


End file.
